Sakura's Admirer
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: As if high school is hell euongh. her whole day was screwed the moment she woke up and it hasn't got any better espeacially with a certain Uchiha making it even more worst....
1. It couldn't get worst

Authors Note:

Sailorprincess3234: Hey everyone. Well I'm bring all of you a brand new Naruto fanfic. I came up with the idea for this story one day last month when I was at work. I thought to myself that it would be a very interesting idea to write a fanfic where the pairings is held a mystery until the end of the story. Thus meaning, when you are searching for a character and you choose Sakura…my story will come up. Any other names for the second character…it will come up, so you will find it everywhere under the topic of Romance/Humor. Here is a hint thought. The person that she is hooked up with is a male. That's all the hints you will get, just read the story and you'll find out who is her admire.

Another thing with this story…there are two authors, cherrymoonblossoms and Myself. I wrote chapter one and we both did chapter 2. At present, she is working on chapter 3. So…that's about it. If you've got any questions, you could e-mail us or just leave a review and we'll respond to it in the next chapter. Well I'll stop chatting and allow you to read the story. Don't forget to review and thanks for stopping by!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own Naruto...what else can I say…

* * *

_Sakura's Admire_

_Chapter one "It couldn't get worst."_

* * *

_The water of the ocean crashed to the sea shore. The sun was setting and I could see all of the beautiful colors of the sky. It was peaceful and quite. The two of us just sat on the sand watching the water crashing to the shore line and the sun setting in the horizon. I felt as if nothing could top this moment._

"_Sasuke-kun…" I whispered turning my head to look at him._

_He turned his head to look at me. His only response was a warm smile. "I know…" He said after a moment of silence. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you…"_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun…" I sighed as I felt his hand cupped under my chin. he drew me in closer for a kiss. I could've sworn that I heard fireworks in the background. It was the most magical,_

_romantic moment that I have ever experienced in my life. As we kissed, I thought I heard music in the background…more specifically…"This Kiss" By Faith Hills. After a moment, we parted. Neither one of us spoke, we just looked back at the sea._

"_I wanted to do that for awhile now." He whispered._

"_I wanted you to do that for awhile." I whispered as I looked at him. I was surprised to see that he was already looking at me. A small smile formed across my lips. _

"_For the longest time, I've been meaning to ask you this question." He started with a serious look in his eyes._

"_Yes…" I said leaning in, eager to hear his response._

"_Anata…ga…hoshi…" He whispered as he leaned in for another passionate kiss._

"_Motto…Anata…ga…hoshi…" I said just above a whisper before our lips touched. We kissed again…this time both of us deepening it. We parted again breathing heavily. "I don't want this moment to end…" I said as I smiled._

"_Neither do I…but all great dreams must come to an end." He said with a smile as he looked into my eyes._

_I pulled back and gave him a confused look. Did I just hear him correctly? "Did I hear you correctly…did you say that this is a dream?"_

"_Yea…couldn't you tell? I mean, there's background music coming from nowhere and the sun has been in the same spot for the past 30 minutes or so." He said informatively._

_I only stared at him with my mouth wide open. One minute were making out on the sand at some beach with the sun setting…then the next he's telling me that I'm dreaming!_

_Unbelievable!_

_A warm smile was still on his face. "Well, if you don't believe me, then you should be hearing that buzzing sound soon." As if on que I heard this loud annoying buzzing sound that sounded like…_

My eyes shot open and I stared at the dark ceiling of my room. The buzzing from my alarm clock continued to ring, that is until I threw the stupid machine against the wall.

'_Heck No! It can't end like that….it was getting so good! Stupid Clock! It ruin another wonderful dream that I had of my Sasuke-Kun! AGH!' _Inner Sakura screamed.

I smiled despite the thought of my inner self. At least I don't have him to myself only in my dreams. I blushed as I dug myself deeper under my covers. We've been together officially for 5 months right now…I've never been so happy then I am now. I turned my head to look at my nightstand next to my bed. On it was a picture of me and Sasuke-kun. It was taken only a few weeks after we started going out. It was at an amusement park that we went to with a few friends. It was the best date ever. I finally decide to get up and get ready for school. Although I really wanted to stay in bed all day, I knew that I should be getting ready to go to school. Today I have two huge tests that I need to take that are worth half of my grade. I can't afford to miss them.

I walked over to my closet to find something to where. I finally picked out this very cute outfit. A pair of blue flared washed out jeans, a plain white tube top and white sneakers; also I wore a mini denim jacket over the tube top. My shoulder length hung loosely and I wore a shimmeriy light pink lip gloss, eye shadow and a little bit of mascara. I grabbed my plain white messenger bag and headed for the kitchen to eat my breakfast. After I finished, I grabbed my car keys and left the house. The minute I left the house, I notice that the sky was a very dark gray and it was very windy. _'looks like it's going to rain…maybe I should get an umbrella…'_

'_Hell no! You're running late as it is! Get your butt in that car and get to school! No way am I going to be late because of you!' _Inner Sakura yelled with clenched fist shaking in the air.

I smiled to myself…_ 'Yea…but you are my inner self…if I'm late…you're late…and there is nothing that you could do!' _I thought to myself.

'_AGH! Why you little…' _Inner Sakura started to scream.

I brushed off my inner self's antics as I got into the car. She was right though. Just by driving I was only 15 minutes away from school. School was going to start in about 18 minutes. It just so happens that my first period teacher…Mrs. Keepta is very strict and even if you arrive 3 minutes late, she wouldn't let you in. Her class was one of the classes with that huge exam that I had to take. What's worst is that I'm not doing well in that class to begin with. I couldn't afford to be late.

I was only two blocks away from my house when the unthinkable happened. The car slowed down. _'No…no…no..'_ I pleaded as the car came to a sudden stop. I turned the keys to start the car again. In response to my efforts, it made a few grunting sounds and never started back up.

'_Stupid car, why the heck to you have to choose a time like this to brake down.'_ Inner Sakura screamed angrily.

I stepped out of the car and just looked at it. I sighed deeply I wouldn't blame it for crooking out on me now. It was a pretty old car. I sighed deeply as I shook my head. There was only one thing that was left for me to do. I grabbed my book bag from the front seat and locked all of the doors. I walked down the street heading towards my school…I had a long walk ahead of me about 2 hours. Automatically I was not pleased with the thought. I knew that I wouldn't be in school until around 3rd period. I was going to miss both test! Agh! Things couldn't possibly get worst! As if on que I was about 4 miles away from school when I heard a clap of thunder. First it came down one drop at a time…then two…then four…the next thing I knew, it started to pour. It was raining cats and dogs! By the time I got to school, I was soaked through and through. I walked through the doors of the school tired, wet and cold.

This was the beginning of a very bad day.

Now I knew very well that I couldn't stay in wet cloths the whole day. I sighed and blushed deeply as I could only think of one option. The only thing that I could wear was my gym uniform which consisted of super short, shorts and an oversized baggie t-shirt. I swallowed hard at the thought. I was guaranteed to be a laughing stock especially since it was the middle fall.

After 10 minutes I walked back to my locker. Wearing my gym uniform. The bell ending 3rd period just rang. I was happy for one thing, 4th period happened to be on of my favorite classes. Art class…today I was actually excited because we were going to start a painting project. I turned the dial of my locker to open it.

"Sakura-Chan!" I heard a very energetic voice call out. I didn't have to close my locker door to know who it was.

"Hey Naruto." I said as I closed my locker door. I almost wished that I had a camera to take a picture of the expression on Naruto's face. He fell backwards with a nose bleed. (A/N: like in the Anime). He got back up with out any help, but the look of shock was still on his face.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto gasped with wide eyes.

"It's a long story…" I muttered as I walked past him towards my class.

"Well, were going to the same class aren't we? I've got time to hear the short version." He said as he walked by my side.

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Ok...my car broke down, I had to walk in the rain without an umbrella thus I was soak and wet. So of course I didn't want to get sick so these were the only cloths that I could wear." I said as we walked into the class.

"Wow…that sucks. This must be the worst day of your life." He said as he walked in behind me.

I ignored his comment as I looked around the room for one person in particular. I smiled warmly when I spotted him.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called out as walked towards him. He looked up from what he was doing and looked at me. I saw his eyes nearly bugled out of his head, he fell over backwards with a nose bleed in shock.

"Sa…Sakura?" He gasped in shock. I blushed deeply at the look that he was now giving me.

'_Don't tell me I'm going to have to deal with guys and their perverted thoughts all day long!'_ Inner Sakura cried out.

"Get that thought out of your head other wise I'll have to knock it out of your head." I said coolly. Just as suddenly as that look appeared in his eyes, it disappeared. I took my seat next to him and Naruto sat behind us.

About 20 minutes into the class I decided to get up to get some more paint. I was in my own little thoughts and didn't know that there was someone running in my direct path. Just a little too late I notice the person. We both gasped as we collided into each other and fell backwards, but not before they could spill their paint all over me. I think I even got paint on my hair. I could hear everyone laughing at me and my misfortune. Did I mention that things couldn't get worst?

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

I hope you guys liked this frist chapter... 


	2. the end of my world as we know it

Author's Note: As you can see, Sakura is having one of those days…that just continues to get worst. Trust me…the plot is thickening…next chapter she will get the note and the whole process of finding out who likes her will start! Now…here's the deal…I will continue this story and update regularly, however I do ask that you at least leave a review…so that I could see that you really are interested in this story. Before the next chapter could be put up, I do ask for at least 15 reviews. Well…I'll stop chatting so that you can read the story…thanks for reading and don't forget to review. P.s. sorry for the mix up last time…this is the real thing! Enjoy…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..that is all.

* * *

_Sakura's Admire_

_Chapter 2 "It's the end of my world as we know it!"_

* * *

"Uh…Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he stood above me with a hand held out to help me up.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked as I reached up my hand. He grabbed it and pulled me up. I stood in front of him looking myself over to see the damage.

"You don't look too bad in yellow…it actually matches your outfit." He said with a soft chuckled.

I could feel my anger and embarrassment boil under my skin. "Naruto!" I growled as I knocked him across the head and walked back to my seat.

When I sat down next to Sasuke the only reaction I got from him was a raised eyebrow.

'_That's all I get? A raised eyebrow? Heck I'm his girlfriend…I'd expect a little more then a raised eyebrow!' _Inner Sakura growled.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I muttered under my breath, loud enough for him to hear.

"If you got up and walked here by your self, then you're not injured. So I figured that you were ok." Sasuke said plainly.

I just gave him a look that basically said 'You are such a baka!' I know that he's not the type to show his feelings…but…for crying out loud! Words actually do count, I am his girlfriend! Doesn't that count for anything?

We had spend the rest of the period not talking to each other. It's not like this is the first time something like this has happen. For a few weeks now, he has been less caring towards me. It's been so different from when we first started out as a couple. Some times I wonder where all the magic went off to. The bell ending fourth period rang. I gathered together my stuff and began to leave the room with out a word to Sasuke-kun.

"Hey…" He said as he place a hand on my arm. The warmth from his hand on my arm stopped me in my tracks.

"What?" I asked annoyed as I turned my head to look at him.

"There's something very important that we need to talk about. Do you mind staying behind a little bit?" He said in a low serious voice.

I looked around and noticed that the room was empty. I knew that there wasn't going to be another class in here until later on in the afternoon. I walked over to the door and closed it to give us privacy. I turned back to him with a small smile on my face. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked softly as I made my way back towards him. He looked away from me as he began to speak.

"I think we need some time apart." He said just above a whisper.

I was not prepared to hear that, hence the reason why I said. "You are such a kidder Sasuke-Kun." I let out a soft laugh as I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Please don't call me that anymore. I'm very Serious. It's over between us." He said in a very coolly.

3, 2, 1….

That's when it hit me. Although I tried to hold it in, I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks. "But…but…why?" I asked trying to find answers.

He got up from where he was sitting and started to head towards the door without a word. When he reached the door, he turned back and looked at me. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said before he left the room.

I stood there in complete shock. It was as if my whole world crashed. The only question that ran through my mind was 'Why?' What did I do for him to brake up with me? I looked down and examined myself. Could it be with the way that I look today? No. He has been acting strange around me for at least a few weeks now. I just sat by the window crying. My breathing was fast and shallow and my heart was beating very fast. I don't know how long I was crying for but it seemed like forever. I knew I couldn't stay here forever because I had to go to my next class…which I knew I was going to be late for.

I wiped away my tears and tried to collect myself when I heard the door open. The next thing I knew I heard a deep voice call out, "Hey what are you doing on my seat?" I looked up and I saw him. He was carrying a black portfolio and he had over his shoulders a black messenger bag. He wore dark diesel jeans and a black slim fitted t-shirt that showed off his muscular body… I blushed slightly…he looked hot! A very annoyed look was written across his fair skinned face and his dark eyes seemed to look straight through me. My eyes never left his and all I could say was. "Excuse me?"

"Look I'm having a really bad day. I'm not in the mood to talk to so do me a favor and get off my seat." He said annoyed as he made his way over towards me. I couldn't help but to notice at that moment that he looked just like Sasuke.

"I take it that you must be Sasuke-baka's brother, right?" I asked as I stood up and walked up to him.

"Hey I thought I was the only one who could call him that." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that name isn't copy righted…so I guess I could call him that too." I said coolly with my arms crossed over my chest as I looked up at him.

"Well now I'm saying that it is copy righted so you can't call him that." He said as he walked past me.

"Hey I'm still talking to you…where do you think you're going?" I said as I turned around to face him, with an angry scowl on my face.

He was walking towards where I was sitting at before and without looking back at me he said. "Our conversation is over now...plus I don't take orders from girls covered in paint and with no pants on." He said coolly.

"Oh I hate him!" I growled under my breath as I turned around to leave the room.

"You know if you're going to talk about some one you should wait until you leave the room and close the door before you say anything." He said plainly while he was drawing on his drawing pad.

I growled even more as I walked out of the door. "Who does that guy think he is…talking to me like that?" I muttered in a low tone.

"I could still hear you." He called out from inside the room.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" I yelled as I started to walk further away.

"You know, you shouldn't be yelling…this is a school you know." He said informatively. This time I could hear his voice by the door. I turned around only to see that he had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk was on his face.

'_Man…he's worst then Sasuke! I can't believe that I thought that he was…hot! Agh!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

I completely ignored him as I walked to my next class. "Have a nice day." I heard him call out from behind me. I rounded the corner and nearly bumped into a certain blond haired shinobi.

"What's the hurry Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I just met one of the biggest jerks in the world…other then Sasuke-baka!" I said in a low voice.

"Who's the jerk? Why are you calling Sasuke, Sasuke-baka? Why are you talking in a low voice?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"This guy who looks like Sasuke, Sasuke broke up with me and because the guy who looks like Sasuke must have the ears of a bat." I said in a low tone loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Oh, so you've met Itachi." Naruto in a playful voice with gleaming eyes.

"Itachi?" Now I was confused.

"Yea, he's Saskuke's older brother. He's the most popular guy in the senior class being an A student and he's a mater artist." Naruto report knowingly.

"And you forgot to mention that he's a world renown jerk like his idiot brother." I muttered under my breath.

"…About that…why did he brake up with you and when did it happen?" He asked concerned.

I breathed in deeply as I rounded a connor and headed towards my class, Naruto followed behind. "It happened last period." I said softly as I continued to walk. "Honestly, I don't know why he broke up with me…I asked and he…didn't even give me an answer." A frown fell upon my face and for just a second I stopped in my tracks before continuing. "Besides," I continued in a 'positive' voice. "It's his lost. I'm not going to kill myself over the matter." I looked off to my side to look at Naruto. He had a solemn look on his face but he didn't say anything.

"Well, clearly this day isn't picking up. Don't you ever wish that you just stayed at home?" He said in his usual tone of voice. I returned my glace to him. The only response that I gave to him at that moment was a smile, in which he returned a confused look. "Not that I would normally ask for this but…isn't this the part where you yell at me or knock me across the head?" He asked curiously.

For a moment I remained silent. "You're right…why would I knock you across the head? If I didn't come to school today…none of this would have happen…well except the part where Sasuke broke up with me." With that last sentence my smile faltered. I stood outside of the class I was super late to. "Thanks Naruto." I said with a small smile before I entered the class room.

"Your welcome…I guess…don't know what I did exactly." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it…I'll see you at lunch."

"Later!" He said with a wave of his hand as he headed for his own class.

30 minutes later 

Well, I knew I was going to get in trouble for being late…but I didn't expect the 10,000 word essay on why we shouldn't be late to class, which is due tomorrow and having to stand in front of the whole in entire class giving my reason for being late. Teachers can be so cruel. Thank goodness for 6th period. It was finally lunch time. For the rest of the day, I shouldn't inquire any more problems with classes. Next period I had gym…and I'm already dressed for that. 8th Period I had study hall and 9th period was Bio. Just as much as I love art, I also love biology. As I walked to the lunch room I heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see my friend Ten-ten running towards me. We met last year when I accidentally ended up in the 9th grade English class. Being new to the school, I wasn't familiar to where most of my classes were. After that class ended, she helped me out through out the day showing me where all of my classes were. I gave her a huge smile when she reached me.

"Hey Ten what's up." I said as we both headed towards the lunch room.

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to you and Sasuke." Ten-ten said with sympathy.

My mouth hung open in utter surprise and shock. "How…how…how…" I gasped. "You aren't even in my class!" I said in disbelief.

"Oh girl…news spread quickly with text messaging. Almost half of the school knows about it. All of the girls are talking about it in the girl's bathroom." She gave me a pat on the shoulder. At seeing the look on my face she continued. "I feel your pain." She said as she nodded her head.

I stopped in my tracks as I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Half the school knows that Sasuke and I broke up! This has got to be a living nightmare! "Oh my gosh!" I moaned as I place a hand on my forehead.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Sakura. By the end of today a new rumor would be spread around school and everyone would forget about your brake up with Sasuke." We both walked into the lunchroom and looked around for a table to sit at. Just then as if to make matters worst, I heard another familiar voice call out my name. I cringed when I heard her voice.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry to hear about your brake up." Ino said when she finally reached Ten-ten and I. A fake sympathy look was on her face.

"Don't you have other people to bug?" Ten-ten asked with a sneer on her face.

Ino gasped as if she were being accused for a serious crime. "Me… bugging Sakura? Why I'm offended. I'm only concerned about her feelings considering that she had to deal with such a harsh break up." A small smile slowly crept up her face as she looked me up and down. "What a shame…now some other girl is going to snatch him away…I wonder who would be the lucky girl?" Before Ten-ten and I could say another word, she walked off to where her other friends sat.

I looked on as she walked away from us. "I hate that girl!" I growled. "I can't believe we used to be best friends when we were younger!"

"You were best friends with the wicked witch?" Ten-ten asked surprised.

"Yea, However 2 years ago when we were in the 7th grade…she had spread a rumor about me around the school and from then on we became enemies."

"Oh…harsh!" Ten-ten said shaking her head. "Although looking at her right now, I'm not too surprised."

We finally reached our table. Our other friends looked up at us when we arrived. "Hey Hinata and Tamari, what's up." I said with a smile as I sat down.

"Hi Sakura. How are you?" Hinata asked in her normal tone of voice.

"I can't believe that he broke up with you!" Tamari gasped. Hinata's eyes widen and Tamari caught the look a little too late. "Uh…sorry about that…didn't mean to remind you." Tamari said with her head down.

I shook my head as if to brush it off. "Don't worry about it. Since half the school knows, I'm bond to hear more about it." I said with a smile.

"You don't mind if we join you?" A voice suddenly asked. The four of us looked up to see Kiba, Neji, Shikamarou and Naruto. I could see Hinata blush a deep red when she saw Naruto.

"Sure, there's enough room for more." Ten-ten said with a smile. The guys took there seat and started to talk amongst themselves. I decided to get up to go on line to get my lunch. "I'll be back, I'm going to get my lunch." Everyone sort of nodded and went back to their conversations.

As I walked to the line I drifted to my own thoughts. It really has been such a long day and not a good one at that. I sighed deeply at the events that took place today. Well, every cloud has a sliver lining, right? Hopefully things will turn out for the better.

"Hey watch were you're going!" I heard a voice call out, braking me away from my thoughts. My stomach turned inside out when I saw who it was. "It's…it's you!" I said in my most unhappiest tone.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled to see you either. You are so clumsy!" Itachi said with a scowl.

"You know, I'm not the only one who is clumsy. You also walked into me, if you were paying attention, you would've stepped aside and get out of the way." I said with a smug look on my face. For a moment he didn't say a word.

'_Ha! In your face!'_ Inner Sakura cheered holding up a victory sign.

"You know, I could understand now why my brother broke up with you." His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. A cold look crossed his face. "You're annoying." He said as he walked right past me.

I stood there in shock; my mouth was slightly hung opened. For the first time, I honestly had nothing to say. I walked to the back of the line and waited to get my food. When I got it, I walked back to the table where my friends were. I guess I had a look on my face which caused everyone to stop talking and look up at me.

"Wow…what's that look for?" Naruto asked as he looked up at me.

I placed my tray down in between Ten-ten and Tamari. "Itachi." I simply said.

"Oh my gosh! You ran into Itachi? Isn't he hot?" Ten-ten asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh please!" I moaned "He's even more of a jerk then his brother!" Again I felt everyones glaze on me. "What?" I asked with an annoyed look.

"What did he do to give you the sour look?" Tamari asked.

"He walks into me and then he says that I'm annoying!" I growled.

"Well, did you make any attempts to step out of the way?" Ten-ten asked.

"Uh…well…I was a little too busy thinking about something." I said in a low voice. I looked around and saw that everyone gave me a raised eyebrow. "Well…he should've stepped out of the way!" I protested.

"But…what makes you think that he wasn't thinking about something too?" Kiba asked as he leaded over to look at me.

"…." I said in response

"He has a right to be upset too…" Neji said. Everyone turn to look at the once silent Neji. He didn't even bother to look up as he continued. "However, for him to say that you're annoying…just like that…it's not cool." He then looked up and his eyes darted across the table and locked with mine. "Unless you said something to aggravate him."

"…." I bit my lower lip as everyone continued to look at me.

"You do have a habit of jumping to conclusions." Hinata said softly. Everyone's glaze turned to her. She looked down with a deep blush as she twitted with her fingers. "Maybe if you were a little nicer to him, then his attitude towards you would change."

My face twisted in thought as I took in her words. I came up to a conclusion that even I wasn't too pleased to admit. "I guess you're right." I muttered to myself.

The rest of the period was spent talking about mediocre matters and other small talk. No more mention was made of Itachi or Sasuke. The bell rang and we all got up and said our goodbyes. As I walked to the girls locker room, my thoughts seemed to turn to Itachi. I honestly didn't know what difference it would make if I ended up being nicer to him. However, I figured that the next time that I saw him, I should at lest give it a shot. I just didn't expect for it to be so soon. I spotted him standing in front of his locker. I kinda got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The one that makes you feel like you want to gag. I walked up behind him and hesitated before tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around and when he saw me his eyes narrowed. I opened my mouth to speak before he could say a word. "Listen…we kinda got off to a wrong start. Neither one of us made a great first impression. I just wanted to…apologies about my attitude towards you earlier." I said sincerely as I looked up at him.

He's eyes seemed to soften up just a bit before a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, I accept your apology but that doesn't mean that I will take back my word about you being annoying." He said as he closed his locker.

He couldn't be for real! I gave him a look of disbelief. "Don't you ever get tired of being such a jerk?" I asked

"Don't you ever get tired of being annoying?" He responded with a smirk.

I could feel my anger boiling under my skin. "I…I hate you!" I growled.

"Thank you." He said with smirk. "Anyway, I'd chat with you longer but I don't want to end up late for class."

For a moment I thought about what he had just said. It just dawned on me that I wasted so much time talking to him, that I was going to end up being late for gym class. Without a word, I spun around and ran towards my class. "Have a nice day!" I heard him call out from behind me.

'_It's a little too late to say that baka…the day is almost over and you're making it worst!'_ I thought to myself. Little did I know at that moment but soon my day would encounter an unexpected turn of events

* * *

_.TBC..._

* * *


	3. Of Track Stars and Bakas

Hi this is cherrymoonblossoms here! I'm here to help my Big Sis Sailorprincess3234, with her story...I'm going to be doing chps 3&4 of this story so I hope you like what I worte. and also you'll find that this chapter is longer then the others...what i say, i like to have a lot of details in stories...bad habit..and please remeber to click on the cute little puple button mark "Submit Review: Go" please. thank you!

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own naruto...However...What's to stop me from owning Itachi...heheheheheheheh

* * *

_Sakura's Admirer_

_Chapter 3: Of Track Stars And Bakas_

* * *

I rushed as fast I could though the halls, hoping that for once today that I didn't wind up being late for class. Why oh why did gym class had to be on the first floor. I rushed down the stairs from the third floor and made a quick right turn and ran straight to the metal double doors. I nearly pulled the doors off their hinges as I slowly walked forward to enter the locker room. That's when I noticed it, the doors were closed and there was a note posted on it. I looked at it and read it very closely.

"Attention 7th period gym class today is your physical fitness test you will have five extra minutes to do your warms up and meet on the track to do your laps. Good luck to you all...You're going to need it."

At first I was happy to hear that I wasn't late, but I was shocked to hear that we have a physical fitness test and that it's outside on the track. I really only had two minutes to get to the track before I really would be late.

"The universe hates me...that would explain everything that has happen to me today...someone out there hates me and is laughing at my misery." I said as I wasted no more time and raced up the stairs and outside towards the track.

It had stopped raining and the warm spring breeze felt refreshing against my tired skin. I raced down the long trail to the track field that was placed all the way in the back of the school. By the time I reached the track I was winded and out of breath. I was at the entrence and I saw the whole class on the grass doing their warm ups. I felt completely winded...

_'I hope he'll just let us walk the track today...I don't think I could handle running.' _I thought to myself as I made my way to my class. I first saw Naruto doing his warm ups and trying to act cool. He looked up at me and gave the goofiest smile l had ever seen.

"Sakura-chan, what took you so long?" He asked as I walked closer to him and he met me half way. I smiled at him sweetly but then l gave a look of shock at the person who was near him.

_'Damn, How could I forget that he was in this class.'_ I thought to myself as I saw Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." I said in a low tone.

_'Damn, why the hell is he here?'_ My inner self said in annoyance

"What happened to you Sakura-chan, you look like someone knocked the wind out of you." He said as he gave me a confused look. Sasuke had left once he saw me and did his warm ups by himself.

"Long story" I said as I pretended to do warm ups before the teacher came.

"Okay." Naruto said as he joined me. I was only doing my so-called warm ups for 30 seconds before I head a loud whistle echo through the air. I had to cover my ears because the whistle was blown right next to me.

"OK, you damn slackers...listen up." Our gym teacher Azuma said as he looked around the class.

"Today is your physical fitness test. You will have four laps to do. First two laps, you run like hell. Third lap, for those of you could are so damn wimpy, you can jog...but I want to see you jog like hell and for those of you who are still alive...the last lap you can walk. If at anytime during the first three laps you slow down or stop completely, you will be brought back to the starting line and start over again until you fully complete your laps." He said like a drill sairgent.

The whole class let out a loud moan as they could only picture what horrors they were in for. I silently gave a small smirk when I realized that he was just one person, so there's no way for him to find me slacking off.

"For those of you who believe that I'm just one person and I'll never find you slacking off… I have a surprise for you." He blew his whistle again and everyone in the class widen their eyes when they saw the track team make their way to the track and stood before the class.

_'What in the hell is the boys varsity track team doing here?' I thought as I looked at all the guy's faces. The team was made up of Lee, Neji, Garra, Haku, Kiba, Kabuto and...'WHAT THE HELL!...ITACHI!' _my gaze never left him as I continued to look at him in complete shock.

"I have the varsity boys track team here to be my little police officers. They will be doing their practice runs with you and make sure that no one slacks off." He said as he motion for the track team to step aside as the class took to the track.

"Ready...set...go!" He blew the whistle and the class took off running. I manage to do a pretty good job, I was able to keep up with my class and that's when I heard another whistle being blown and the track team came running along side of the class. Luckily for me I had Hinata and Neji; he actually helped me out a lot. He slowed down his pace and made it look like we were running for dear life when in fact, we were pretty much jogging.

I was able to gain my strength and soon I was running again. When he was sure that we didn't need anymore help he took off to the rest of the class. Hinata and I saw as one by one our classmates were being brought back to the starting line by one of the track team members to start over.

"Damn, I didn't think he was actually serious." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and if you don't hurry up, you'll be next." A deep voice said next to me.

My muscles tighten and my teeth clenched as I heard that voice. I turned my head and saw that where Hinata was supposed to be, was now being occupied by Itachi. He gave me a really stupid smirk as he ran along side of me. Damn this guy is seriously pissing me off to no end.

"What are you doing here? What are you...a stalker?" I asked him with out looking at him.

"I should be asking you that same question." He said as we made a turn around the track.

"What is it that you want from me anyway?" I asked as we headed towards the finish line and almost completing our second lap. I didn't hear him say anything so I looked in his direction in the corner of my eye and I noticed him eyeing me up and down with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a hint of coldness in my voice.

"No." He said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked confused. We had just passed the finish line and was now on our third lap. He then let out a small chuckle and looked at me in the corner of his eye.

"Little girl, what makes you think that you have anything that I want?" He asked in a very cocky voice. I blushed at what I had just heard, I was speechless.

"I see…you finally decided to shut up...come on and move those chicken legs of yours...your becoming a slacker." He said as move a head of me and laughed his head off. Oh he is seriously asking for me to kick his butt. I ran after him.

"Hey you, no one calls me little girl and gets away with it, I'm going to kick your butt so hard that-" I was cut off when he started to pat his butt in front of me, as if he was daring me to try it.

"Here you go, right here, try to kick it, come on, you can do it." He said, taunting me with a smirk. Oh how I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. I could still hear him laughing at me. Damn that really pissed me off. So I ran with all my might towards him and soon I was only a foot away from him.

I was in perfect range to give him a real good kick in his butt. He saw me running right behind him and just smiled at me through the corner of his eye. It was now or never… I slowed my pace and lifted my foot and just as I was about to kick him, he managed to dodge my attack and I didn't have time to react when I lost my balance and fell down hard on my back, spraining my left ankle in the process. My back was feeling really sore.

I guess Itachi saw this, because that damn jerk came back and stared down at me with an indifferent look on his face. I looked back at him with watery eyes as I tried my best not to cry. I seriously wanted to beat the crap out of him. He kneeled down and leaned closer to me, his long bangs where swaying in the breeze and the sun was hitting his eyes turning them to this really dreamy gray, his face looked so young and innocent and his muscles- _WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? HE'S NOT CUTE! NO FREAKEN WAY! HE'S THE REASON WHY I'M ON THE GROUND IN PAIN! DAMN THIS GUY!_

"Are you okay?" He asked plainly as he looked down at me.

"What the hell do you think?" I asked him sarcastically with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You know it's rude to ask a question on top of a question." He said as he took both of my hands into his, I blushed when I felt him touch my hand and he strength as he pulled me up. I let out a small gasp as I felt the pain run through my lower back. I guess he noticed this because he didn't let go of me as he pulled me up and tried to pull me close to him. I was a little freaked out by this, I had no idea what he was planning on doing.

I didn't budge as I felt him gently tugging on my hands as he was trying to pull me closer to him. After a couple of minutes of trying, he let out a deep sigh and looked at me carefully. I felt that he was looking right though my clothes and I felt my face turn really hot and my breath quicken as I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. I really wished he would stop, and as if he heard me, he titled his head and gave me a really annoyed look.

"Look, I don't want to embrace you. I just want to see if you're able to walk…..so quite being so damn stubborn." He said sternly as he tried once again to pull me close to him.

I tried to walk to him but I couldn't, I could barely make a step with out the pain surging through out my entire leg. He then walked closer to me. I panic when I saw him walking closer to me, not once letting go of my hands. He was at arms length away form me when he let go of my hands. I never felt so relived in my life, but I quickly tense up again when I noticed his arm going around my waist.

I had no idea what he was planning and I wanted to say something to him, but he cut me off by placing a finger on my lips. I began to blush deeply when He then bended his head down until his lips were only a few centimeters away from my ear. I felt my heart race and it became harder for me to breathe. He then opened his mouth to speak and I felt his warm breath against my neck.

"Let me know how this feels." He said as he placed his hand on my lower back and applied some pressure to it. The moment he did that, I shifted upwards in pain and I let out a small moan, followed by a pained groan. He then pulled away form me and gave me an indifferent look and then a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to know if you were in pain or not…….What's with the honeymoon sounds?" He asked with a smirk creeping on to his face as he let a small chuckle escape his lips. My face turned hot with the blush and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Your blushing? I see… I don't blame you…I have that affect on girls." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING YOU JERK!" I yelled back at him

"Oh…and I suppose you weren't making any honeymoon sounds either?" He said with a smirk and a rise eyebrow.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when all of a sudden he turned his back to me. I titled my head in confusion and then I blushed when he grab a hold of both my hands and wrapped them around his neck from behind. I was seriously confused and I ordered my body to let go of him, but it didn't listen to me, my arms just rested around his neck, he then backed up into me until he was only a few inches away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a very surprise and confused voice.

I don't know why but one part of me wanted to strangle him and the other part felt oddly comfortable near him. I took in a deep breath and felt my body shiver, I could smell the scent of forest and the sweet smell of spring. I didn't realize I was breathing in his scent until he broke the silence.

"Hey….when you've stopped smelling how good I am, I want you to hold on tight. But not too tight that you wand up choking me." He let out a small chuckle after his least sentence. "Yeah…like that would ever happen." He mocked.

"Why you-" I was cut off when I felt his hands behind my knees and my body being lifted up and being pulled close to him._ Was it me or was he carrying me? OH HELL NO! WHAT IS THIS GUY UP TOO!. _Once I settled on his back he began to walk across the field to the teacher. I hang on tight and for some reason it felt….so…so…right. He walked over to Azuma-sensei, he had his back turned from us so the Baka called to him. Once he turned around he noticed that he had me on his back, while the Baka was explaining what had happen and asking permission to take me to the nurse.

I took the time to look around and I noticed that half of the class who had finish their laps were sitting on the grass either pass out or just relaxing. I looked over the faces, I saw all the girls looking at me with envious eyes while the guys just gave shocked looks. I really didn't care what any of them thought of us, that is….when I notice a certain raven-haired boy sending a very dangerous look in our direction. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes and I had no idea why he would even have such a look, considering I'm not his girlfriend anymore. I was going to call to him when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Thank you sir, I'll be right back." I heard him say, and I took it as a sign that their conversation was over.

"Sure take your time, Itachi." He said as both the Baka and me left the track. I turned back to see Sasuke still give that bloodlust and murderous look in our direction. I have no idea what is up with him. The Baka was walking carefully towards to the school as I began to relax under the shade of the trees. I looked around at the scenery and let out a deep sigh as I let my mind wonder.

The weather felt so good and the smell of the schools cherry blossoms filled the sweet air, it felt so…right. With out thinking I rested my head on his back and closed my eyes, I could hear his heart beat in rhythm along my own. I don't know if it was the pain or the fact that I was in his arms but…..this guy… he makes me feel……

"Hey…try not to drool on me alright….damn not only are you annoying but your clumsy too."

Like taking my fist and beating him to a pulp. This time I was going to give him a piece of my mind. So I gave him a smirk of my own and I didn't care if he could see me or not.

"Fine, as long as you don't try to feel me up on my legs." I said coolly. I expected him to be shocked or surprised at my answer, but instead he started to laugh.

'_Just what the hell is so funny?'_ I thought to myself. And as if he heard me he answered my question.

"Awe….that's so cute." He said mockingly "Your trying to get back at me….listen here, little girl, you've got nothing that I want nor anything worth feeling up…..so I think you should stop picturing us together in your head….cuz it's not going to happen."

Oh this guy…..he is definitely asking for it. I felt my blood boiling and my face hot with anger. If I wasn't injured I would have been taking this guy to parking lot and beat the crap out of him. I was going to say something but I decided not to. He walked in silence as we headed into the school and into the nurse's office.

* * *

The nurse was at her desk when she notice the Baka and me walk in, she walked over to us and asked

"What happened here?" she asked curiously as she eyed me with curious eyes.

"Well, the clumsy girl here sprained her ankle and bruised her lower back." He said informatively

'_WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!' _I yelled in my head_ 'Did he really believed it was MY fault?'_

"NO WAY!" I shouted "THIS BAKA HERE IS THE REASON WHY I'M IN THIS MESS." I said in anger.

He then manged to turn his head in my direction and I saw that he had a stean look on his face. "Listen, little girl, don't blame me for your clumsness." He said informivtly

"WHAT THE HELL! LISTEN YOU DAMN BAKA, FIRST OFF IT IS YOUR FAULT AND SECOUND OFF IF YOU CALL ME "LITTLE GIRL" ONE MORE TIME I'M GONA-"

"You going to what?" he mocked "Kiss me and tell me you love me, hate to break it to you…little girl but you not the only one who wants to date me." He said with a smirk.

"Damn you." I said I was about to knock him senceless when the nurse interputed us. She giggled to us and gave a warm smile. We both looked at her with confused eyes.

'_Just what's so funny?'_ I thought as I titled my head sideways.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a bit annoyed in his voice.

"Nothing….it's just that you two.." She said with a giggle. "you two sound like an old married couple."

"MARRIED?" We said in unison and in shock. I blushed in compelte shock and then I turned to the Baka and I was even more shock when I saw him blushing too. It was very faint and almost unnoticeable. If I wasn't on his back then I would have never been able to see it.

"Come this way please" Nurse Shizune said as she walked over to the fridge and took out two ice packs and then directed us to one of the beds in the room. He walked over to the bed and genilty place me on it. The nurse place an extra pillow on the bed and gave Itachi the ice packs. She then left us alone to finsh up her other work that she was doing.

I then looked up at him as he also looked down at me. I wasn't sure what was going through is mind but the only thing I wanted were the ice packs. I reached out my hand for them only to have them pulled back by Itachi. He gave me a blank look.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed

"Relax," He said in a low and smooth voice. As keeled down and took the pillow that Shizune put and he then gently took my left ankle and lifted it and carefully placed one of the ice packs and pillow underneath it and gently lowered it until it rested comfortably under my ankle. Then he got up and then turned to me with the other ice pack in his hands. I had no idea what he was up to but I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

"Relax," He said once again in a soft tone as he leaned in close to me. My heart bagan to breat wildly and I could feel my face growing hot with blush. I saw that he smirk a little when he saw my expression, he then placed an arm on my upper back and then slowly leaned in. I blushed deeply, 'Just what hell is he doing? Is he trying to kiss me?' I thought as I began to lean back and the more I leaned back the more he leaned forward. I closed my eyes unsure of what was going to happened next. I leaned lower and lower to the bed and still I felt him on top of me.

'_JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?' _I asked myself again and that was when I felt something cold on my lower back and someone lower me the rest of the way on the bed. I kept my eyes shut until I heard him laughing and I could only guess it was at me. I opend my eyes to see him looking down on me with an amused look on his face as he tried to hold in his laugher.

"What's so funny?" I asked him annoyed

"You are." He said laughing "You actually thought I was…I was…going to…KISS YOU!" he then turned and headed to the exit, still laughing like a damn hyena. My blood raced through my viens and I felt that rage coming back.

"DAMN YOU…YOU…DAMN JERK!" I shouted back at him as he was only a couple of steps out of the office.

"Thank you….and don't forget to have a nice day." He said back to me and then he was gone. I just sat there completely pissed with myself because for one second I really did believe he was going to kiss me and if he had I wouldn't have stop him.

* * *

_TBC.._

* * *

.please chick on the puple button that reads "Submit Review: Go" please ? i would love to hear what you guys think of this story. pretty please... 


	4. Surprised Reaction and She's Mine!

Konnichiwa Mina! I knew it's been a long time, but I'm back...Cherrymoonblossoms. I loved this story so much that I begged my sister to do chapter 5 as well...but she needs a little convincing so I'm have a poll at the end of this chapter to see which author do you...the readers would want to do chapter 5. here's a retake of our works my sister has done the frist two chapters, I had done chapter 3 and ths one. so let us now who you guys want...it's viewers choice!

Important note: In this chapter Sakura does get the love letter and not only that but there are three POV's in this chapter...Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke. I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you guys like it

* * *

_Sakura's Admirer_

_Surprised Reaction/ She's Mine!_

* * *

I sat down on the bed completely pissed with myself. "How dare he make me think that he was going to...to...kiss me." I muttered to myself.

I touched my face and felt the hot blush still leering on my face. I don't know anything about this guy, but there was something about him that made me feel something deep inside. I truly wish that this feeling would go away. I let out a deep sigh and decided to dismiss the subject; it was best if I consecrated on getting better then worrying about some stupid guy and him almost kissing me.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I reopened them and sat up slowly on the bed. I felt relieve that my back wasn't sore anymore, but my ankle still felt sore and it was trembling. I turned and sat up ready to go, I heard the bell ring and panicked. I called to nurse Shizune.

"Shizune-san, what period is it?" I asked quickly

"It's the beginning of the 8th." She said causally "Why? What happened?"

I let out a deep sigh of relief as I called out to her again. "I have to go, I need to do a 10,000 word essay and it is due tomorrow. Do you think you could help me out? I can't stay here." I said as I peered over the bed to look at her.

"Ok. I've got something that would help you out." She said happily. I smiled as I saw her coming with a small box and a pair of crushes.

15 minutes later

I was walking down the hall to the library. I knew I was late, but it didn't matter, I was so happy. Shizune had helped me a lot in the office. She not only wrapped up my ankle, but she also gave me some painkillers and she also found me some clothes in the lost and found, which were clean. (A/N: she's wearing a light pink quarter sleeve top and a pair of Jean shorts)

I got my book bag and I was a few feet away form the library. I sighed in relief as I mange to make it in with little to no problems at all. The library was huge; there were rows and rows of books.(A/N: if you ever read Tokyo Mew Mew or watched Kim Possible before then you know what I'm talking about)

I made it to the front desk and handed in my late pass to the librarian. I made my way to the many tables that was in the large room. I found a table with built in dividers, so I could have an isolated space to myself. I couldn't see who was next to me or in front of me and I was happy because I need to be alone to finish this essay.

I sat down and place my cruches next to me and I placed my book bag on the desk and pulled out two notebooks and a pen. one notebook was for my essay and the other was for my science class. I opened one of the notebooks and started on my essay. About 15 minutes into it I heard someone move to the space that was in front of me. I ignored it and continued with my writing, about five minutes later I felt them kick me in my leg and the worst part was it was the same leg that I injured in the period before.

I gasped in pain and remained quiet, waiting for the person to tell me that they were sorry and asked if I was okay. When I heard nothing, I got pissed and stood up to look at them. I noticed that they were reading and the book had covered their entire face from me.

"HEY YOU!" I called to them.

The person didn't answer. I was starting to lose my patience.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

Again no response. Now I was really peeved.

"HEY! DAMN IT! ANSWER ME RIGHT-"I was cut off when I heard them speak.

"Do you mind lowering your voice? We're in a library and they have rules about the volume of your voice." The person said as they flipped the pages of their book. "Plus I can't consecrate with you nagging in my ears."

My teeth clutched again and my anger build when I heard the voice. I knew all to well who it belonged to. It belonged to the same person who had mange to make my already bad day worst.

"YOU AGAIN!" I said shocked as I pointed my finger in front of him.

He lowered his book and looked at me, he gave me a blank look and then returned to his book.

"Its rude to point your finger at someone…I see you got new clothes that actually fit you...and you even found some shorts…that's good." He said causally

I paused surprised 'Did he just compliant me?'

"Yeah…Shizune gave me some new clothes." I said casually

He looked at me for a moment and gave a small smile as he returned to his book.

"You look nice…in fact you look younger." He said casually

_'OK…His being nice to me...WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE BAKA?' _I was shocked that he was actually trying to be nice to me…. I guess he felt bad for what had happen to me and wanted to make up for it.

"Thank you…how much younger do I look?" I asked polity with a smile on my face.

"Your welcome…. 10 years." He said causally

"10 YEARS!" I shouted, "ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK LIKE A FIVE YEARS OLD?" I demanded as I placed my hands on my hips.

"If the shoe fits," He said as he returned back to his book. "Do you mind shutting up, you're really becoming annoying."

If I could I would have take my crutch and beaten him into a pulp…but there were too many witnesses and I couldn't afford to go to jail at my young age. Though I doubt anyone would blame me. I decided that if I just ignore him then he wouldn't bother me. I had come to the conclusion that the only reason why he starts with me is because I start it…so if I leave him alone then he won't bother me. Yes, that was the plan…I was going to move far away from him and continue on my work in peace.

I looked at him and smiled at him. He gave me a confused look as he took his eyes off the book to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"How about this." I said as I blindly began to place everything in my book bag quickly. "I leave you alone and you leave me alone and both of us would be happy. I'm going to leave and finish my work in peace and you could stay here and finish your book in peace. You won't follow me and I won't come back to you. Deal?" I said as I stretch my hand out for him to shake as I gave him a warm smile.

He gave me a blank look, but then he shrugged his shoulders and shook my hand in agreement. I smiled as placed my book bag on my back and grabbed my crutches. I slowly made my way around to the other side of the library, I turned around to see that he was still staring at me, I waved back at him and decided that this was a good of enough time to say it.

"Have a nice day." I said as I walked over to the other side of the library.

* * *

(Itachi's POV)

I sat there at the desk, I still had my eyes on the spot where she was once standing and gently shook my head and whispered. "That's my line." I then began to go back to reading my book. About five minutes later I heard a voice in front of me asked.

"Hey, do you know who's notebook this is?" a guy with sliver hair asked. I looked at the notebook he was talking about and noticed that it belonged to Sakura.

"Damn, she is so hopeless." I said as I got up and took the notebook from his hand. "Thanks I'll give it back to her." I then made my way to the other side of the library and tired to find her, I looked all over the place and I couldn't find her anywhere. I was really starting to get annoyed with this, just then I heard the bell ring.

"Oh Great" I said dryly "Now I'm going to have to go find her at her classroom and give this back to her." I shook my head at the idea. _'Why should I be the one to give it back to her? In fact I have every right to keep it and make her feel really bad about forgetting it. Maybe that would teach her to be more carefully with her things.'_

I let out a deep sigh and shook my head._ 'No...I should give it back to her, it looks like it's important, she really is fortunate that I'm a really nice guy. she should be grateful and thankful to me for wanting to give it back to her.' I_ looked into the notebook to find some clues as to where the room was, I flip through the pages and saw nothing._ 'Hum...maybe she didn't write the room number on her notebook, hum that sounds like something a little kid would do. anyway I see-'_

I cut myself short when I noticed on the back of the cover was her name and the room number of the class. _'Nevermind...apparently she is a little kid, well at lest she also mange to put which period it was. Now I know where she is, baka, she should never put all that information on her notebook...(sighs) oh well, I better get going, I want to go home.'_

With that in mind, I grabbed my things and headed to her classroom._ 'Damn this is sooo annoying.'_ I walked down the hall and was greeted by a few fangirls on the way to her classroom, I gave them simple nod and likewise they smiled at me, unlike Sasuke I wasn't rude to my fangirls, you never know when they would came in handy.

As I walked down the hall I walked by the locker, I decided since it's on the way to the classroom I would drop it in. I walked over to the locker and slipped it through the slot and then continued on my way, before long I had made it in front of her classroom.

I knocked on the door, I heard a voice inside telling me to come in. I opened the door of the classroom and step in, once inside I heard all the girls scream my name and all the guys looked like they wanted to puke. I sighed, I even have freshman fangirls. The teacher gave me a warm smile and likewise I gave her a warm smile.

"Why Uchiha Itachi, what brings the top science student here?" She asked happily

"Good afternoon, Kurenai-sensei" I said charmingly "I came here to give a friend of mine back her notebook."

"Really?" She asked curiously "I wonder who it is?"

I looked around the room at all the girls and noticed that she wasn't there. _'What? She's not here, but I thought that she had this class.'_

"Umm...Kurenai-sensei, is there a Haruno Sakura in this class, this period?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

She gave me the same look as she looked around and noticed that she wasn't there either. she turned back to me and gave me a confused look.

"Yes, she's in this class, but she's not here, hum...that's not like her to be late."

I let out a sigh as I turned to leave, I made one step towards the door when it flew open to reveal Sakura out of breath and looking like she lost something very important she had her head down as she tired to get her breath back. When her breathing was back to normal, she looked up and froze in her tracks. She looked at me in compete disbelief as I gave her a smirk and a rise eyebrow.

"You again?" She said as she walked closer and closer to me. I just gave her a small chuckle and a sly look.

"Now, now, that's no way for you to talk to someone who did you a favor." Kurenai said informally.

"Favor?" She mocked bitterly "The only favor that this guy has ever done for me was not to bother me as I did my report. He's nothing but an annoyance to me."

I frowned at her comment. _'I came all this way for this? What a wrench.'_

"Hey, You have no right to talk to Itachi-kun like that Sakura." I turned my head and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes, looking at her with an evil look in her eyes. I smirked at Sakura and she gave me a look like she was the victim and I was the bad guy.

"Ino, you have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she turned her head from me to Ino and then back to me again.

"You could be so mean Sakura-chan, even after Itachi-San has returned your notebook." A blue-haired girl said sternly...See what did I tell you? Fangirls do came in handy.

"What?" She asked puzzled as she looked at the girl and then at me. I gave her a smirk and a rise eyebrow as I presented her missing notebook to her. she looked at it and then at me. She was at a lost for words, she looked like she wanted to apologize to me, but I beat her to it.

"I bet you feel like a real baka right now, you made a scene in class and you insulted me, when all I did was return your notebook." I said matter-of-factly as I looked at her with crossed arms as she lower her head in shame. I felt bad, I really wasn't that bad of a guy. I smiled at her and placed my hand on top of her head, she looked at me surprised, I just gave her a smirk.

"Your forgiven, just be careful with your things next time, okay?" I said charmingly as I walked past her and towards the door.

"Thank you...Itachi" I heard her say over my shoulder. I smiled inward and continued on my way out but not before saying...

"Your welcome, have a nice day, sweetie." I said as I made it to the door, I didn't hear her say anything. I opened the door and before leaving I looked through the conner of my eye and saw a pair of dark eyes sending a death glare to me, I turned my head and gave a smirk...he really should learn to control himself...foolish little brother.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. He actually did something nice for me, maybe I really did have him all wrong. I took my seat in the room next to Hinata, As I walked to my seat, I looked at all the faces that was glued on me. They looked like they were in shock that I actually know Itachi, I really didn't pay them any mind. I walked closer and closer to my desk, I was almost there when I notice the person whose seat was only a couple of seats a head of me, was sending a dangerous look in my direction, I just rolled my eyes and continued on my way...He really should learn how to control himself...Sasuke-baka.

I made it to my seat next to Hinata and quickly started on my work. Hinata turned her head to me and whispered to me.

"Sakura-chan, how did you get Itachi-san to notice you like that?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he's such a jerk...just like his baka brother." I whispered annoyed

"Unbelievable" She said in a shocked low voice.

"Whatever" I said as I continued with my work. Not long after class was over, everyone got there things and left in quite a hurry. I slowly got my things and waited for Hinata so we could go to our lockers. I looked up from my desk to see Sasuke looking back at me with the same jealous and pissed look as before, he walked over to us and stopped in front of my desk and placed both his hands on the desk as he leaned in and gave me a cold glare. I just gave him an annoyed look like I could careless.

"What?" I asked him coldly. He didn't faze at all, but his look had gotten more serious.

"What's going on, Sakura?" He asked with hidden anger in his voice

"What are you talking about?" I asked coldly.

"With you and Itachi." He said as I could tell his was losing his patience. "What the hell was that, I saw earlier? First, it was him carrying you around in gym class and now this! What the hell is going on with the two of you?"

I stood up with my crutch at hand and Hinata next to me, I turned next to him and gave him a death glare of my own.

"Look at me." I said harshly "I was injured today because your baka brother made me trip...he then felt bad and carried me to the nurse office, then he kicked me in the same leg in the library and made me forget my notebook. Then he came out of his way to give it back to me and embarrass me in front of everyone...now you tell me, does that sound like there's something going on with us?" I asked harshly, he didn't anything to me nor did the look on his face soften. I had enough of this...

"Look, Tell your brother, if he doesn't want my foot up his butt, to stay far away from me...and you know what? While your at it, why don't you stay away from me too...you really are brothers...you're both jerks." I said as I didn't even bother to look at his face, I called Hinata over to me and the both of us left the room with Sasuke still in it.

A few minutes later, we were at our lockers. I opened my locker and blindly put my stuff in the locker and started to pull other stuff out.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan, you didn't sound like yourself back there with Sasuke-kun" She asked me as she gotten all her things from her locker.

"No, I'm not, I'll be better when I get home." I said as I placed my hand back in my locker and felt a piece of paper. I turned my head to see what it was, I then notice it was a small fold piece of paper. I took it out of my locker and close it as I began to examine it.

"What's that?" Hinata asked as she also noticed the small piece of paper in my hand.

"I don't' know" I said as I stared at it, it had my name on it, I shrugged my shoulders and opened it. I read it and my eyes widen, I felt my heart skipped a beat. Hinata saw the look on my face and asked me if she could read it. I gave her the paper, she took in her hand then opened it and slowly read it in a low voice, so her and myself could hear it

_To My Beautiful Cherry Blossom:_

_The midnight sky holds thousands of stars. Each of those stars shine with their own brilliance...their own beauty. Your light shines brighter then all the stars in the galaxy...you are more beautiful and exotic then the jasmine that only bloom in the mid-summers night..._

_My beautiful Cherry Blossoms...for every heart break there is a new found love...like the thousands of twinkling stars n the midnight sky, there s but one star for each person and somewhere out there, someone has a star as bright and beautiful as yours._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Once she had finished, she looked at me with eyes widen and a shocked look on her face. All she could say to me as we both looked at each other in awe was...

"Sakura-chan, that was the most beautiful letter I have ever read." She said with tears in her eyes. I looked at her with the same expression, I was at a lost for words. I finished with my books at the locker and the both of us walked down the hall and out of the school in total silence.

We were only a couple of blocks away from Hinata's house when I finally decided to break the silence.

"I don't know." I said softly under my breath

"What?" She asked as she turned her head to me.

"I have no idea who could've written that letter, it was so beautiful that I'm at a lost for words...whoever he is...I hope that we could be friends." I said with a slight smile on my face. Hinata gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you're right, Sakura-chan, who knows maybe right now, he could be home right now...thinking about you and writing more beautiful poems about you." She said with a smile. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah...I wonder what my mystery man is doing right now." I thought aloud

* * *

.

_'Where the hell is he?_' I thought to myself as I pulled my Black firebird into the drive way of my mansion._ 'I'm going to kick his butt once I find him...how dare he do this to me'_ I muttered under my breath as I got out of the car and slammed the door.(A/N: To find out what the mansion looks like, I suggest you read "Junction" ) I marched up to the door and before I could even opened it I was met up with the maid.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-sama" She said cheerfully. I only gave her an annoyed look, any other time I would have smiled and greeted her properly but today, I had other things on my mind and shooting the breeze with the maid wasn't one of them.

"I'm giving you the day off today." I said coolly "Don't worry about me or Itachi, we could take care of ourselves for tonight, leave now."

She gave me a confused look but did as I said as she walked past me and left. Now there was no one here but me and that backstabbing, low class, worthless piece of trash. I heard sounds coming from his room and my eyes turned red with the anger that was building up inside of me...I had only one intention and that was to kill Itachi.

I threw my book bag on the floor and rushed up the stairs and down the hall to that guy's room...I reached the door and checked if it was unlocked. When I found out that it was...a evil smile formed on my face. _'Oh, Yes, his butt is mine, I'm going to make him confess what he did and then I'm going to beat the crap out of him. That's the plan...beat the crap out of Itachi.'_

I opened the door and found him on the edge of his bed with his head down playing his guitar. _'Damn, he really knows how to piss me off.'_ He didn't stop playing nor did he bring his head up to even talk to me.

"You know it's rude to come into someone's room without permission." He said causally as he continued to play

"CUT THE CRAP! ITACHI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND SAKURA?" I demanded ready to beat the crap out of him if he gave me the wrong answer. he didn't faze one bit when he answered me.

"I don't believe that, it's any of your business." He said causally. I clutched my teeth and tighten my knuckles so tight that they turned white. Was he trying to piss me off?...well if he was then it was working.

"I don't care about your business, just leave Sakura out of it." I said angrily "She doesn't belong to you, so stay away from her or I'll-" I was cut off when I found myself pinned against the wall by Itachi. I twitched in pain as he held a tight grip on my collar. I saw the look on his face and he looked really clam, though his actions told me he was pissed, he gave me a look like he wasn't intimidated by me.

"Beat the crap out of me?" He finished my sentience with a rise eyebrow. "Foolish little brother...what makes you think that you have any right to say those words to me?"

"She doesn't belong to you." I said through clutched teeth

"Last time I checked, she didn't belong to you either." He said with a knowing gaze. I tried to break free from his grip but it just got tighter and tighter.

"You can't have her." I said with

"Why not?" He asked with a hint of slyness to his voice

"Because, I..." I trailed off

"You..." He urged

"I still-" I was cut off when I saw the look on his face. He knew what I was going to say and he didn't look like he wanted to hear it.

"What? Love her?" He mocked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Think about it. Do you really love her or are you just saying that."

"You know how I feel about her and still you went a head and did this to me. First it was carrying her around in gym class and then at class, just tell me what you have planed for her." I said coldly

"Listen to yourself." He said coldly "Your such a selfish little punk, no one did anything to you. You brought this upon yourself Sasuke. You broke up with her for the most stupidest and selfish reason and now when someone else shows interest in her, you go into 'Jealous boyfriend mode.'" He said coolly as he let go of his grip over me and watched as I dropped to the floor gasping for air. I looked up at him with murderous eyes as he got down to my eye level and gave me a smirk.

"You really want to fight me for her?" He asked me calmly

"She would forgive me if I explain why I broke up with her." I said with determination "I won't allow you or anyone else to have her."

"Is that so?" He asked as he walked back to his bed and played his guttier. "Then you can leave, we're done here."

I looked back at him with murderous eyes as I turned to walked to the door, I stepped one foot out before I mumbled a curse word to him. The next second was a blur when I felt a gust of wind flew pass my face. I turned to my head to the wall was shocked to see a kunai knife though it holding a few stands of my hair with it.

I froze in place when I felt him standing behind me, I felt his charka rise, I gulped hard unsure of what to do next. My heart froze as he spoke.

"I'd watch what I say if I was you...little brother...if you don't want to end up like that wall over there, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about me and Sakura...Got it?" He said deadly

I gulped hard and nodded vigorously. "Good now get out of my room." He said coldly

I quickly walked out of the room and walked to my room, I had reached my door when I heard him play his guitar again. I turned back to the closed room and cursed under my breath. if he thinks that he scarred me out of telling Sakura the truth then he has another thing come.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

So...I hope you guys like this chapter...Wow is it me? or did they take sibbling ravarly to a whole new leavl...I bet you guys are wonderingwhat the reason was for Sasuke to break up with Sakura, right? well you'll find out in the next chapter...for now I ask if you would please click on the kawai purple buttion and let us know who do you want to do chapter 5...the polls are now open! vote!

Ja Ne

Cherrymoonblossoms-


	5. The Aftermath

Konnichiwa Mina, I read your reviews and it was decided that both of us are going to work on this chapter together, so I hope you guys like it and thank you so much for the reviews. Ja Ne!

Important Note: Sorry guys, but we skipped a head in the story to one week later, we're just going to list off what Sakura got, and also to mention every time she got something Hinata was always there and so she knows about her secret admirer. However, neither of them knows its Itachi…YES IT'S ITACHI! WHAT A SHOCKER! For those of you who had wish it to be Itachi, congats you were right, for the Sasuke fans out there (my sister included) sorry maybe next time.

Here's the list of what she got:

Monday: Love letter

Tuesday: candy

Wednesday: Teddy bear

Thursday: A dozen pink and red roses

Friday: A Little black cat named Koneko

Anyway, unknown to Sakura who was happy and excited to reserve all these gifts, Hinata being the editor and chief of the school news paper has a little surprised for her…Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Sakura's Admirer_

_Chapter Five: The Aftermath

* * *

_

I woke up that morning happily and greeted the day. I hoped out of my bed and skipped over to my bathroom humming a song on my way. After taking a wonderful shower, I skipped back to my room and hummed all the way to my closet; and opened the door with open arms.

"I love all of you!" I sang as I hugged my clothes, I took in my scent of exotic cherry blossoms. I giggled and twirled around as I picked up a pair of flare slim-fitted blue jeans, a pink tube top with glitter designs of cherry blossoms with a matching jean jacket and pink flip-flop sandals. I was on my way to go downstairs when I saw Koneko on my bed curled up into a cute little ball. _'Aww, Kawai!'_ I picked her up and gave her a warm hug as she let out a soft meow. _'I love you so much, my little Kawai Koneko!'_

I then walked downstairs with a huge smile on my face. I walked in the kitchen and I saw my parents. My dad was at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper and my mom was washing the dishes. I simply smiled and hummed my way around the kitchen as I grabbed a pop-tart and a small bottle of sunny-Delight.

"Hi mommy!" I sang "Hi Daddy! I love both of you so much!" I ran over and hugged my dad from behind.

"I love you Daddy!" I said happily

He looked at me trough the corner of his eye and gave me a confused look.

"Umm….I love you too, honey." He said unsurely

"Are you okay sweetie?" My mom asked curiously.

"Oh yes Mommy, everything is wonderful, my life has meaning to it now and I just want to sprinkle my pixie dust of love for the whole world to enjoy." I said with my hands cupped together and huge stars in my eyes with a chibi face.

Just then I heard the clock ring, I looked at it and saw it was 7:00am, school would start in a half an hour. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye and headed outside to greet the morning day.

Oh it felt so good to be outside, the smell of fresh morning dew filled the air and the warmth of the early sun made me feel even more wonderful. I just feel like singing and you know what? I think I will.

"Nee, kikoe masu ka?" I sang as I opened the door to the passenger seat and placed my pink massager bag in it.

"sora wa…hate shinaku aoku sunde ite." I closed the door and walked over to the drivers side. "umi wa… kagiri naku koudai de ite"

I opened it and got in to start the car, with a huge smile on my face. "kimi wa…itsumade mo egao de ite…janai to nai chau kara " I laughed as I stepped on the gas and proceeded to go to school.

"Ok, I think a new song is in order." I turned on my radio and I nearly screamed when I heard the song that was playing. _'OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!'_ I turned up the volume and I started to sing along with the music.

"I believe your promise, its too hard to give me courage, always I feel it, the precious time with you." I sang as I drove the rest of the way to school. Before I got to school the song ended and a new one began. When I heard it I got as excited as I did for the last song.

* * *

I had reached school with some time to spare. I pulled up to the school parking lot and parked the car. I was still humming along with the last song that was playing on the radio; I then started to walk to the front of the school, as I walked I saw a few people looking at me and smiling while they had the school newspaper in their hands. I gave them a confused look as they only laughed harder. 

'_What was that all about?'_ I asked myself as I walked to the left side entrance of the school, it was really close to my locker and I like walking through that side, anyway, I only made one step in the school when everyone's eyes fell upon me, there were papers on the floor and everyone had the school newspaper in their hand as they all gave me a smirk or a snicker as they talked among themselves.

'_Ok, what in the world is going on?'_ I asked myself as I walked closer and closer to my locker. As I continued on with my walk the looks and murmuring did not stop, in fact, it got worse. Everywhere I looked I saw everyone's eyes on me. I decided to ignore it, whatever, as long as it has nothing to do with me; I could careless what they do.

I finally made it to my locker, I opened it and started to place my things in it, I then began to take out my textbooks for the classes when I heard a very loud and hyper voice coming towards me. I let out a deep sigh, where does he find the energy so early in the morning?

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, please tell me is not true! Sakura-chan." He said as I saw him race towards me, with the school newspaper in his hands. I looked at the paper in his hands and gave him a confused look. _'Ok, what's up with the newspaper?'_ I really had to know why everyone was acting like they were on crack so early in the morning.

"Good morning Naruto." I said as I turned my attention to Naruto and gave him a warm smile.

"Sakura-chan, Tell me it's not true!" He whined in my ears.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He gave me a confused look as if I didn't know what was going on, and in fact, I really had no idea what was going on.

"You mean you have no idea Sakura-chan?" He asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"No, I have no idea, why is everyone looking at me like I'm on crack or something?" I asked confused.

"You didn't read the newspaper, did you?" He asked me with the paper still in his hands.

"No, what's it about?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Naruto gulped hard and he gave me a look like he was unsure if he should tell me or not, but I just gave him the death glare and he flinched and then gave me the newspaper. I took the newspaper from him and look at it, my eyes widening in total shock at what was on the front page. I shouted in shock at what I was currently looking at.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" I shouted as I skipped through the pages of the newspaper and notice that the entire newspaper was on me and my secret admirer. I turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both of my hands.

"TELL ME THIS A JOKE, NARUTO! I'M BEING PUNK'D RIGHT?" I shouted panicky as I shook Naruto like a rag doll. "I'M BEING PUNK'D RIGHT? ASHTON KUSHUR, IS WATCHING ME RIGHT NOW AND HIS LAUGHING AT ME, I HEAR YOU ASHTON! YOU COULD STOP NOW!"

"Sa-ku-ra-chan, please, stop, your hu-rt-ing-me." Naruto said as I shook him

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" I demanded angrily at him

"I found a whole sack of them in the cafeteria, and I believe Hinata is passing them out as well." He said quickly as the fear of me wanting to beat the crap out of someone came into view.

"WHAT!" I shouted again as I slammed my locker door and zoomed through the school towards the cafeteria with Naruto close behind.

* * *

I was outside in the parking lot on the hood of my car, my eyes burned red with the sharingan, as I was reading the schools newspaper. 

The wind swept through my hair and my open shirt. I was wearing a pair of dark blue diesel jeans and a white slim-fitted shirt with a navy blue short sleeve dress shirt with my head protector. I felt like dressing cool today, but now as I skipped through the pages and with each new page my anger grow more and more.

Last week was hell enough, every time she would get something form him, my anger and hate grew. Considering it happened right in front of me and that damn wrench didn't have the decently to keep cool about it, NO, she just showed it off, while I just sat there with rage burning deep within me. I knew very well who gave her all those damn gifts…damn him…

Just what the hell is he trying to pull with her….my eyes grew red…what does he want with her…my blood boiled…why is he trying to piss me off…my heart burned…I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO HAVE HIS WAY ANYMORE!... I was ready for a fight…I'm going to tell her everything and there's nothing he can do to stop me.

I crumbed up the newspaper and took a deep breath when I let it go the ball of paper was now a ball of fire. I dropped it to the ground and watched it burn in front of me…by the time I'm done with him, his going to be wishing that he was that ball of fire before me….

I hopped off the car and carried my navy blue massager bag and walked towards to the school, I saw a pretty weak tree on my way to the entrance and I still felt my anger boil. So I…

"Katon: housenka no justu (fire element: Phoenix fire technique)"

The tree caught on fire and I watched it burn for a moment before walking the rest of the way to the school with the tree still burning in the background….my hate and anger growing with each step….now I'm pissed.

* * *

I just arrived at school; I was feeling pretty good about myself. Last week was so surreal. It felt like a dream. 

I would send her, her gifts and I would watch form a far as she would brag to her friends about the wonderful things that she had gotten. I would watch from a far and smile to myself as I saw the beautiful smile on her face.

My beautiful cherry blossom should always have a smile on her face.

My eyes soften a bit as I got out of my car, I haven't seen Sasuke in a while and quite frankly, I don't give a damn what happens to him…he's just full of himself. I let out a deep sigh as I walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side of my car and began to take my portfolio and black massager bag out.

I looked up at the sky and began to admire its beauty, the clouds and the sun. it felt so…nice, the wind swept through my clothes, which were my black diesel jeans, a white slim-fitted shirt and a black short sleeve dress shirt with my head protector….what?...I got to look cool and black was cool.

Anyway, I just closed the door to my car when I heard a chirpy voice call out to me. I mentally let out an annoyed sigh as I already knew who it was. Every morning….why did I have to be so damn hot?

"OHAIYO,ITACHI-KUN!" she chirpped as I turned my head and saw her running towards me with the schools newspaper and a bento box lunch in her hands. I put on a fake smile and tried my best to be somewhat cheerful…she a fan girl so I had to be nice to her, even if she was annoying.

"Ohaiyo, Hikari-san" I said with a fake smile on my face. She had blonde hair and green eyes, she was captain of the varsity cheerleader team and next to me she was the smartest girl in the whole school and she was also in my advance classes as way….she's such a snob, not to mention she is well known for being the easiest girl in school.

"Itachi-kun, I made you lunch today." She said as she presented me with the bento box. I looked at it and gave her a warm smile…(sighs) if there was one thing I actually liked about fan girls, it was that they could really cook…I never had to bring lunch from home or buy my lunch in school, because everyday a different fan girl would bring me a bento box filled with homemade food. I had to admit that Hikari's cooking was really good.

However I really would wish that Sakura would make me lunch…when Sasuke and Sakura were together, she made him lunch all the time, one day I guess he was in a good mood because he let me try some of her cooking…oh my gosh…I felt like my taste buds that died and gone to heaven. I sighed to myself as I gave her a small smile and took the box from her hands. I noticed the newspaper in her hand and asked her about it.

"Hey, is that the new addition of the schools newspaper?" I asked curiously, as I eyed the paper in her hand.

She looked at the paper in her hand and let out a small giggle. I gave her a raised eyebrow and confused look as I had placed the lunch in my bag and I was carrying my portfolio over my shoulders. She gave me a little snicker as she handed me the paper, I gave her a look like she was on crack, which I firmly believe she is and glance down at the paper in my hand. The moment my eyes saw the paper my eyes widen in shock and anger, but mostly it was anger.

"What the hell?" I asked myself out loud. Hikari just let out a small giggle as I gave her a death glare, she got the hint and shouted up…I don't believe this on the front cover was a picture of Sakura and above that in bold writing was "Are You This girls Prince Charming?" I dropped my portfolio and skipped through the pages…every page…every page was on her…what the hell…I felt my blood boil…who did this? And mostly importantly does every one in the school know? I looked up at Hikari and she flinched back a bit when I looked at her.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"What's the matter, Itachi-kun do you know her are something?" She asked me curiously

"Never mind that" I snapped at her "Where did you get this from?"

She gave me a confused look that only pissed me off further. "I got it from the cafeteria? Why?"

I didn't say a word as I raced from my car to the cafeteria.

* * *

I made it to the cafeteria with Naruto close at hand, it was still early in the morning and class won't start for 20 mins so there weren't that many people in the cafeteria. 

I looked around for Hinata and soon found her handing out newspapers to everyone in the there. I felt my blood boil as I marched over to her with Naruto right next to me.

"Sakura-chan, please, could you let me go, please, I have class soon and I would let to go please." He pleased; I then snapped out of my daze and looked at him through the corner of my eye with a knowing look. I then remembered that I held a tight grip on his collar. I immdently let go of him and gave him a sorry look.

"Sorry about that Naruto, you could go now, later." I said calmly to him.

"Later, Sakura-chan." He said as he left the cafeteria, I looked at him leave as he left and then returned my gaze to Hinata who was still handing out newspaper. I marched over to where she was.

She was smiling and handing out the newspapers, she then turned her head in my direction and flinched back in shock…..yeah be afraid…be very afraid.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan, h-h-hi there." Hinata stuttered from behind one of the tables as I gave her a death glare,

"Don't you 'Sakura-chan' me." I snapped with a pissed look on my face. "What's the meaning of this?" I said as I picked up one of the newspapers and shoved it in her face.

"Well, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." She said with a pout "I just wanted you to find your secret admirer, since last week, all those gifts, he seems like amaze guy and I just wanted you to be happy…that's all, you're my best friend and I just want you to be happy." She said with a sorry look on her face.

"Even so, you still had you no right to do this to me without my permission." I said harshly to her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan." She said with her head down and in a low voice.

My eyes soften a bit; I really could tell she wanted me to be happy. I let out a deep sigh and reach my hand over the table and placed it on her shoulder. She looked up at me and gave me a look.

"I understand that you wanted to make me happy, but this wasn't the best way to do it, I don't know how far it had spread but-"I was cut off when a felt a strong grip on my arm. I turned my head in anger and noticed it was Sasuke.

He gave me a dangerous and dark look as he shot a glance at Hinata and garbed one of the newspapers on the table before partly dragging me over to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Sasuke, what the-"I was cut off again by him.

"Shut the hell up wrench" He said dangerously low

I was about to say something until he roughly pinned me to the wall. I twitched in pain as I gave him an anger look, he didn't flinched at all but his look had gotten more dark that if you wasn't use too it as much as I was then it could've scared the crap out of you.

"Explain." He said in a dark voice as I could feel his red sharingan eyes burning right trough me.

"Explain, what?" I asked him with an annoyed look on my face.

"Don't screw with me." He said in his low and dark voice. He then shoved the newspaper in my face. "DON'T SCREW WITH ME! THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" His fist echoed as he slammed it against the wall where I was pinned.

"Look, I'm just as pissed as you are." I said in my defense " I got to school in a good mood and then this happen, so don't get on my case about it."

"Do you-"He trailed off in a low voice as he gave me a look like he was in pain….What the hell? Why does he look like his pain for?

"Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?" He asked in a anger voice "I know I broke up with you, last week, but….do you….do you have to keep reminding me about it?" he said in stressed voice

"What are you talking about?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow "You broke up with me, I would think you be happy about it."

"Don't you think had a reason behind it?" He said in his defense

"What reason could you possibly have to break up with me?" I asked in a mocking tone

He hesitated and bit his lower lip as he turned his head a way from me. He then turned his head back to me and gave me a look that I've never seen before…well at lest never on him…it was the look of regret.

"Well?" I asked him with my hands on my hips. His look change and he gave me a knowing look.

"I'll explain about it to you later, but right now." He said as he gave me a stern look "I have something to tell you."

"About what?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow

"It's about your secret admirer." He said in low and anger voice. My eyes widen at the change of topic, so he knows who he is…well that's great! I really want to know. I gave him a warm smile, which I guess only, pissed him off because the look on his face had darken even more.

"Don't confuse my willingness to tell you who your secret admirer is as an act of kindness." He said with an anger look on his face. "I'm only telling you this, to get back at him for what he had done to me…and you."

I gave him a confused look and tried my best to understand what he was talking about, but sadly I was one confused girl.

"Okay." I said with a raised eyebrow "then who is he?"

He was about to tell me who my secret admirer was, when Neji came from behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around annoyed and gave him a peeved look.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed

"I didn't mind to intrude, however, we going to be late for class." He said ignoring Sasuke's rudeness.

"I didn't hear the bell ring." I said with a puzzled look

"It did." He said knowingly

"When?" Sasuke and I said in unison and with raised eyebrows

He closed his eyes and pointed up with his index finger, as soon as he did the bell rang.

"Just now." He said smoothly and with a slight smirk on his face.

Sasuke let out an annoyed moan as he looked at Neji with a 'whatever' look. Neji gave him the same look as he began to walk ahead to their class.

"Are you coming, Uchiha?" He asked as he was at the door waiting for him.

"I'm coming." He called out to him. He then looked at me and gave me a stern look as he bent down and rested his lips on my ears. I felt tense as I felt his hot breath on my neck and a shiver up and down my spine…. damn he still had that effect on me.

"We'll continue this conversation later." He whispered in my ear as he was pulling away from me, he mange to lay a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed slightly as he look at me and gave me a smirk.

I watched him leave as he also watched me watching him leave. I stood there in compete shock and confusion. I had mange to look towards the other entrance of the cafeteria and there I saw Itachi looking at me with…wait a sec…why does he look sad? No. I looked harder….he wasn't sad…he was pissed.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

I know I'm going to get emails telling me "NNNNNOOOOOO!", don't worry guys I'm going to have chapter 6 up by the end of this week. I just put this up to give you a little insight on what to expect for the next chapter...man I really don't mind short chapters, however I do like stories with details...anyway, thank you so much for the reviews...I can't believe we've got 89 so far...I hope to see 100 next time...Ja Ne 


	6. Taking Matters Into My Own Hands

Sailorprincess3234: Hey everyone what's up? I know it's been awhile since I last added anything to this story. I'm super glad to see that you all love what my sister and I wrote so far. The last time I checked, I had 127 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews. At present, this is the most popular story that both my sister and I had a part in writing. It makes me so happy! If this keeps up, I'll be updating every week…if that's possible. Currently I'm working on chapter 7 of this story. Things are really getting spicy! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this story! I lost the disk that it was on and I had to start all over again…which got me really upset cause I mostly improved it. Usually I write it out on paper first then I type….and when I type I make it up on the spot…it really annoys me when things like that gets deleted! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter…then next one will be up in about a week or two. Well…just to let you all know…I'm helping my sister with another story called "You Belong to Me"…it's another Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke fanfic…check it out when you get the chance…

Anyway with that said…enjoy the story…and don't forget to do what you do best…review!

Disclaimer: If I had a choice…I'd choose Itachi over Sasuke…He's so hot…P.S. I don't own Naruto…

* * *

_Sakura's Admire_

_Taking Matters Into My Own Hands_

* * *

Itachi's POV

* * *

_Where does he get off kissing her like that! _I thought angrily to myself as I stormed out of the cafeteria. _Who the hell does he think he is? He lost his chance to be with her! And just when someone else decides to make a move he acts all defensive as if she were _still _his girlfriend! He's the most selfish, weakest and lowest person I've ever known! I can't believe that we're actually related! He makes me sick!_

I spotted him walking down the hallway towards his locker. I quickly made my way through the crowed hallway to where he was now standing. He had not yet opened his locker when I was standing right next to him.

"What do you want?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Don't give me that crap. We need to talk." I said as calmly as I could. Believe me…at the moment I was anything but calm; however, considering that the hall way was still a bit crowed, I didn't want to make an unnecessary scene.

"There's nothing that I'd want to talk to you about." He replied as he opened his locker. This guy really knows how to push my buttons. I could feel my anger boiling and my patience growing thin. After a minute or so he closed the door to his locker and turned to face me. A smirk was on his face. "I don't have the time to chat with you…maybe another time." He said as he backed away from his locker and started to walk away. The hallway by this time was almost empty and my patience finally snapped.

I grabbed his arm and in one swift movement threw him against the lockers. My eyes narrowed as my grip on his arm tighten. "What makes you think you could just get away with this? If you really cared at all for her you'd know when to give up!" I said in low cool tone.

The look on his face remained the same, which only made me even more upset. He then pulled his arm away from me and took a step to the side. He didn't even seem a bit intimidated my actions. His eyes narrowed as well as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She's still mine. I never intended on giving her up…" He shot me a death glare as he continued. "I have my reasons as to why I broke it off with her…but that by no means have anything to do with how I still feel towards her!"

I rolled my eyes as I let out a deep sigh. "You know, you are so full of yourself. You couldn't possibly have a good enough reason for breaking her heart the way that you did…I bet that you just broke it off with out giving her a reason. "I scoffed as I also crossed my arms over my chest. "You know…there is nothing that you could say to correct your actions. I wouldn't be surprised if she's completely gotten over you."

I smiled to myself as I could see him shake in anger. I saw as his hands curled up in to tight fist and I saw as he raised one of his fist to punch me. However, before he could punch me, I caught his fist in mid air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I said in a low and dangerous voice. My smile widen as I could see him trying to escape my grip. "You just have to learn how to give up. The minute you broke up with her, she was free to be with anyone her heart choose. It just so happens that her attention is on someone else and you are getting jealous cause you know that the competition is hard. You know that the chances of getting her back are slim and you'll do anything to get her back…are you…foolish little brother?"

By now I would have expected him to react in a predicable matter…yet to much of my surprise, his frown turned into a smirk and his eyes seemed to hold something that I couldn't yet put a finger on. I released my grip on him as I took a step back. What on earth was this guy thinking!

He shook his head as his smirk grew wider. "I'm afraid that you are mistaken…Itachi…" He said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" I growled at him.

"Sure her attention may be on someone else right now, but I can't believe that the 'Great Itachi' forgot one very important fact." He walked up to me gave me a challenging look. "Sakura doesn't know who her secret admire is…she's never seen him or spoken to him…well at least she doesn't think she has.

Little does she know that the very one who is swooning her with gifts and love notes is the very same guy who she absolutely distastes. I wonder how she would react when she finds out that the man of her dreams is also the man of her living nightmare…" He shook his head as he turned to walk away. When he was half way down the hall, he turned around and gave me a look of satisfaction. "It's too bad that you left such a bad first impression…I'm sure that if you didn't, you would be more of a challenge. Give it up Itachi…you've already lost." Without another word he continued on his way down the hall.

For a moment I stood there somewhat stunned. That has never happened before…he has never been that sharp with me before. I angrily punched the locker in front of me. He was really out to make this hard, wasn't he? Well…if that was the case then I think I should give him a fight that he'll never forget.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

As I walked down the hallway and rounded the corner, I couldn't help but to smile. I've never stood up to him like that before. He must be so shocked that someone dared to challenge him in that matter. Well, whatever…I meant what I said…there is nothing that he could do…I will get Sakura back…no matter what. 

I thought back to the day that I broke up with her. It's not like I planned the whole thing or anything. I really do love her. It's just that…

I shook my head. No matter how many times I thought about it…something deep inside told me that it never was a good enough reason. Yet at the time…I honestly felt that it was the only thing that I could do. I've tried to find a way to tell her, but every time….those stupid gifts that she would get from him….and it only build up my anger more and more….if there was only away to stop him…

"Hey…Sasuke isn't it?...wait up! I have to ask you a question." My head snapped back up as I turned my attention to who ever torn me away from my thoughts. I saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes running up to me. I raised my eyebrow as I gave her a questioning look.

"What do you want?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

She had finally reached me and was breathing heavily. A smile had formed across her face as her breathing returned to normal. "Have you seen Itachi-kun?" She asked after a moment.

"Nope." I said plainly as I stared to walk away. Before I got too far off, she grabbed my arm. I turned around and gave her a death glare which she didn't seem to flinch to. "What is it?" I asked as I pulled my arm from her grip.

"Please…maybe you could help me." She said as she held the schools newspaper to my face. "I was asking Itachi-kun about this earlier and he started to act all weird. He asked me where I got this from and when I told him, he ran off. What's the deal? And who is this girl?

_Great! I couldn't ask for a better moment to get back at him. This girl looks like she's his number one fan girl…maybe if she found out the truth…._ "I could answer that question for you." I said with a smirk.

"Really?" She asked with widen eyes. "Who is this girl then, and why would Itachi-kun act the way that he did."

"Well…" I said as I crossed my arms under my chest. "That girl…she's my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her last week…"

"Yeah and…?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, the minute I broke it off with her…he began to show an interest to her. I tried to tell him that I was going to get her back, but he continued to insist that she would be his..."

"He wants to go out with her!" She cried out. "I'm more beautiful then she'll ever be! What makes her think that she could get her hands on _my_ man? I'm going to have a little talk with that wench!" She turned around and began to walk off in anger. It was just then I realized what she meant. I quickly walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at me angrily.

"Don't touch her!" I said in a low and even tone. "She has nothing to do with it…if there is anyone you should be upset at, it should be with Itachi…" I said as I released my grip on her arm. I saw as she rolled her eyes and held on to the arm that I grabbed.

"You know, I didn't ask for your advice. I'll handle this in my own way…just back off ok?" With that said, she turned around and stormed down the hallway. For a moment I stood there before I continued on my way to class. I sighed deeply as I rolled my eyes. I hope the teacher doesn't get on my case…that would be such a problem so early in the morning.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

Well…I've had worst days. Really though…by the middle of the day almost everyone forgot about the newspaper and started to talk about some other gossip. That much I was happy about. The rest of the day went by quickly. I was thinking about the kiss that Sasuke had given me that morning. What on earth was that about? If that was his way of telling me that he wanted me back…then it's a case of too little too late. Who the heck did the think I was? A toy that he could play with an then throw away when he's board? Now way… I was completely turned off by that kiss. 

My thoughts then turned to this mystery guy who has been leaving me things. Today I received a poem from him…it was the most romantic thing I have ever received. Really…it's strange to say, but I was so attracted to this guy. Just by the things I've received from him…I could tell that he's very artistic, quite and completely romantic. He probably enjoyed looking up at the stars while writing his poems or even to sit in a coffee shop while drinking cappuccino and reading some old book. Whoever he was…he was so different from Sasuke…and I liked it.

As I stepped out of the school, I took a noticed to the gentle spring breeze the brushed against my skin. A warm smile came across my face as I felt the sun's warm rays shining down on me. My thoughts continue to wonder off to my mystery guy when I noticed a group of senior girls walking in my direction. The leader of the group (I assumed) was walking towards me with the others behind…and what confused me was that she was giving me a death glare.

Wait…why was she angry with me? I've never spoken to her a day in my life!

"Stay away from him you wench!" She shouted as she pushed me.

"Hey! What's your problem!" I shot back once I regained my balance; however she continued to push me anyway.

"You know so well what I'm talking about you slut…stay away from Itachi-kun. He's mine and you're never going to have him."

"Itachi!" I gasped confused. That jerk? They thought I had a thing for him? Now way! "What on earth gave you that crazy idea?" I asked as all five girls surrounded me.

"It's not what, but who." The blond haired, green eyed girl answered.

"That boyfriend of yours told me." She said with a smirk. "He's quite the cutie for a freshman…so why don't you keep you dirty hands on him and leave Itachi to a real woman?"

"Sasuke!" I shouted angrily. What on earth did he say for them to get so pissed at me? Man…he has some serious issues….he's the one who broke up with me! And how did Itachi get in on this conversation? I haven't even seen him since that day last week!

"Anyway…if you think about laying a hand on my Itachi-kun, this is a taste of what you will receive." At saying that she took a few steps back. I looked on in horror as she snapped her fingers and all four girls jumped on me. I tried to fight back but there were too many of them. I felt like giving up. Before I did though, I heard a voice call out.

"Get off from her!" Someone yelled. The next thing I knew, I saw as one by one each girl was pulled off from me. The girls gasped in shock as they stepped back. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to see who had rescued me. I gasped in surprise at who I saw.

"It…Itachi?" I gasped with widen eyes.

He then knelled down next to me and places his arm around my shoulder as he gave me a smirk. "You just never seem to find luck huh?"

Normally I would want to smack that smirk off his face…but oddly enough…I was quite happy to see him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem…just glad that I got here before they could do more damage." He said as he gave me a warm smile. I looked at him with confused eyes. This was the first time that he smiled at me like that. For some reason, seeing that smile made me feel so protected and I was quite thankful for that feeling. He then turned his attention back to the girls who continued to stare at him.

"Hikari…did you do this?" He asked the blond haired, green eyed girl angrily.

"But…but…why her Itachi-kun? Am I not good enough for you?" She said with a pout.

I saw as he rolled his eyes and gave her a look of disgust. "What you are is annoying. Get you're head out of the clouds…it's not going to happen…ever!" His eyes narrowed as he continued. "If you ever touch this girl again…you'll regret it." He said in a deathly low tone. I looked on in amazement. It was no joke, I could hear it in his voice…he was serious. I honestly had no idea what was with this new change…but…a warm smile appeared across my lips. The girls left without a word and he then turned his attention to me. We stared into each others eyes for awhile before I did something that both surprised Itachi as well as me.

Without a word I wrapped my arms around him as tears rolled down my cheeks. Not a second later, he also wrapped his arms around me. He held me in that tight embrace for awhile before I pulled away. I saw as he raised his hand and wiped away my tears. "Itachi…" I whispered softly.

"It's ok…I won't let them hurt you again." He whispered as he cradled me in his arms. A new set of tears now rolled down my cheeks. I believed him. I had no doubt about it at all. It just amazed me. A week ago from today…I hated him so much…then here he is today…holding me tightly in his arms after saving me from those girls…

"Itachi…" I whispered as I pulled away from him. He looked at me with a warm smile on his face. "Why…why would you do that for me? I…I thought that you hated me.."

I saw as he pulled his self up and reached out a hand to help me up. Once I grabbed his hand, he pulled me up. "Let's just say that I owe you. The first time we met I didn't leave such a good first impression."

I tilted my head as I looked up at him. Confusion filled my eyes. Is this really Itachi? I couldn't believe how wrong I was about him. I looked away from his gaze as I looked down. A frown appeared on my face.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" He asked softly as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head as I looked up at him. "Yeah…it's just that…I was so wrong about you. I feel really bad about it. You…are so different from you brother…I've never seen him this kind towards me."

I saw as his eyes widen by surprise but then quickly went warm again. It was just then that I noticed how handsome he was. Sure I saw it before…but this time I was really drawn to him. I gasped as I saw the sun hit his eyes and they turned to this warm grayish color. A smile came across my face as I found myself lost in his eyes.

"Um…well…if you are ok, then I have to go right now." He whispered as he looked away from me. He took a couple of steps back and turned around. As he started to walk away, something inside me just snapped. It was unexpected somehow, but at that moment…I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait…please don't go." I called out. I saw as he stopped and turned around to face me. He was quite as our eyes locked intensely. "I didn't make a good first impression either. Maybe…if you are not busy…we could…" I said just above a whisper as I walked closer towards him.

"I'd love to." He said with a warm smile. "Where would you like to go?"

Some 30 minutes had passed and we were sitting in a coffee shop. We had a nice seat next to the window. Everything was just as I would have imagined…except for my secret admire being there…we had a cup of cappuccino and he was talking to me about this poet who's work he was currently reading. It was raining pretty hard outside by the time we stepped in, so as we sipped our drinks we would occasionally glace out at the rain. Once in a while…when he wasn't looking…I found myself staring at him. I couldn't help it. This was a new side of him that I have never seen and for some reason I couldn't help but to be attracted to it.

I didn't realize that I was still staring at him since I was so deep into my thoughts. So when I heard him call out to me…I was surprised.

"Huh?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Am I that handsome that you can't take your eyes off me? You must have been staring at me in a daze for at least ten minutes now." He said with a smirk.

A frown came a cross my face as I crossed my arms under my chest. "Oh shut up Itachi!" I said playfully as I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Awe…I made you blush! How cute is that?" He said as his smirk widens and he tried to hide a laugh.

"Itachi!" I cried out playfully as I stood up and walked over towards him, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"Ow! That hurts…I was only playing around!" He said with a fake pout.

I couldn't help but to smile at him once again. I couldn't remember smiling this much…even when I was dating Sasuke. I fell on to the couch next to him as I subconsciously rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him to see a surprised look on his face. Realizing what I did, I quickly move away. However he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a warm smile.

"It's ok…I don't mind." He said softly. My face soften up from my embarrassment as I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered I as looked up at him.

He looked down at me and gave me a confused look. "For what?" He asked curiously.

"For…doubting you. It's my fault as well. I didn't leave such a great first impression either. I guess we're both to blame. But now…I really can see us becoming friends…if that's what you'd like." I said as I gave him my best puppy dog look.

He suddenly started to laugh out loud. I gave him a pout as he continued to laugh. After a minute or so, his laugher died down and he shook his head. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to laugh at you like that. It's just that…that was the most cutest look I've seen on you yet! I've got to be careful…that look could become my weakness. Anyway to answer your question…I would like to be friends with you."

My frown disappeared and a warm smile replace it as I rested my head on his shoulders again. I closed my eyes as I took in his sent of honey and vanilla. "I'm glad…" I whispered as we continued to sit in silence.

Some time later, we stepped outside. The rain had died down and we were heading towards his car. I had already dropped my car home, so that I wouldn't have to worry about going back to school to pick it up. I don't know how long we were in that café for but by the time we came out, the sun was starting to set. When we reached the car he opened the passenger's side for me. I whispered a thank you to him as I stepped into the car. He walked around the car and soon slid into the driver's seat. He stared the car and soon drove off. As he was driving to my house the two of us kept quite…until I broke the silence.

"Itachi?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah?" He asked as he continued to drive.

"What were you doing in school around the time the girls were fighting with me? I thought that school is over for you 9th period." I asked curiously.

For a moment he was silent. Since I didn't get a good look at him, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Finally after what seemed like a while, he spoke. "I was working on a project for my art class. I was heading for my car when I saw a group of girls around you. I didn't know what was going on and thought of it as no big deal. But when they started to jump on you, I know that you were in trouble…"

"Well…again…thanks." I said with a smile. "I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"Don't worry about it…I'm just glad that you are ok…and not seriously injured." He paused before he continued. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened for them to be so upset at you?" He asked suddenly.

I turned my head to look out of the window. I rested my head back as I let out a deep sigh. "I don't know. That girl with the blond hair suddenly came up to me and started to yell at me…telling me to stay away from you. Then she mentioned something about Sasuke telling her something…I couldn't understand…" I said shaking my head.

Just then, we pulled up in front of my house. We sat silently as he turned off his car. He then turned to me and gave me a serious look…which caught me off guard.

"You said that Sasuke is behind this?" He asked in a low tone. I could see anger flash in his eyes. I was completely confused by his change of attitude.

"Yeah…what is it? Why do you look so upset…it really should be me who's upset." I said as I tilted my head, giving him a puzzled look.

"That Sasuke…" Itachi said in a dangerously low tone. "He really lost it hasn't he?" He whispered more to himself.

"Itachi?" I whispered. "What are you talking about?"

He turned his attention back to me. To much of my surprise he grabbed my hand into his own. I looked up at him only to find him looking at me with such seriousness in his eyes.

"How do you feel towards Sasuke?" He suddenly asked.

My eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Why…why are you asking me that?" I asked in confusion.

I saw as he rolled his eyes and his grip on my hand tighten slightly. "Just answer the question." He said slightly annoyed.

I tilted my head at his unexpected attitude and sighed deeply. "I don't know the meaning behind your question and I don't feel that it's any of your business to tell you." With that I quickly pulled my hands away from him. I could see a shocked look across his face when I did that.

"Quite frankly…if there is anyone here who should be asking questions…it's me. I had 5 girls jump on me today and it has something to do with you and your brother. And while we are on the topic of your brother, he has been acting strange around me ever since we met…and especially since I've been receiving those things from this 'Secrete Admire' In whom I still can't figure who he is. Then all of a sudden…after not seeing you for a week, you suddenly pop up and save my butt from those girls who to begin with were upset at me…because of you. So really the one who should be asking questions is me!" I spat out angrily. I was taken back by my sudden out burst and like wise so was Itachi.

"Listen…I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to help." He said with scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Help me with what? I just need help figuring out what is going on! If you know something then just speak up…cause what ever it is you are looking for from me…I can't help you." I said as a pout came across my face and I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Just tell me wither or not you love him!" He said in a low tone.

"What does that have to do with anything? Unless you have a thing for me or something…" I replied in a low tone of my own.

We sat in silence with neither one of us looking at each other. This really did suck. We were starting to get off on a good start when this had to happen. Why on earth was I being so defective. It was a simple yes or no. It was either I loved Sasuke or hated him. I had to give Itachi a benefit of a doubt. Maybe he really did want to help me. Everything inside me was pointing towards saying that I hated Sasuke…but…for some unknown reason…I suddenly didn't know what to think about him…

"I…I don't know." I whispered suddenly while looking down.

"What?" He asked in surprise. I turned head and looked up. I could see that he was now staring at me.

"I'm answering your question…about my feelings towards Sasuke. My answer is…I don't know. Something inside tells me that there is a reason why he broke up with me. Other wise, why would he be so upset? Unless he felt that he made a mistake." I paused as a frown came across my face. "He was my first love. I've been in love with him for so long. When we finally started going together…I felt as if my dreams finally came true. Then…without an explanation he broke it off with me.

I should have felt depressed…and I did…that is until I received that letter from this mystery guy. Ever since that first letter, I didn't have much of a chance to cry over Sasuke. Now…all my attention is on this new guy…and gradually I'm starting to fall for him and my feelings for Sasuke are starting to disappear. But…" I paused once again as a tear threaten to roll down my cheeks…but I held it back.

"But if he were to give me a reason…if he still loved me…I…I just might…" I shook my head as I looked at Itachi. A warm smile crossed my face. "I'm a little confused at the moment." I whispered.

He nodded as he looked away. "So…you love both of them right?" He asked in a low voice.

I nodded my head in agreement. I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes. "Yeah…I guess I do." I then opened my eyes and turned to face him. He was still looking away. For the life of me…I really don't know what on earth came over me…but I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I pulled away and gave him a smile before I opened the door. He turned his head in my direction and gave me a surprised look as his hand rested on the spot that I had kiss.

"You know…you look really cute when you're surprised like that. Don't blame me…I couldn't resist it." As I turned away a small smirk came across my lips. "Goodnight Itachi-kun." I called out over my shoulder. When I reached the door, I turned around to look over my shoulder and saw that he still had his hand over the spot where I kissed him. I laughed inwardly at the expression on his face.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship…" I whispered to myself as I walked into my house.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *


	7. Sasuke's Reason

Konnichiwa Mina! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but my sister and I have got into a new hobby...AMV MAKING! that's right, we have an acount at and we both have AMVs there...you don't need an account to view them, but my little sister had made an AMV for this story and hers called "In the moment" it's such a KAWAI VIDEO and it goes into how Sakura is feeling about having to chose between Sasuke and Itachi...she has other ones, but that's the one to see if you really want to know what's going on in her mind in this story. I have some amvs as well you could check it out to. Our screen names are as follows:

SP3234: Akiblossoms

CMB: Sakurasmoon2008

I hope you guys could check it out...we should have a link to it on our profiles soon...

Ja Ne

_**Sakura's Admirer**_

_**Chapter 7: Sasuke's Reason**_

Sakura's POV

My anger towards him was boiling rapidly. _How on earth could he do this to me?_ I pushed open the double doors leading in to the school. It had such a force that it banged against the walls before closing on its own. Despite how early I was, the hallway was quite crowed. At hearing the sudden noise, everyone turned their heads to look at me. The minute they saw me, all of them took a step back. I was so upset that I didn't notice someone was actually brave enough to walk beside me.

"What do you want?" I growled without looking at the new comer.

"Why are you so upset, Sakura-chan? I thought that you'd be over that whole newspaper thing from yesterday."

I turned my head towards the voice and saw that it was Naruto, who was walking beside me. Even through I wasn't mad with him, my face did not change. I sighed deeply as my eyes narrowed.

"Well, apparently your best friend got a bunch of girls to beat the crap out of me yesterday. For reasons that I don't understand for the life of me, they kept saying to stay away from Itachi…ironically the very person who I thought was the biggest jerk known to men, ended up being the very person who saved me." I said with the tone on my voice holding every bit of anger in it.

"Itachi?" Naruto gasped in shock. Besides Hinata, Naruto also knew about my dislike for the other Uchiha. "Itachi…protected you? And Sasuke was the cause of those girls beating you up? Damn that's twisted…I could've sworn it would've been Sasuke who'd save you…especially since he'd been telling me over and over how much he _still _loves you…" He said causally as he was looking in the other direction of me.

My eyes widen at what he said and I stopped in my tracks. I turned to look at him and he only looked back at me in shock as he covered his mouth. I guessed it was suppose to be a secret just between them. I smirk inwardly; Naruto could never keep a secret. With out another word, I spun around and ran off. I could hear him calling out to me form behind, but I kept running. As I run, so many emotions were embracing me. I was shocked, happy, angry…I didn't know how I should feel. It wasn't long before I reached my target. He was standing by his locker.

"Sasuke" I called out to him as I made my way to him. He turned his head towards my direction and gave me a look of indifference. I ignored it as I made my way towards him.

"What is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone as he closed his locker door and turned to face me. I looked at him for a second or two before I responded. The look that was on his face was nothing different then the one he normally gives me. I was quite confused at the moment. Maybe Naruto heard wrong…right?

He continued to look at me silently. I could see by the look on his face that if I didn't say something soon, he would walk off…so I said or did the first thing that came to my mind. I walked closer towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up at him as I drew my face closer to his, I saw his eyes widen at what I was about it do, but he responded by lowering his head towards mine. Our lips touched and I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth…

Now one would expect to think that I was floating on cloud nine right about now and once again I was madly in love with him. Or one would expect to think that it was an empty kiss, that I would feel nothing. Well to be honest I didn't know what I felt…the mere touch of his lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth sent sensation up and down my spine and yet it felt like something was missing. I have a feeling that we won't be able to kiss like we use to until we set things straight between us. We finally pulled apart, still holding each other.

I tilted my head to the side with a questioning look on my face as I looked up at him. He looked down at me with the same look on his face. I released my hold of him and took a step back.

"Why did I have to hear it from Naruto?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"What?" He asked as he looked at me in confusion.

I rolled my eyes as I repeated my question. "Do you or do you not love me?" I asked in an annoyed tone. For a second I saw as his eyes widen at my question. He kept silent as he turned his head to look away.

"What makes to think that I did?" he asked in a low cold tone, as he continued to look away.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times as I gave him a look of disbelief. _He couldn't he serious could he?_ My anger was once again boiling. I've never been so confused in my life. Why? Why couldn't I get a straight answer from him?

"Liar" I muttered under my breath. As I crossed my arms under my chest, my eyes narrowed as I glared up at him.

"You're such a lair Sasuke. If what you said was true, then you wouldn't get all upset if any other guy decides to date me…you wouldn't…you wouldn't" I was shaking with so much anger that just forming my words were hard. But I mange to get the words out. "You got those girls to beat me up yesterday…all because I was around Itachi last week? You must be the most thick-headed person ever! I told you that was nothing going on between us!" I said in a low tone. When I finished I took a deep breath as I looked away. "Now is the time to tell me the truth…because I guarantee that there won't be a next time."

For a few moments all was quite between us, expect for the regular noise of people walking around in the hallway. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"I told her not to touch you, it had nothing to do with you…I was trying to get back at him. He knows how I feel about you and he's still trying to take you away from me." He said in such a low voice that I had to strain myself to hear it.

"Why is it that everyone expects me knows how you feel about me? Don't you think that I should be the first to know?" I cried out.

"I couldn't tell you!" He said in a low tone as he obviously tried to keep his cool.

"Tell me what?" I urged as my hands rested on my hips. "What do you have to tell me?"

He paused as he looked away, I could see an uncomfortable look written on his face. I was taken back by it.

"I didn't what to do it. I felt it would be the best thing to do at the time." Once again he paused as he looked around, then to my surprise he grabbed my hand and started to pull me into somewhere. Not long afterwards, he walked into an empty classroom. He released my hand as he closed the door behind him. I walked over to the teacher's desk and leaned against it, as he turned around to face me. I was left completely confused by his actions. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face as he continued to speck.

"I didn't want to talk about this matter around others." He walked over towards me and the look on his face change slightly. I could feel the hot blush creeping its way on to my cheeks.

"Don't give me that look…we're not together anymore remember?" I spat out. I could see a shocked look fall a cross his face. For some reason I felt bad for snapping at him like that.

"That's just it, I never intended on giving you up for good. It's just that…I thought it would be best for us to give you up for a while." He said as in a soft tone as he continued to look at me. To much of my surprise he took my hand in to his. He bend down his head towards mine and his lips rest just above my ear…his hot breath was once again sending shivers up and down my spine. "I love you Sakura" He whispered softly "I always have and always will."

I felt my heart stop at his statement. He's words were sincere; I could hear it in his voice. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was surprised by that, I guess I never allowed any emotions to show since the break up. This was the first time he wiped away my tears in my eyes as he held me in a tight embrace. It really was too much for me, no matter what I said or how I acted…I never really gotten over him.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." I whispered as I rested my head on his chest. I looked up at him with the finally tears in my eyes and spoke again. "But…why did you do it? Why did you break up with me?"

He released his hold on me as he took a step back. He look sadden as he spoke. "It's the most stupid reason." He said in a low voice. I walked closer to him and grabbed his hand he looked at me in surprise but I only smiled.

"Tell me the truth." I urged with a smile

"Well…"He began with a sigh as he sat on top of one of the desks. "I broke up with you, because I was afraid of doing something to hurt you."

A sweat drop appeared in one the back of my head as I lowered it with a deep sigh. "Well…didn't you hurt me when you broke up with me?" I asked in a plan tone. I saw little smirk on his face before he continued.

"I suppose I did. I'm really sorry about that Sakura, it's just that the night before I broke up with you…I had a really bad dream about us." He paused as he looked at me, a serious on his face. "It felt so real. I guess I took the dream a little too seriously."

"What was dream about?" I asked curiously

"I really can't remember…it had to do with my brother…and you." He said more to himself as he shook his head.

"Itachi?" I asked in a gasp. "But what does he have to do with you being afraid to hurt me?" my head was slightly tilted as I looked at him in confession.

"I can't really remember. All I know is that we had an arguement or something. Something terrible happen to you and I couldn't protect you. It really freaked me out, so when I saw you the next day, all I could think about was that dream." His voice trailed off. A frown came across his face as he continued. "To make things worst, I had to see you getting those gifts from him." His eyes narrowed.

"My secret admirer? You know him?" I asked in shock.

He continued to talk to himself. "I can't believe him, the minute I brake up with you, he starts to make a move. Even after I told him that I love you. That's why I told that girl…I didn't want her to touch you…I even told her that I didn't want her to touch you. I wanted her to retaliate on Itachi for what he has done." His eyes were even more narrowed when he finished. However I just stood there staring at him only blinking a couple of times.

"Ita…Ita…Itachi is my secret…" I felt my heart race and my mind spin. It didn't sink in fully at all…but Sasuke had confessed something I never would expect. My breathing become shallow, I didn't know whether I should be jumping for joy or screaming my head off. I mean, I don't really hate his guts but I wouldn't say that I love him either…hold up…love?...where did that come from? I raised my hand to my cheeks subconsciously and felt it burning in a hot blush. Why in the heck am I blushing for? This is Itachi were talking about here!

I sighed deeply as a smile came a cross my face. Itachi is my secret admirer and he loves me. Sasuke is my boyfriend and he loves me too and I have never been more confessed then I am right now. My heart continued to race as a thousand of thoughts ran though my mind. Before long every thing went black.

"Sakura…Sakura wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times as I tried to readjust my eye sight. Where the heck was I? What happen? When my vision because more sharp, I saw Sasuke and Naruto staring down at me. I looked around and noticed that I was in the nurse's office. As I slowly sat up on the bed I rested my head on my forehand.

"I had such a crazy dream." I whispered as I spoke to no one in particular. "In my dream, Sasuke told me that he loved me and that Itachi was my secret admirer." A small smile appeared on my face as I laughed to myself. I turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke who only gave me a serious look in return.

"Uh…Sakura-chan…that wasn't a dream…that really did happened." Naruto said as he walked towards me. "Sasuke told me that you pass out after he told you about Itachi. It just slipped out…I don't think it was his intention to tell you all of that." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed even harder at what he said. Both guys gave me a startled look as if I went crazy. When I looked at them once again and saw that they were serious, my laughter quickly died down. To be honest…if I weren't beginning to like Itachi, this would have been very easy…hands down I would pick Sasuke, in a heart beat I would choose him. However memories of yesterday, when I was with Itachi flooded back to me. At that moment I couldn't help but to be attracted to him too.

Sasuke walked closer to me as well and placed his hand on top of mine. I gasped just at the mere touch alone made my heart race. I look up at him and saw that in return he gave me a smirk…that famous smirk of his that caused my heart to melt each time. I looked over at Naruto then back to Sasuke. For a long time I was silent, I honest didn't know what to say or what to feel. There I was…stuck in the middle…two people who I cared for and I had to choose between them. Life is so unfair!

"Come, let's go. I'll walk you to class if you are feeling better." I immediately snapped out of daze at hearing Sasuke's voice. I looked up into his eyes and stayed there for a moment before I subconsciously nodded my head. He then took my hand into his and I stood up. I called out the nurse that I was better and that I was going to class. Before we left, she gave us a hall pass. Naruto had left a while ago, so it was only Sasuke and me. As we walked down the hall he suddenly took a gently hold of my hand.

I looked up at him with widen eyes, but he looked down at me with a warm boyish smile on his face. That smile was a reassurance that everything is going to be okay. With that in mind a smile of my own appeared a cross my lips and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as his smile widen. As we continued to walk down the hallway hand in hand. My eyes wonder around just then I saw something that made my heart jump in my throat.

Walking down the hall opposite from us was Itachi. He was reading some kind book as he was carrying his art case over his shoulders; he looked up at us just about a few seconds after I saw him. His eyes widen in shock and he froze in his tracks as he continued to stare at us. Sasuke and I continued our walk; Sasuke ignored his brother as we walked right by him. I took a glance back to see him, at that moment I wished that I haven't, because for just a moment I saw the saddest look on his face. I felt bad that he was so sad, but that change to confusion as I saw as fast the sad look came it went and was replaced by a very dark and dangerous look as he turned his head from us and continued his walk to his class.

TBC..

So what do you hguys think...I know I'm going to get people telling me...NNNNNOOOOOO WHY DID YOU END IT THERE WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND? don't worry I should have the next chapter up really soon.

Ja Ne


	8. Stuck in the middle and going under 1

Author's note: Hey what's up Mina! Ah! It's been such a long time since I've updated…sorry it took so long. Right now I'm finishing up with my classes and I should be going out on my externship in a week or two. Yea! I'm excited! I tried the best that I could to correct the spelling or grammar…so just as a warning if you see something out of place…please do not jump on my case about it…heck…don't even mention it in the review…just send my a PM and politely let me know of any corrections that I need to make. Talking about reviews…I'm so impressed….and well…thrilled…currently we are at 216 reviews and 15,445 hits! I'm jumping for joy here…you all made me so happy! I'll work extra hard for now on to update this story. Humm…besides that….I can't think of much to say…Part Two of chapter 8 will be out shortly…within the next day at the latest….My sister and I had split the chapter up…I did the first part and she's doing the second…

Just as a bit of warning…there is a whole lot going on in this chapter…and I'd like to think of this as a climax chapter. In the first part there's a little scene with Sasuke and Sakura that…well…ehm…blush…but it's not that bad at all…

So enough with me yapping…I'll let you go on with the chappie…Ja Ne…and thanks again for sticking around….don't forget to do what you do best…Leave a review (P.s. NO FLAMS AT ALL…thanks).

Oh and one more thing….please check out my profile…I have a very important message there for all readers to read…Thanks.

Disclaimer: …can't come up with anything creative…may be in the next chappie….but for the sake of it all…I will never own Naruto…I know…it's a shame!

Sakura's Admire

Ch. 8 "Stuck in the middle and going under" Part One

Sakura's POV

Since that day 2 weeks ago, I haven't seen Itachi as much and little by little the gifts disappeared until earlier today I saw nothing at all. Currently I was sitting outside on my balcony staring up at the star filled sky. I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I breathe out a sigh. On nights like to night, I should be out with my friends or even Sasuke...but for some unknown reason, I didn't feel like going out. My thoughts were once again on Itachi-kun and on how much I wanted to see him...even if it was once and only once. As my thoughts about him started to wonder, my eyes widen and my head suddenly snapped up as a thought came to me. Since when did I start calling Itachi...Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun...just Sasuke? Haven't we been going out for two weeks now? However, despite that fact, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Itachi-kun. Every time I thought of him my heart would skip a beat...something that it hardly did when I would think about Sasuke...and...at times like this when I thought about Itachi-kun...my heart would be in so much pain just remembering the look that he gave Sasuke and I when we were holding hands. At the same time, thinking about him would bring a smile to my face...one in which I couldn't wipe off no matter what.

I sighed deeply to myself as I lowered my head and pulled my knees closer to my body. I honestly didn't know what to think or how to feel when it came to Itachi-kun. I never knew that NOT having him in my life would hurt THIS much! I found my self laughing suddenly about my thoughts about him almost a month ago when we first met. I hated his guts so much! My thoughts then drifted to that day...when it was only him who came to my rescue...when those girls were beating me up. It's so funny...how in such a short time my feelings for him would change. I could no longer say that I hate him...in fact...I'm actually beginning to...

"Sakura, Honey!" I could hear my mother calling out to me from downstairs. "You have a phone call!"

"I don't feel like talking to anyone!" I shouted back not bothering to move an inch.

"Honey...he said it was important that he speaks to you!" She insisted. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and breathed out an agitated sigh.

"Mom, tell Sasuke to call me back later, I really don't want to talk now!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Sasuke? It's not Sasuke...it's Itachi!" She replied back. I sat in silence as my heart seemed to stop. My eyes widen and my breathing seemed t stop. Itachi-kun calling me!

"Mom don't hang up! I've got it up here!" I called out to her as I jumped up and ran towards my phone.

"Ok...I'll let him know to hold on." She called out.

When I reached the phone and picked it up, I heard my mother handing up the phone on her end. My breathing was fast and i tried the best that I would to slow it down.

"Ita…Itachi-kun?" I breathed out as my breathing returned to normal.

"Yep." He replied in a pain tone.

A huge smile came across my face. "It's you..." I said in a soft tone. "I've missed you so much Itachi-kun." I whispered.

"You missed me?" He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

I laughed softly at hearing the surprise in his voice. "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" I asked innocently.

For a moment he was silent. I wondered if he was still there or not. Before I could even ask, he spoke up. "Well...I thought that since you were with Sasuke now, you made up you mind..." He said in a low tone...so low that I barely heard him.

"What?" I gasped in confusion not understanding where he was coming from with that comment.

"Nothing..." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh...okay..." I whispered as I slowly sat on my bed. "So why did you call me? I guess I figured that you hated my guts or something..."

"I could never hate you." He said softly as he interrupted me. "I never would..."

"So then why have you been ignoring me?" I interrupted him. "Why did you stop leaving gifts in my locker?" Once those words came out, my eyes widen. I covered my mouth as I let out a gasp. "Itachi-kun I..."

"It's ok." He said in a calm voice. I was a bit surprised...

"You're not upset that I know?" I asked surprised.

He chuckled softly at the surprise in my voice. "No…not at all. I figured that Sasuke would have said something about it sooner or later...besides...why would I be upset at you? I wanted you to find out...of course I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Oh..." I said softly as I could feel my cheeks becoming hot with blush. We were both silent for a moment when he suddenly spoke again.

"But to answer your question from before, I stopping leaving you gifts because...you're with someone else right now. I'm not the type of guy to stoop down to that level...stealing someone else's girlfriend. And...I ignored you because..." He paused for a bit before he continued. "Because I couldn't bare to see you with anyone else but me..." He said softly as his voice trailed off.

Once again my eyes widen in surprise. He likes me? After all that has happened he still likes me! A huge smile came across my face but it quickly disappeared when I thought of Sasuke.

"I liked you from the moment I first met you...well...maybe not the FIRST time. I heard the rumor in school about my brother breaking up with you that day. I felt kinda bad that he did that to you...but you were acting kinda on the rude side which is why I was the way I was."

I laughed softly at remembering that. "I'm so sorry about that...it was a really bad day for me...in fact...it was the worst day of my life...that is until I received that poem from you."

"And I meant every word of it." He said in a soft tone.

"I'm so confused..." I whispered to myself after a short pause. "I love Sasuke...I really do. Since we were kids I've been chasing him and almost 7 months ago my dreams finally became reality." I smiled dreamily as I continued to speak. "Then you came into the picture...in my weakest state...and I admit that I couldn't stand you at first...but...ever since that day when those girls were beating me up and you helped...and more recently when I found out that YOU were my admire...I couldn't help..." I paused again as I felt my heart jumping to my throat. "I couldn't help but...to fall in love with you. So...now in the end...in my heart...I love both of you...but I don't know who I love more...so now I love you both the same."

There was a very long pause on his end of the line. I mentally kicked myself in the head...why did I say that to him? Great! I probably screwed things up with him before it had a chance to blossom!

"I love you too, My sweet cherry blossom." He said with a sweet and soft voice.

my heart was stopping or skipping so much tonight that I'm surprised that I didn't pass out or something like that. Tonight was starting out to be a night full of surprises.

"You...you do!" I gasped

"You sound surprised to hear that." He said. I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk from your face, Itachi-kun." I ordered in a playful voice.

"Me? Smirking? Whatever gave you that idea?" he laughed softly. I smiled; only around me would he laugh. I just realized at school, he was quite and kept to himself. Always having a cold look on his face. Much like his brother, but when it was just the two of us...it was so different and I felt special knowing that he allowed me to see that .

"Sakura, honey, you have a visitor." My mom called out from downstairs.

"I'm in my room mom...I'm still on the phone, tell them to just come up." I called out while placing my hand over the receiver.

"Alright, I'll let him know." She replied.

"Him?" I thought to myself. I quickly dismissed the thought thinking that it was Naruto or Lee.

"Man your family is loud! I know now were you get your loud mouth from." He said in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up!" I replied playfully as I laughed. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I called out for them to come in. When I saw who was standing in front of me, my face suddenly paled and my eyes widened. I swallowed hard.

"Sakura...are you still there?" I could hear Itachi-kun calling out to me.

"I...I...I..." I stuttered as I stared at Sasuke who only looked at me with confusion written across his face.

"Sakura...are you ok? Do you want me to come over?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice despite the fact that he sounded calm.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I said in a distant voice as my breathing returned to normal. "Listen, I have to go right now...I'll talk to you later ok?" I could hear him still talking as I lowered the phone to hang up. _Forgive me Itachi-kun...please forgive me..._I thought to myself as I turned my attention towards Sasuke who continued to give me a confused look.

"I swear you could be so forgetful." He said in an annoyed tone as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to me. "You completely forgot about our date didn't you? I must have been waiting by that fountain for an hour!"

My eyes widen in realization. That's right! we had a date tonight! I sighed deeply as I lowered my head. "Sasuke-kun..." I said in a low voice as I slowly turned my head to face him.

I was surprised when he gave me a small smirk and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer towards him. I blushed as I rested my head on his shoulder as I breathed in his sent of spices. It was interesting...Itachi-kun kinda had a sweet smell while Sasuke had a spicy one...they were opposite but so much a like in some ways. I breathed out an agitated sigh as I fell back on to the bed unknowingly bringing Sasuke down with me.

We laid there for a minute or two before I felt Sasuke softly kissing my neck. His kisses trailed up and down as I allowed him to continue to kiss me...at that moment I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at his touch.

"I guess I've found the tickle spot..." He said in a low voice as he turned over and was now on top of me continuing his kisses down my neck.

"Sasuke-kun..." I moaned softly as he gave me a small nibble on my neck. His kisses then moved towards my lips and once he was there he didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into my mouth. At the same time he moved his hands down and under my shirt...

Well...I'm not really the type to kiss and tell...ehm blush...but...we continued to go further and it became quite intense for at least 30 minutes or so...that is until I heard a knock on my door.

"Sakura Honey? Did you hear me calling you?" I heard my mother call out to me from behind the closed door. I gasped in shock as I pushed Sasuke off me (of course he couldn't resist giving me a few more kisses before finally getting off me). I don't know how we managed to do it...but by the time my mother open the door, Sasuke and I were sitting very far apart and we also managed to fix out clothing and hair.

my mother then opened the door and walked into the room. She looked at me first then Sasuke. Her pink eyebrow rose in doubt as her reddish brown eyes narrowed.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked with her arms crossed under her chest and with her foot tapping as a frown came across her face. I shook my head as Sasuke and I continued to remain silent. The look on my mother's face told me that she didn't buy it. I didn't know what to do...this was probably the first time that she nearly walked in on us and my heart was still pounding. I continued to look at her hoping she would break this tension in the air.

"Sakura," She began in a low and even tone, "We'll talk about this later...seeing as you have a visitor up here and another one waiting down stairs. This door is to remain open until both of them leave. It that understood?"

"Yes mother." I said in a low voice as I lowered my head.

"And do not lower your head when I am talking to you young lady!" She snapped as she spun around and walked away.

After a moment Sasuke was the first to speak. "Now I see where you get your temper from." He said in a low voice.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." I whispered. Before I could continue, a voice from out side my room interrupted.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know if you were ok or not...so I came here to check..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room and saw who else was there. I gasped in shock and in disbelief for one of two reasons. One...he never added the suffix "Chan" to my name before and two...the irony for both of them to be in my room...at the same time? I wondered what other surprises were waiting for me tonight.

"Itachi-kun!" I was filled with joy as I quickly stood up. Without thinking what so ever nor even remembering that Sasuke was there, I ran to Itachi-kun and gave him a hug then I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at me in surprise but his eyes soften as he returned the hug. We stayed that way until I felt someone roughly pulling me away and pushing me towards my bed which I fell on. I was stunned for a moment not realizing what had just happen. I turned around to see both brothers glaring at each other.

"What the heck do you think you were doing to my girlfriend!" Sasuke nearly growled as he continued to glare at Itachi-kun.

He casually shrugged his shoulders as he placed both hands in his pockets. He had a calm look across his face. "We were just hugging. Is it a crime to hug her?" He asked in a plain tone.

"Just don't touch her! She's not you're girlfriend." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't think it's your place to say that. She has the right to hug who ever she wants." He replied calmly.

"But she's MY girlfriend!" Sasuke cried out and his fist began to clutch to his sides and his face became red with frustration.

"Yes, I understand that…" Itachi-kun began in a calm and collective tone. "But are you saying that she can't have any friends?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly as he smirked. "Are you getting upset because of a FRIENDLY hug and kiss?"

"I don't care about anyone else. I only have a problem with you!" Sasuke shot back. I sat on my bed looking back and forth between the two. I was surprised. I never saw them like this before.

"Well, it's not your place to decide who Sakura chooses to be friends with. It's her right and hers alone." He replied back in a slightly annoyed tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. I silently had to agree with Itachi-kun...damned if I said that out loud. However, if I didn't try to calm this disagreement down, it would get worst and my parents would end up getting involved. I shivered when I remembered the angry look in my mother's eyes earlier…the last thing that I wanted was for her to get involved…

"Sasuke-kun…" I said in a soft tone as I slowly stood up and walked over towards him.

"If you lay one finger on her…!" Sasuke threaten in a deadly low tone.

"Sasuke-kun…" I said once again as I interrupted him I placed a hand on his shoulder, but to my surprise he swatted it away. I gasped in shock as I jumped back. Even Itachi-kun had a look of surprise on his face. Sasuke spun around and a look of anger was written across his face.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you!" He snapped. "Who do you think you are…touching him..!" He turned to point at Itachi-kun and turned back to me "Of all people!"

My eyes widened as my mouth opened and closed…truly I wasn't expecting for him to jump on my case. I was at a complete lost for words…

"I don't want you to ever see him again! Do I make myself clear!" He said in a dangerously low tone. Both Itachi-kun and I stared blankly at him. It was at that moment that something came over me. Now…I know that standing in front of me was my BOYFRIEND and not my FATHER. I found my hand resting on my hips and my foot began to tap. My pink eyebrow rose and my green eyes narrowed. At that moment I could see the look on his face changing by only a fraction…however, by this time it was too late. By the second my anger grew. Without any warnings what so ever, I rose my hand and slapped Sasuke across the face. Of course if you included my strength, he ended up flying across the room. The look on both Itachi-kun's and Sasuke's face was priceless. Both gave me a look which was a mixture of pure shock and fear.

I walked over to where Saskue was on the ground. He slowly made his way back to his feet and he turned to me and shot me a deadly glare but it quickly went away when I shot him back that look 10 times fold.

"Let's get one thing straight shall we?" I said in the calmest voice I could muster despite my anger. "You are not my mother or father; it is NOT your place to tell me who my friends can be. You just have to grin and bare it. If you have a problem with who I choose to associate myself with, then I don't think I want to be with you anymore!" After a short pause I continued. "Secondly, don't you dare talk to me like that in front of my guest. If something is bothering you, wait until they leave and we will talk in a calm mature matter. Finally any business you have with Itachi-kun, please keep it outside and NOT in my parents house! Got it!" I finished in a low and even tone as I glared at him.

For a moment he was silent, but then without a word he just turned around and left the room leaving Itachi-kun and myself alone. A minute or two later, we heard him slam the door downstairs shut. I continued to stand there, angered but at the same time very much hurt. No matter how much I struggled to hold it in, I couldn't help but to release a sob.

"Sakura? What happened?" I heard my mother ask as she rushed into the room. "I heard the door slam and I…" Her voice trailed off in mid sentence when she saw that I was crying. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder while giving me a startled look and giving Itachi-kun an unsure look.

"What happened honey?" She asked in a soothing voice as she pulled me closer to her.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun and I got into an argument and he…he…he left!" I cried out as I hugged my mom and continued to sob.

Once again I noticed my mother looking back at Itachi-kun. For a moment she just stared at him then she spoke in a calm but firm tone. "Young man, I think it would be best if you went home right now."

He promptly nodded his head and bowed respectfully before he spoke. "Thank you for allowing my brother and I into your house Mrs. Haruno. I do apologize for our rude behavior during our stay." He said in a charming matter.

Both my mother and I looked at him in complete shock. Not even Sasuke was this polite with my mother! I was especially impressed with Itachi-kun cause I have never seen this side of him before.

"Why thank you, what was your name again young man?"

He smiled warmly and reached out his hand to shake my mother's hand, which she too extended out. "My name is Itachi Uchila." He said in the same polite tone.

My mom continued to smile clearly impressed with his attitude. "It's nice to meet you Itachi…? Aren't you the same young man that had called earlier tonight?"

"Yes madam." He said with a nod of his head.

"Oh…well…it is a pleasure to have met you…you are more then welcome to visit us anytime…maybe next time you'll have a chance to talk to Mr. Haruno…he would enjoy talking to such a nice gentleman such as yourself." My mom said with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure." He said with a smile as he once again bowed and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I found myself calling out suddenly. He turned around slowly and our eye made contact. I opened my mouth but suddenly became speechless. He patiently stood by the door and my mother look at me with confusion in her eyes. I finally found my voice then turn my attention from Itachi-kun to my mother.

"Mom, could he please say just a little bit longer? I really didn't have a chance to talk to him and he only came to check to see if I was ok or not." I nearly pleaded and begged.

She looked at me then to Itachi-kun and back to me. "Both of you have school tomorrow don't you?" She asked.

"Yes mom, but I promise he won't stay long and …I promise to keep the door opened mom…we're only going to talk…that's all…" I pleaded as I gave her the best puppy dog look I could muster.

She rose an eyebrow and gave me a skeptical look. "I don't know Sakura…after that incident from earlier…I'm still upset about it….and so soon afterwards? How can I trust you?"

I sighed as I lowered my head. She had a point there. "Mom…I'm…I'm sorry about earlier…it's just that…" I bit my lower lip as I looked up at her and then looked over at Itachi-kun who stood silently at the door way looking at both of us. "It's completely my fault…I should have had more self control…and I should have stopped it before it got that far…" I lowered my head and a second later looked back up with apologetic eyes.

My mom took a moment before she cave in. "Alright…Alright…" She said as the look in her eyes soften. She turned her attention to Itachi-kun. "If you want to stay a little while longer, you are welcome to. Since I could see you are a mature and responsible young man…I'll trust that nothing besides talking will be going on in this room…am I correct?" She asked in a firm and serious tone.

"Yes madam…you have my word that well will behave I a proper matter." He said with a nod and smile.

"Now it's a school night and I normally would not allow Sakura to have visitors or phone calls at this hour. This will be the first and last time I will allow this. Is that understood?" She said firmly as she looked at both of us.

"Yes." Both of us said at the same time. With that my mom stood up and walked to the door.

"I want you in bed no later then 10:30 Sakura." She called out over her shoulders.

"Ok mom…thank you and good night." I replied.

"Good night sweetie and have a good night Itachi." She said as she was out side of my room.

"Good night Mrs. Haruno and thank you." He said

"Your welcome." She called out and then we heard the door to her room close.

We were both silent for a moment before Itachi-kun made his way over to the arm chair across from my bed. I looked down as I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear nervously. It completely stumbled me…why was I like this around him and not Sasuke? Before I could continue with my thoughts he spoke.

"Your mom is really nice." He said quietly as he looked over to where I stood. I immediately looked up at him with my head tilted slightly. I then nodded my head in agreement.

"Yea…she is, I love her so much…" I said with a warm smile.

"Yea…" He said softly as he turned his head towards the balcony where he continued to look for a while. I followed his gaze and a smile appeared on my face as a thought came to mind.

"Ano…Itachi-kun?" I said in a soft voice.

"Hum?" He replied turning his head to look back at me.

I swallowed hard before I continued. "Would you…would you like to…sit outside on the balcony with me?" I asked in a shyly.

For a moment he sat there looking at me. With out a word he stood up and walked towards the balcony. When I didn't make any movement towards the balcony, he turned around and gave me a small smile. "You said that you wanted to go out to the balcony right? Why are you still standing there? You didn't have other plans in mind…did you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

I blanked a few times and tilted my head in c confusion by his comment. My eyes widen at where he was getting at with that comment. I blushed deeply as I quickly walked over to him and gave him a playful punch in the arm as I let out a soft laugh. "Get your head out of the gutter Itachi-kun!" I said as a smile came across my face.

"See…" He pointed at me as he stepped outside while I followed close behind. "See that smile…you were thinking about it too…I never knew you had such a dirty mind Sakura-chan!"

I sighed as I shook my head. There was no way of getting out of this alive…he caught me! Best to give up now. I walked over towards the swing chair and sat down, Itachi-kun sat down beside me. I tucked my legs under me while at the same time resting my head on his shoulder. I felt a shiver running up and down my spine as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh as we swung back and forth under the stars.

"You cam all of this way, dropping whatever you were doing…just to see if I was ok? Even after I said that I was?" I whispered more to myself after a moment of being silent.

"It's not that I didn't believe you..." He spoke softly. "Something inside just pushed me to double check. I wanted to see for myself that you really were ok."

I looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at me with a smile. A smile of my own appeared on my face. I breathed out a deep sigh as I closed my eyes and nestled my head on his chest. After a moment of sitting there silently, I noticed that our heart beat and breathing seemed to become one. It was as if he…he completed me. I couldn't explain it at all….how was it…that in his arms I felt this way and I didn't have feeling like this with Sasuke? I mean…the very fact that I wasn't thinking of him as Sasuke-kun in my heart. Since we got back together two weeks ago, I began to notice that my feelings towards him lessen slightly…

My eyes widen…was it possible that I was no longer in love with Sasuke? The thought sadden me. It's not that I didn't love him at all…but…there was something missing that was not there before. Like the butterflies in my stomach when ever I was around Itachi-kun…and…there was something else. Just the very way that he treats me and my parents is completely different from Sasuke. Everything about them was different down to the smallest thing. I never would have imagined that right now…I would be stuck in the middle…loving two different people. It was all too confusing! I decided at that moment…that the best thing for tonight would be to just relax and not worry too much about it. With that thought resolved, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I was greeted by the bight morning sun. I was surprised at first to see that I was outside. I sat up on the swing seat and stretched out my arms over my head as I let out a soft yawn. As I looked around, my eyes widen in shock. Still sleeping right next to me was Itachi-kun. Not only had that, but we each had a blanket covering us. Just then I noticed a note taped to the door of the balcony. As if in slow motion I stood up and walked over to the door and took the note. I took in a deep breath when I realized who wrote the note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Last night when I woke up to check on you, I noticed that both you and Itachi were sleeping outside on the swing. Don't worry honey…I'm not upset at you….I know that it was late and that he may have been very tired…it's better that he stayed over then get into an accendent. I trust you…and him…so I know that you were true to you word. Your father and I left early this morning so I didn't have time to make breakfast for you. Have a nice day at school and I'll talk to you later._

_Love mom_


	9. Stuck in the middle and going under 2

AN: Well...as promised, here is part 2 of ch. 8...that's the good news. The bad news you might wonder? Well...this chappie is actually a 3 Part chappie...so my sister tell me (since she wrote part 2 and now is going on the part 3) I really do hope that you like this one...I added a few things here to make it more...well...intresting. It's compleatly diffrent from the last chapter just to let you know ahead of time...don't forget to review...and we'll update in about 2 days...so hang on... Ja for now!

* * *

Disclamir: 

Sakura: Huh? What? I'm doing the disclamer? What the-

Naruto: It has come to our attention that SP 3234 got tired of doing the disclamer so she deside to take a break.

Sakura: But...But...I was busy doing something...how could she-

Hinata: And since she couldn't come up with anything creative she asked for us to pitch in.

Sakura : (rolling her eyes and pouting) Sure...she asked you guys but she didn't ask-

Itachi: So the honor of giving this disclamer in this chapter is-

Sakura: HOLD IT!

Everyone turns to look at Sakura

Sakura: (Breathing heavily as her eye twitches) What the hell? I didn't-

Sasuke: However since Sakura is taking too long to do a simple act-

Sakura: Damn...not you too Sasuke-kun! I thought you loved me!

Sasuke: (Ignoring Sakura) I will give this disclamer-

Itachi: I don't think so...SP3234 directly said that in case Sakura couldn't give the disclamer, the next one to do it should be me-

Sakura: Oh goodness! For crying out loud I'll give the darn disclamir ok? (turns to look at readers) SP3234 Does not own the Anime Naruto...there! are you happy now?

Everyone claps with joy and Sakura turns an angry glare towards them. They immeditaly stop and cowar in fear.

Naruto: (laughing nerviously while scratching the back of his head) Hehehehehhe...enjoy the show!

Hinata: Em...Naruto-kun...don't you mean the story...I mean...it's a fanfic you know...

Sasuke: Whatever! The readers are probelly getting annoyed at having to read this..

Hinata and Sasuke starts to argue about nothing in particular

Sakura: (Sighing) Ja Ne Mina

* * *

_Sakura's admirer _

_Part two "Stuck in the middle and going under"_

* * *

Sakura's POV

When I finished reading the note, I sighed deeply "really, this woman is too much for herself."

I turned back to the swing and saw that Itachi-kun was still sound asleep. I smiled decided to let him sleep while I got ready after about 10mins. I was ready to go, I turned back to the balcony and notice that he was still asleep. I slightly tilted my head and walked over to him. By that time, the sun was shinning beautiful on my balcony as I got closer to Itachi-kun, I frozed as I saw the sun shining on his face. I felt the hot blush return to my cheeks. he looked so young and peace full and the light breeze swayed sweetly through his hair. I couldn't help but be drawn to him. I...I wanted to...I wanted to kiss him...I leaned my face closer to his, my heart was beaten faster and faster and my blush became hotter and hotter, when I was close enough I closed my eyes and contined. When I was about to kiss him, when I heard a voice spoke.

"You know, it's wrong to take a advantage of someone when they are asleep." he said casually.

I opened my eyes and saw that not only was Itachi was awake, but he was smirking at me. I blinked a few times and then I felt the hot blush come at full force.

"AHHH!" I jumped about 10 feet in the air, I saw that he only slightly titled his head and gave me a blank look as he removed the blanket. I grabbed my shirt and breathed heavily.

"What the heck was that for? you almost gave me a heart attack." I nearly yelled.

he just stood up and looked down at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...who told you to try and kiss me?" He said plainly

I blushed and I turned my head away from him. "Whatever" I muttered under my breath and crossed my arms under my chest.

"Hm" he said as I felt his hand on my chin and my face towards him. I looked deep into his eyes and blushed. the sun was still shining on his face and it made his eyes which are onyx turn into this dreamy dark gray.

"Your blushing, so, you want to try and kiss me again?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No" I lied "anyway, we don't have time for that we have to go to school. I guess you just don't have time to change,ne?" I asked as I gave him a look.

"Yeah, I don't mind, plus I really don't want to hear Sasuke's whining." he said as he took the blanket and walked into my room .I had ti admit when I was up close to Itachi, I took a sniff of him and he smelled amazingly good. I don't know what kind of cologne he uses but it makes me crazy when ever I'm around him. I wish me and him can be closer then we are know.

"Come on, Sakura, pick up the pace or else we're going to be late." He called from downstairs.

"Coming" I said as I rushed downstairs and jumped into the car. on the ride to school Itachi and I agreed since we did have time at home that we would eat when get to school. I hope Sasuke-kun is ok.

* * *

At School

We made it to school with time to spare. we both got out of the car and got our things. We headed towards the double doors and opened them. the second we did, we were shocked at what we saw. the entire hallway was trashed, there were pieces of brunt paper and the lockers looked like someone did a combination of fire justus and reckless strength. everyone looked scared to death, a lot of the girls were crying and the guys were trying to clamed them down. all the guys looked trashed, like that they were in a fight with an angry bull and lost miserably. we were seriously confused I looked over to Itachi and he had the same look as I did. I decided to get down to the matter and see what's up. I walked over to one of the students.

"Um, excuse me, but would you mind telling what's going on here?" I asked one of the girls.

The girl gave me a frighten look and started to freak out. I was taken back by it and walked back to Itachi. it was then I really began to hear the talking as Itachi and I walk closer and closer to the stairway that lead to the cafeteria. we heard some of the students saying things like: "Oh no, Sakura's here." "She should leave before he finds out." "Oh no and Itachi is with her? mad this is trouble."

I really had no idea what was going on and I was about to say something. when I heard a loud explosion coming from upstairs followed by the building shaking and students screaming in a mass panic down the stairs among them were Naruto and Hinata.

I waved them over when I saw them and when they saw me and Itachi-kun, there eyes widen in fear. Naruto was the first to run up to us.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Please don't go up there! Don't do it!" He pleaded with me as he held on tight to me trying to prevent me from going any closer to the stairs.

"Naruto, what's going on? What happened?" I asked.

"It's...It's...It's Sasuke. Sakura-chan...he went mad and he's destroying the cafeteria. All of the sensei's who were able tried to stop him, but they couldn't. There's something wrong with him. He keeps screaming out your name and Itachi's." He said as he kept holding me back.

"Please Itachi-kun...Sakura-chan...don't go up there." Hinata said as she ran up to us and tried to hold back Itachi-kun who was walking closer to the stairs. "Please, I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

Itachi-kun had remained silent and emotionless the whole time. He gently took Hinata's hands and unwrapped them from around his waist. He gave her an assuring smile and then turned to Naruto who still held a tight grip on me.

"You guys worry too much...there's nothing to worry about. He's just like a toddler having a temper tantrum cause he didn't get the candy he wants." he said Casually. "Don't worry...I'll take care of him."

"But...Itachi..."Naruto said.

"It's ok Naruto...I'm sure Itachi-kun can talk some sense into Sasuke-kun." I said as I copied Itachi-kun and unwrapped Naruto from me.

"Sakura-chan, I'm worried about you, are you sure?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

"Hai." I said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

With that both me and Itachi-kun headed upstairs. We were on the third floor heading towards the cafeteria when we heard screaming and yelling coming from there. We knew by the voice that it was Sasuke...but...for some reason it didn't sound like him. He sounded like a crazed loony kicking and screaming. We couldn't understand what he was talking about until we were close enough to the cafeteria. What I heard him said next shocked me.

"How could you? How could you have done this to me?" We heard him scream. "I love you damn it! Doesn't that count for something! SAKURA! I LOVE YOU! Why pick that basterd over me! Damn it! Darn wrench! Darn poisonous wench! How could you do this to me! Why! Why! Why Sakura!" He screamed out in agony.

I was taken back by what he was saying about me. I looked over to Itachi-kun who only gave me a look of indifference with a hint of annoyance. I dared myself to get even closer and soon we were right near the door, but we still couldn't see what was going on inside. We were about to get closer when we heard him speak again.

"No...No...it's not her fault. It's that Damn low life and piece of trash excuse for a brother." He said in a dangerously low voice. "You hear that! I always hated you...you damn basterd! This is just another reason why I hate you even more! She's mine, she loves me and I love her! DAMN IT! DAMN BASTERD! you corrupted my beautiful and innocent cherry blossom. I hope you rot and die like the damn currupting, woman-stealing, back-stabbing, lying freaken basterd that you are! YOU HEARD THAT YOU FREAKEN BASTERD! I HATE YOU!" He yelled out in agony.

"Yeah...I heard you." Itachi-kun said as he leaned against the door frame casually. I blinked a few times. He gave me a quick glance with a nod of his head signaling for me to come in. I did as I was told and walked up to him. As I did so, I took the chance to look around the cafeteria. My eyes widen in a mixture of shock and horror. The cafeteria looked like a war zone. It was burned and there was fire all around. In the middle was Sasuke on his hands and knees. His body had cuts and bruises as well as blood all over, his hair was completely out of place and his shirt was ripped opened, covered with blood. However...that's not what caught my attention. What freaked me out was that his body was covered with the curse seal.

He looked at us and I froze in my place when I saw the blood lust in his sharingan eyes. I looked over to Itachi-kun and gasped when I saw that he also had his sharingan activated. I glanced over at both of them. Sasuke stood up and stared at us while Itachi-kun walked further into the cafeteria and glared at Sasuke. The blood lust in his eyes grew more and more with each step that Itachi-kun took. Suddenly he stopped and with out warning Itachi-kun vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke. He attempted to kick him from behind but Sasuke dodged it. He disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi-kun, however Itachi-kun caught on to him and dodged his attack. He created some distance between them and formed a few hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (grand fire ball technique)" He aimed it at Sasuke but he dodged it. He then begin to charge towards Itachi-kun with a kunai. Itachi-kun closed his eyes and slowly opened them, I didn't see his eyes but all he said was...

"Mangekyou Sharingan." With that he opened his eyes and Sasuke froze with a shocked look on his face. Itachi-kun then smiled.

"Finally, I got you." He said with a smirk.

"Got who?" Sasuke said from behind him. Itachi-kun froze and soon the Sasuke in front of him disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What!" Itachi-kun gasped in shock. He quickly spun around to see Sasuke. Sasuke only gave him a smirk and a look of indifference. A look of shock was still on his face.

"What's going on here?" He said with widen eyes.

"Bastered." Sasuke growled in a low voice before he punched him in his face catching him off guard. I gasped as I saw Itachi-kun flying towards the other end of the cafeteria. Sasuke stood there for a moment before he disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi-kun before he could hit the wall.

"By the way, your Mangekyou Sharingan has no effect on me anymore." He said loud enough for me to hear. Before Itachi-kun had a chance to hit the wall, Sasuke gave him a hard kick in the back. He screamed out in pain as he was sent flying into the wall and the impact made a thundering sound as I saw Itachi-kun's body being buried under the rubble. I stood frozen in shock and horror as I saw Sasuke turning his attention towards me. I took a step back when I saw him walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I tried to get away but he cut me off and stood in front of me. I saw his red eyes and curse seal all over his body and the fire in the background didn't help at easing my worries. He have a plain look before he spoke.

"Sakura." He said in a low tone as he took a step forward.

I didn't say anything as I took a step back.

"Sakura." He said as he continued his advances.

"Sa...Sa...Sasuke-kun." I stuttered with my words as with each step he took forward I took one back. My lips began to tremble as a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Is my little Cherry blossom afraid of the big bad wolf?" He asked with a sly smirk as he continued with his advances. I was about to answer him when I felt the wall behind me. I let out a small gasp as I took a quick glance at the wall and then back at Sasuke who only gave me a sly smirk. He made a fist and then aimed it near me. I was so scared that I shut my eyes awaiting for the blow to be made. When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and saw that his fist was right next to my ear and the expression on his face was the same as before. he looked down at me with an emotionless face.

"Sakura." He said in a low but firm voice.

I looked up at him and tried to speak but no words would come out. His eyes narrowed a bit and he looked like he was getting annoyed.

"Sakura." He said again in a firm voice. I looked up at him to speak again but I again found myself speechless. Who the heck could blame me! If anyone else where in this situation, I highly doubt they could easily have a normal conversation with him! He looked too scary...as if he would break my neck if I said the wrong word! He continued to look at me and vise versa. He then surprised me by giving me a warm smile.

"My little Cherry Blossom, don't be scared. I'm not mad at you. No, I'm not mad at my beautiful Cherry Blossom. I could never be mad at you." He said in a warm tone.

I looked into his eyes again and saw that he deactivated his sharingan, a look of warmth was in his eyes. I tried again and was glad that words were able to come out.

"Sasuke-kun...what happened to you? How did you get the curse seal back?" I asked with concern and worry in my voice.

"Shhh" He hushed as he placed his index finger on my lips. I instantly blushed when he did that. "I'll gladly tell you if you could answer me just one question, okay?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Hai Sasuke-kun?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

He looked at me with a sly smirk and slowly leaned his head towards my ear. My body instantly grew hot and shivers went up and down my spine as I felt his hot, soft breath brush my neck.

"Sakura." He said in a low tone. "Do you love him?"

My eyes widen in shock and my heart beat quicken. I couldn't believe what he had just asked me.

"Wh...wh...what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Don't play coy with me, you know that would just piss me off further." He said in a low tone as his lips rested on my ear.

"I don't understand where you're getting at." I said unsurely.

"Just answer the question Sakura I'm really getting ticked off here!" He said firmly.

I tried to think quickly of the best answer to give him...the last thing I wanted was to be in the same situation as Itachi-kun, so I said the first thing that came to mind hopping with all of my heart that he would buy it. "I...I...I love you Sasuke-kun." I said trying to avoid the real question.

"Very good Sakura, but it won't be that easy trying to avoid my question. Answer me right now or you will regret it." He said as he took a firm grasp of my arm. I twitched at the sudden pain.

"Sasuke-kun...you're...you're hurting me." I whimpered as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Well, if you just answered the question that I had asked you, then it wouldn't have resulted to this...now...one more time. Do you love him or not!" He growled.

My face twitched in pain as his grip on my arm tighten. I gasped in pain as I let out a sob. "I love you Sasuke-kun...really...I do. But...but you're scaring me...and...and ur hurting me now." I said honestly.

Much to my relief, he suddenly released his grip on my arm and pulled back his head away from my ear. He gave me an emotionless look before cupping my chin with his right hand as he leaned in. His face drew closer until our nose touched. I noticed once again that he had his sharingan activated.

"Unless you don't want to end up like him, I suggest that you answer the question now, because it will be your last chance." He threaten as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you love him...yes or no?"

I swallowed hard and thought before I answered him but all I could manage to say was...

"I can't say for sure..."I said quietly as I looked down at the ground then back at him. He pulled back his head and gave me a look of indifference.

"You can't say or you WON'T say?" He said with a raised an eyebrow.

I looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. Just then I heard Itachi-kun moving around in the debris. Sasuke also saw this. He looked back at me as I ignored his gazed and looked in shock at Itachi-kun. Sasuke didn't say a word to me as he turned his back towards me and began to walk off towards Itachi-kun.

"Oh I see..." He said in a low tone that held a hint of evil intent in it. His back was still facing me, so I couldn't see the look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun?" I called out to him with a shaken voice.

"If you can't answer me, then it's obvious on what you're answer is." He said plainly.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked, unsure of where he was getting at.

"If you don't care about him, then you wouldn't mind at all if I killed him." He said with a evil chuckle.

My eyes widen in horror. Kill Itachi-kun? NO! He couldn't be serious! I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't find my voice. My knees were no longer able to support my weight and I collapsed to the ground crying uncontrollability.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

I couldn't believe this. As I walked over to him, my rage grew more and more. I stopped in front of him and looked down. He coughed up some blood before he looked up at me and glared at me with his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Damn basterd, you caught me off guard."He said angrily as he stood up.

"All's fair in love and war... right?...Big Brother?" I said the last words with venom. Without another word I kicked him to the metal divider of the room. He yelled out in pain as an evil grin came across my face.

"Sasuke-kun...what happened to you? Please...please stop!" I heard Sakura crying out to me from the background.

"Stop? Stop what? I'm only giving this piece of trash what he deserves." I said as I walked over toward where he was lying on the ground. "As for what happened to me? Nothing. It's just that my eyes have finally been open to reality. I'm finally seeing things for what they really are." I said

I stood near his body as he got on his hands and knees. I walked over to him and kicked him in the gut. I could hear Sakura screaming in the background to stop, but I ignored her as my grin widen. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. I gave him an evil grin before bring my head next to his ears.

"My how things have changed...looks like I'm not as weak as you thought huh?" I whispered. "I hope you had a good time with her last night, you damn basterd, cause that is the last time you'll ever be with her." I said in a dangerously low tone as I let out an evil laugh.

Just then I felt a sharp shoot of pain in my gut. I suddenly released my grip on him and bent over in pain gasping for air. Just then he grabbed me by the collar and kicked me clear across the room. I screamed in pain as my body made an impact with the wall. I fell to the ground and laid there for a second before I gathered enough strength to get back up on my feet. A shock look was written across my face.

"Foolish little brother...you should never underestimate you rivial in battle." He said as he lifted his leg and kicked me in the face...all the while giving me a coy smirk.

* * *

TBC...

* * *


	10. Stuck in the middle and going under 3

Konnichiwa Mina! Cherrymoonblossoms here with part three of chapter 8. I worked really hard on the last two parts and I hope you guys like it...anyway chapter 9 is in the works right now and it should be online soon.

GOOD NEWS! WOAH!

for those of you who are big fans of my story "You Belong to Me" good news! I just posted part two of chapter five of the story today so you can read it and let me know what you think.

ok...(looks at SP3234 with an annoyed look on her face)...is this really nessessary? (SP3234 nodds with a smrik on her face) Geez this is annoying...(sighs)...SP3234-nee-san does not own Naruto...there..(turns to leaves)

SP3234: (yells from across the room) AND WHAT ELSE?

CMB: I'm not saying it...

SP3224: (with a chibi face and hearts in her eyes) oh come on nee-chan...say it..

CMB: (annoyed look on her face) I'm not saying it, baka!

SP3234: (pouts) oh come on, don't be like that...please...(smirks and winks) you know you want to...

CMB: NO I DON'T!

SP3234: ( about to cry) your so mean..your evil (pouts)

CMB: (lets out an agited sigh) FINE! but this is the frist and LAST time I'm doing this! Got It?

SP3234: (nodds and gives a warm smile) Hai! I love you nee-chan!

CMB: (rolls her eyes) whatever...lets just get this over with so they can read the story.

SP3234: HAI!

CMB: (sighs deeply)...Sasuke is the hottest guy I have ever seen...(to the side) not really cuz I like Itachi better.

* * *

_Sakura's Admirer_

_Stuck in the middle and going under: Part 3_

* * *

Sasuke's POV...

* * *

I glared angrily at itachi. I stood up slowly and grabbed the piece of clothing on me and ripped it off. I then gave him an evil smirk as I wiped away the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. 

"So...that's how it is huh?" I said with an evil chuckle. He didn't say anything but only glared at me.

"Are you going to talk all day or are you going to fight me?" He demanded from across the cafeteria.

I nodded my head as my smirk widen. "As you wish...Itachi." I said as I got in my fighting stance and didn't waste any time in charging at him.

* * *

Itachi's POV...

* * *

I saw him charging towards me. I balled up my fist and raced towards him. He did the same as we both blocked the others attack. We stood at a stalemate. Just then I pulled him closer to me and kicked him in the gut. A shock look was on his face as he gasped for air and coughed up blood. He bent over in agony and then I kicked him in the face thus sending him flying across the cafeteria making a big impact on the metal dividers. I then quickly formed a few hand signs while he was knocked out. 

"Katon: Dragon fire!" I said as I blew out a large amount of fire and aimed it towards Sasuke's body. I watched as it engulfed his body. I heard Sakura screaming out to him, saying that she hope he wasn't dead. I admit, I was very peeved by that. She's suppose to be rooting for me to win...not HIM!

"Just whose side are you on, Sakura?" I yelled angrily as I eyed her from the sideline. Before she had a chance to protest, I felt a cold piece of metal near my neck. I managed to look behind me, a deadly look shot across my face when my eyes locked on the owner of the kunai. He in turn only g ave me an evil smirk.

"Mine" Was all that he said as he stabbed me in the right shoulder, However at the same time he screamed out in agony. When he backed away from me he looked down only to notice that his lower abdomen had a kunai through it. He dropped down to his knees and gave me a deadly glare of his own. I breathed heavily as I gave him a evil smirk of my own.

"Your not the only one with quick hands here...little brother." I said in a mocking tone of voice. He got up and backed away from me. I saw the look in his eyes...he was about to attack me again and judging by his condition this would be the final blow. I glared at him in rage. My eyes were burning me and I was started to drift in and out of consicence due to the amount of blood I was losing. I backed away as well for my final attack.

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU TWO! STOP!" I heard Sakura scream in the background.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN!" We both snapped not once looking at her.

I looked at Sasuke and my eyes slightly widen at what he was doing. One of his hands started to glow blue and I was beginning to hear the sound of a thousand birds.

"Chidori?" I asked myself in confusion.

but I soon brushed it off as I too began to form the Chidori. I guess he didn't expect me to know this justu, because he gave me a look of complete shock.

"Why are you so shocked? Foolish little brother." I said bitterly.

"Bastard!" He growled as he charged towards me.

"Chidori!" We both shouted at the same time.

* * *

Sakura's POV...

* * *

I saw them charging at each other...I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want them to hurt each other anymore...especially over me. I made up my mind. I place both of my fist up with the green charka surrounding them. I didn't waste anytime as I rushed right into the middle of the fight. By the time I got there, it was too late. Their eyes widen in horror when they saw me standing there...but with the momentum...they couldn't stop.

I waited until they were in my range and then I held my arms out to the sides and... I aimed for their lungs. Both of them had a shock look on their faces as they both flew backwards crashing through the cafeteria walls as well as through a few classrooms. I took in a deep breath as the green charka disappeared and I lowered my arms back to my side. I quietly walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. I found the classroom that Sasuke crashed into...as I expected.

He was laying there on the floor unconscious and covered with blood and debris. I walked over to him and gently placed him over my shoulders. I was a little surprised to find out that he wasn't that heavy. I then made my way over towards the classroom where Itachi-kun was and found him in the same condition as Sasuke. I walked over to where he was and placed him over my shoulder...it was then that I realized that together they were really heavy.

I managed to get to the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. When the door opened again on the first floor, I was some what surprised to see the whole floor was empty. I sighed deeply as I made my way towards the exit. I was half way there when I heard some one call out my name. I turned to see two familiar faces coming up to me. I smiled weakly at them.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Are you ok? What happened?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face. His head then tilted and a look of confusion crossed his face when he notice the two over my shoulders. "Why are you carrying Sasuke and Itachi?" He asked.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan? What happened? Please tell us!" Hinata asked in a soft voice. She then turned her attention to Naruto. "What are you doing! Help her out!" She said as she nudged him in the side. Naruto laughed sheepishly as he did as was told and took Itachi-kun from me. I breathed out a sigh of relief at the lack of weight.

"Thanks Naruto." I said with a small smile.

"No problem...anytime Sakura-chan...but...what happened up there? You guys are all covered in blood." He asked as the three of us walked towards the exit.

"Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun really were out to hurt each other and I couldn't take it anymore, so I knocked them out so that they wouldn't hurt each other anymore." I said with my head down and in a low voice.

"I didn't want to do it, but I felt that I didn't have a choice in the matter. They would have killed themselves if I didn't step in." I said as I looked at Naruto and Hinata trying to hold back my tears. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see that Hinata was giving me a warm smile.

"It's ok Sakura-chan I understand completely. I would have done the same thing too if it were me." She said with an assuring smile.

"Really?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

She only smiled warmly at me. I then turned my head and saw that even Naruto was giving me a warm smile. I smiled warmly at both of them.

"Thanks guys." I said as I started to walk towards the door and they followed close behind. i didn't bother to ask why the school was empty and why they stayed behind. We were walking to my car when I was stopped by Naruto. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked him plainly.

"Ne...Ne...Sakura-chan, are you going to take them to the hospital?" He asked curiously.

I gave him an innocent smile as I said, "No, their injuries aren't that bad I'm just-" I was cut off when I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. Hinata's eyes widen when she walked over to me as saw that their was a huge and deep gash on my shoulder. I didn't' notice it until she pointed it out...but either way it didn't bother me...Sasuke and Itachi-kun where in a heck of a lot worst shape then me. I bared with it until reached my car.

Naruto and I placed Sasuke and Itachi-kun in the back seat. As I made my way over towards the drivers side, Naruto blocked me. I gave him a look but he ignored it and held out his hand for me to place the car keys in. I wanted to refuse, but he gave me a stern look that made me think otherwise. I handed him my keys and sat in the back next to Itachi-kun while Hinata and Naruto sat in the front. Naruto started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"So...we're heading to their house right?" He asked plainly.

"No...we're going to mine." I said after a short pause.

Hinata looked at me with a shock look on her face while Naruto kept his eyes on the road but managed to give me a 'What-the-heck' look through the mirror.

"Are you sure about that Sakura-chan? I mean, what would your parents think?" Hinata asked as she turned her head back to look at me. I was about to answer her when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I place the phone to my ear after the second ring.

"Sakura, hello honey...it's mom. I'm at home right now with your father. We're both packing. It seems we have a last minute emergency business trip." She said quickly.

"Really? For how long?" I asked surprise. What great timing! my inner self cried out while pumping both fist in the air.

"For about a week. I'm really sorry honey, but I have to go. Our plane is leaving in an hour and the cab is waiting outside for us. I left so food for you in the fridge and Your father left his credit card for you to use...for emergency use only...what else...oh yeah...don't forget to do you homework...no wild parties...oh...and no more then 3 of your friends can visit at a time. I trust that you will keep the house in order...and I'll see you in a week. I love you honey! Oh and your father said that he love you too! Bye sweetie!"

"Bye mom...I love you both...have a safe trip!" I said as I hung up the phone.

"What ws that all about?" Naruto asked as he continued to drive.

"That was my mom, she called to let me know that her and my dad are going on a business trip and they won't be back until next week. they were on their way to the airport when she called." I said causally.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Well that's convinlut."

Hinata didn't say anything and we all remind silent for the rest of the ride and until we came to my house. This time Naruto carried Sasuke and Hinata helped me with Itachi. we walked into the house and headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms that was next to my room. we open the door and walked inside. inside the room were two twin sized beds with a night stand in the middle. a closet on side of the room and a arm chair with a foot rest and a window on the other side of the room. on the side with the closet was a door that lead into a private bathroom. Naruto looked around and notice the two beds, he turned to me and asked...

"Nee, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Naruto?" I asked plainly

"I hope you're not planning on having them in the same room with each other after what had just happened." He said bluntly

"It doesn't matter, they're both injured so I don't have to worry about them fight for a long time." I said matter of factly. "anyway, can you do me a favor, Naruto?" I asked him calmly

"Sure, what can I do for you, Sakura-chan?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Could you go in my brother's room and get some pj's for Sasuke and Itachi?" I asked Him as he place Itachi next to the bed. "Hinata and I will carry Sasuke to the bathroom. We need to have their wounds cleaned or else it would get infected and all their chothles were stained with dirt and blood." I said matter or factly

Both Hinata and Naruto stopped what they were doing and gave me a shock looks. I looked blankly back at them.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Since when did you have a brother, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in shock

"His my step brother Shugo, he's away at collage, I'll explain later, his room is down the hall you can't miss it." I said informatively, He nodded his head and left the room, leaving me and Hinata with Sasuke and Itachi. We managed to carry Sasuke into the bathroom and laid him next to the tub.

"OK, I'll start cleaning off his wounds, while you take his shoes off and draw his bath, ok?" I asked as I looked at Hinata. She Nodded and started taking off his shoes, while I started on his wounds. I only took the pieces of debris out and close it a little, it was important to clean the wound with water and anti bioctites so it would not get infected and it would heal faster. by the time Hinata had drew out his bath. I was done, but, there was still one thing to do before we gave him his bath and that was...

"Ok, Hinata, you could do it." I said nervously as I stared at Sasuke's shorts with a hot blush on my face.

"N-n-n-no, no, you could do it." She said with the same expression on her face.

"No you" I insisted

"No you" She encouraged

"You!" I nearly yelled

"You!" She growled

"Are you guys done in here? I got the Pj's that you wanted." Naruto said as he popped into the bathroom with the PJ's at hand.

"YOU!" We both shouted as we pointed at him.

* * *

Naruto POV

* * *

I simply sweat dropped when Sakura-chan and Hinata pointed at me. 

_'Did I miss something?'_ I thought to myself as I gave them a confused face.

"What are you girls talking about?" I asked as I stretched the back of my head.

"Naruto, we need you to do something for us." Sakura-chan asked as she started to blush and play with her fingers.

"Yeah...What is it?" I asked with an raised eyebrow

"Well, Naruto-kun, we need you to help finished undress Sasuke-kun." She said with a big blush on her face as she also played with her fingers.

Immdently fell backwards with a HUGE sweat drop on the back of my head. WHAT THE HECK!

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" I protested "I'M NOT GAY!"

"Oh come on Naruto, he's your best friend" Sakura-chan said with a hint of annoyance

"Yeah, and I'll do anything for him, but I won't do THAT! Just place a towel over it and do it that way." I suggested

"We can't do that Naruto-kun." Hinata protested "What of we touch something we're not suppose to?"

"That's why your not going to do it, let Sakura-chan handle it." I said with a smirk in Sakura-chan's direction.

"No way, I'm not a pervert like you Naruto." She said annoyed

"Never said that you was." I said with a even bigger smirk on my face.

"But...me?" She looked down and started to blush brightly "But I...we...never...and I'm still."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you'll be fine plus I promise I won't say anything to Sasuke about it." I said with a wink as I left the room before they had a chance to say anything more.

* * *

Sakura's POV...

* * *

"Grr...that Naruto is such a pain in the butt. I don't know how you do it, Hinata." I said annoyed. 

She shrugged her shoulders and gave me the towel. I placed it over his shorts and carefully took them and his boxers off. I was a little surprised that he wore boxers. I was pretty sure he was more of a berif kind of guy. anyway, I warped the towel around him and both Hinata and I carried him into the tub. hinata cleaned his legs and feet, while consecrated on his upper body and wounds.

we both decided to leave his groan area alone. we'll just assume it's clean, before long Sasuke was done and dressed. Hinata and I handed him over to Naruto who took him and placed him in bed, while Hinata and I went to Itachi and continued the same process as we did with Sasuke. when he was done with his bath we handed him over to Naruto who placed him in bed next to Sasuke. we had cleaned them, dressed them, bandaged they wounds and placed them in bed. it was now my turn to clean my wounds and take a bath. I cleaned my wound and bandaged it up.

Hinata and Naruto stayed with me until late in the night. we each took turns in watching over them while the others either eat, watch TV or did something. I had a chance to eat the dinner my mom left for me. I was dressed for bed as I walked into my room, but I thought that it was best if I was in their room to keep them company and also to keep a close on them.

I walked into the room and saw that both of them were still sound asleep. I walked over to them and glance at them both. the likeness between one another was uncanny. they almost look like twins, I place a hand on them both and gave them a kiss good night before moving over to the arm chair to rest.

I just have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

OK...Mina...here's your chance to be part of the story! we're having a poll on who you want to be with Sakura at the end of the story...who will it be? Sasuke? Itachi? or Both?...we'll keep the polls open until the end of the 10th chapter...so keep those votes going and find out who Sakura ends up with at the end of the story...until then...Ja Ne Mina! 


	11. Goodbye Itachi and Sasuke

Author's Note: Oi Mina! Hey what's up? GOMEN! I'm such a horrible author! Two months I made you wait for this chappie! and what's worst is that I don't think I made this one as long as I thought it would be. Crap! Ah anyway...I know i've been saying "I'm going to try to update every other week...but I'm horrible at sticking to commitments. But I WILL keep trying. Please do me a HUGE favor and keep checking my profile for updates. I have a little updates cornor in which I let my readers know...'Hey I'm leaving the country and I won't update for a year!'...ehm...not that something crazy like that would ever happen...but you know what i'm saying...it's important that you check it out! Also...please note this:** _This is a RAW chappie_**...in other words...I wrote it in one sitting looked over it once and placed it online with out checking spelling or grammer. I don't think I would have much problem with the grammer...but spelling has NEVER been my strong point. So..._**Please don't be harsh in your comments!**_ _If you really have something along those lines to say_...do me some kind justice and _**send me a privite message**_...I hate being scold at in public...grrr...it just gets under my skin! Ja Ne!

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto...just whatever crazy plot that comes up in my head.

* * *

Sakura's Admire Ch 9

Goodbye Itachi and Sasuke

_**

* * *

******__Author's POV_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and streached her arms over her head as she let out a soft yawn. She turned her head over to where the boys layed. Her head tilted slightly as she stood up and walked over towards them. Once there, she looked down at them with concern.

"It's been 2 days since that insident and still you haven't woken up. I hope I didn't cause too much damage." She whispered to herself as she bit her lower lip and looked away.

"I think you did what you had to. You really should stop blaming yourself...Sakura-chan." Naruto said slowly while leaning against the door post. Sakura spun around quickly towards the doorway. Unknown to him, her heart was pounding rapidly due to the fact that he startled her.

"Na...Naruto! I...I didn't now you were there!" Sakura said as she held her hand to her chest hoping that this feble attempt would slow down her heart rate. She let out out a nervous laugh as she walked over towards her friend.

Naruto ignored her cover up and gave her a serious look. Sakura swallowed hard...suddenly she felt like a little kid who was about to be scold by their parent for tracking mud into the house. Given that he does have his serious moments...she would give just about anything to see him act stupid or silly...it was always weird for her when he took on a serious tone like that. She looked down at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"How long?" He suddenly asked after what seemed like forever.

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together in confussion as she dared to look up at Naruto. A slight chill ran down her spine when she saw that he had his arms crossed over his chest as he stood up stright. An eyebrow was raised as he awaited her answer. She silently felt bad for his furture children...should they ever cross his serious side.

"Huh?" She questioned dumbly after what seemed like forever.

He shook his head as he walked further into the room and fell back onto the arm chair that she had occupied not to long ago. "And many people clam that I'M the clueless one..." He muttered half sarcastly to himself.

"Naruto?" She gasped in utter confussion. Just were was he going with this? Clueless about what? She suddenly felt her paticence worning thin.

"Those two," He nodded his head towards the two bothers. "Do you know what they have in common?" He asked plainly as he turned his head back towards the pink haired girl.

A thoughtful look came across her face. She was silent for a moment before she finally spoke. "They hate each other?" She guessed.

Naruto's face dropped in disbelif. No way she could be THAT clueless! She HAD to be joking with him...it was so obvious! He released a deep sigh as he lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. "Are you serious?" His muffled voice cried out.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as her anger begain to flare up. Just who does he think he is? He just walks into the room with this serious aura about him and he asks only one sided questions to which she had now clue WHERE he was getting at! She had every right to be confused! With him not getting to the point anyone would be confused! "Well...it depends...just were are you getting at with all of these questions..Naruto." She asked dryly.

For a moment he just sat there stairing at her...not saying a word...even the look on his face didn't give away what he was thinking. After knowing him for so long, she felt confident that she could perdict what his next reaction would be. However nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see. Without any warning, he suddenly gave away to laughter. A bewildered look came across Sakura's slender face. Now she was beyond clueless.

"Sakura-chan...isn't it obvious? Think about it...they are both crazy about you! They're in love with you! You really never noticed?" He said in a calm tone after his laughter died down.

For a moment Sakura stood there staring at Naruto with a blank look on her face. "Yea...and?" She finally asked in a plain tone.

"And you STILL don't get it do you?" He questioned as he once again took on his serious tone. She didn't say anything so he took it as a sign to continue.

"Who do you love the most? Itachi or Sasuke?" He asked plainly.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise by his sudden question. Her mouth opened and closed as a fish out of water would. She was at a compleate lost for words. She suddenly said the first thing that came to her mind. "Wa...What do you mean 'Who do I love the most?'" She released a nervious laugh. "Come on Naruto! And you were saying I was clueless...it's obvious who I love the most!" She replied in a shaky tone dispite the fact that she was trying to be as casual about it as possible.

For a moment Naruto was silent as his gaze seemed to perice right through his friend. "Why are you avoiding the question?" He asked suddenly. "Heck I figured if you were sure about it, you would have said it without side steping the question. It only proves to me that you just simply don't know the answer to that question. Maybe it's because you can't choose...because you love them both."

She staired blankly at him for a moment. Her look of shock faided to that of anger. "How dare you!" She said in a deadly low tone...enough to make anyone shake in fear...yet Naruto stood his ground as he returned the same narrowed look she was giving him. "Who do you think you are quesioning my feelings!"

"Who am I? Who am I you ask..." He said as he stood up and walked towards her. Hands at his sides balled up into tight fist he looked down angerly at his friend. "For starters, you're one of my best friends and I care about you. For the past two days you've been in this room worried to death over those two. I know that you can't help but to blame yourself for what happened to them...but as I've said before...you did what you could...you prevented it from getting worst. Secondly, Sasuke is my best friend...and I don't want to see him hurt. It's clear that you love both of them.Unknown to you, you are hurting BOTH of them. They love you...but who do YOU love? That's the point I'm trying to make here but you're so densed about it!" He finshed in an annoyed tone as he ran his fingers rughfly through his hair while releasing an aggatated sigh.

Both of them were silent as they avoided eye contact. Sakura seriously thought about what Naruto had just said. She never thought about it in that way...sure she knew she loved them both and she knew that they loved her...but she never once put two and two together...it was either one or the other. She had to make a choice. Her eyes soften as she turned her gazed towards Naruto who now had his arms crossed over his chest and an angry pout on his face. A frown came across her face as she swallowed hard before she spoke.

"Naruto..." She started but was quickly cut off.

"I know..." He whispered. He turned to look at her. The pout was melted away and his blue eyes were once again sparkling as a warm smile came across his face. "You're sorry I take it?" He asked.

She simply nodded as he continued. "You don't have to appoligize to me. You have those two over there who needs to hear it the most...so save it for them ok?" He said softly as he playfully ruffled with her hair. "Don't be to harsh on them ok?" He said with a small smirk as he walked out of the room.

She nodded her head. "Hai." She whispered more to herself. "I won't."

She was now left alone to think about what Naruto had said. His words still ran through her mind...'_It's clear that you love both of them. Unknown to you, you are hurting BOTH of them'...' Who do you love the most? Itachi or Sasuke?'_...She sighed deeply as she walked back to her arm chair. She rested her head on her hands. "Who DO I love the most?" She whispered to herself. She then looked up to see both of them still sleeping peacefully. Her heart was racing as her breath was nearly taken away. _'I love Sasuke...I've always loved him. Nothing could change that. However...when it comes to Itachi-kun...' _She thought to herself. Sakura looked up to where Itachi layed. For a few moments she was sort of in a trance just staring at him. A gust of wind blew in through the open wind behind her. The wind ruffled softly through his hair leaving a few strains to cover his left eye. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle. It was something about the way that he looked. It was so...innocent. He looked like a little boy who was worn out from rough playing.

She suddenly had an impulse to get up and walk over towards where Itachi was sleeping. She kneeled down next to him and continued to look at him. She lifted up her hand and she slowly placed it on top of his head. She ran her fingers gingerly through his hair as a warm smile came across her face.

"Itachi-kun...I love you..." She whispered.

"How much?" She heard a horst whisper comming from the man who's head she was stroking. Her eyes widen in surprise. He turned his head slightly to look at her and his dark onix eyes seemed to hold a little sparkly in them as he gave her a small smirk.

"Itachi-kun!" She gasped as she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She pulled herself from him and looked into his dark orbs. "How long have you been awake for?" She asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hum...well it was kinda hard to stay asleep with you and Naruto arguing. Sadly enough I really couldn't catch on to what you were talking about. It seemed important though...is everything alright?" He asked as he reached his hand out to caress her cheek.

A slight shiver ran up and down her spine by the mire touch. "Ah...ano..." She breathed out softly as she closed her eyes.

"Hum?" He said just as softly as he continued to look at her.

"Sa...ku...ra..." She heard a soft moan comming from the next bed. Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow while she gave an uneasy look. This could end badly.

"Sakura?" Itachi questioned as he tried to slowly sit up.

"Ah...I...I..could explain!" She said slightly panicy.

"Sakrua? Where...am I?" Sasuke asked groggly as he slowly sat up himself.

Sakrua looked back and forth at the two. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked to the foot of the beds where they could both see her.

"What the heck is he doing here!" Both guys cried out as they just happened to look at each other at the same time. Both of them glared angrly at one another then quickly looked back at Sakura.

"Hahahahahha...it's...it's a really funny story...you know..." She laughed nerviously.

"Sakrua!" Both of them called out to her slightly agattated.

She bit her lower lip as she turned around and took a few steps towards the window. "I'm sorry...if...if I didn't step in...the two of you might have killed each other!" She said so softly that both guys were barely able to hear her.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in confussion. His face was scrunched up in a confused look as he looked at the pink haired girl.

She turned around to look at him, a sad look fell across her face. "It figures you wouldn't remember." She started slowly as she walked over to the arm chair and sat down. "A couple of days ago...at school...it was like a war zone..." She looked down at her feet as flash backs of that day swam through her mind.

"Sasuke-kun...I...I don't know what happened to you that day. You weren't yourself. You simply went mad." She looked up breafly to see that she still had their attention. She then continued.

"You went off on Itachi-kun. The two of you were at it. The fight became more and more intense. You were about to go for the final blow when I stepped in and knocked both of you out. I didn't mean to do it, but I couldn't stand to see the fight go on any longer!" She cried out the last sentence.

"You..." Itachi begain after a moment of slilent shock.

"Put yourself in harms way for us?" Sasuke finshed off what Itachi was about to say in a shocked tone of voice.

"If you weren't acting all mad and what not, then maybe she wouldn't have to put herself in danger." Itachi muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke spat out bitterly as he turned to look at Itachi. "Maybe if you kept your distance from my GIRLFRIEND, then there wouldn't be any problems."

"Here we go again..." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes. "Sakura is a full grown you woman. She is intitled to choose whome ever she wants as a friend. I do believe she made herself clear the other night in her room." He said smartly with a slight smirk and raised eyebrow.

"You see, that's your problem. You think that I'm trying to be controling. I don't have a problem with any of her friends. I don't care who she hands out with. I just have a problem with you!" Sasuke said with his eyes narrowed.

"Nope...the way I see it is that you have a problem with possisions. Sakura is a human. She is not an object ment to be locked away and shown to only those whome you approve of. That, my little brother, is being controlling...no matter how you want to polish it up and make it look pretty." He said bluntly.

"Damn you! Don't you know when to leave good enough alone!" Sasuke yelled angerly, his body shaking in anger.

"Hump! Maybe when you learn how to stop acting like a winy cry baby." Itachi scoffed.

"Stop it please." Sakura finally spoke up after being silent for the most part.

Both ignored her plead as they continued to argue. She took a deep breath in as she spoke up a bit louder and firmer.

"Stop it!" She cried out.

Their ears were still closed to her request. Anger was now boiling through her veins. She simply couldn't take the bickering between the two brothers anymore. There was but so much she could handle!

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She yelled. Instantly the bickering stopped and two pair of shocked eyes turned to look at her arruptly. Regardless if they had shut up or not, she could no longer surpress her anger once it was released.

"Gosh! I...can't take it anymore!" She turned an angry glare towards both guys as they reeled back both in fear and shock by her sudden out burst. "You're not being fair...it's not fair at all!" She muttered softly to herself as she walked over towards her window and looked out.

"I...I love both of you so much..." She continued in a much softer tone. Both remained silent as they listened to her taking in all that she had to say. "I never realised it until today...just how much I was hurting you...and it kills me inside to know that I am." She turned around to look at both of them. Her eyes rested on Sasuke for a moment. "Sasuke-kun...I loved you from the first day I met you...when we were in the actamy together. You're not the type to show too much affection...but I know that you love me as much as I love you. I can accept the reason why you broke up with me and I'm compleatly over that. It's just that...when you did break up with me...besides feeling miserable...there was an inner sence of satisfaction...that at least my dream to be with you came true and I was ok with knowing that...at least my feeling were returned. It's not that now is any diffent...it's just that those butterflys I used to get when I was around you have sort of disappered. But don't take that as me loving you any less then I ever have."

She took in a deep breath satisfied that she said her peace with Sasuke. She then turned towards Itachi. "Itachi-kun..." She whispered as a small smile came across her face. "Before last month...I only saw you around school and didn't think to much about you. When we me thought...I couldn't stand you at could you huh? But...it's funny how feelings change. Because shortly after I ment you...when you came to my aid when those girls were picking a fight with me. I saw a different side of you that I slowly began to admire. So...that admeration grew into love. And to top it off...from the day my world was crushed...you were always there to pick up the pieces even when my adittude towards you could have pushed you away...you always came back...not giving up...and for that...I'm thankful."

She bit her lower lip as she looked at both of them. Her heart seemed to shatter into a million peices at was she was about to say. "I love both of you so much...I never would have thought I'd feel this way. The most important thing to me is that both of you are happy and well in health...I would never want to be the cause of any violence between you two...so that's why..." She choked out a sob as she covered her mouth with her hands. She looked away as tears rolled down her cheeks in an endless stream. "That's why...I can't be...with either of you." With that said she suddenly ran out of the room with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Both brothers looked at the doorway in which she disappeared through silently hoping that she would come back...hoping that she wasn't serious about what she had just said. They waited...and waited...but she never came back.


	12. Opening Up

**VERY IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

Author's Note: Oi Mina! here's the next chappie! Gomen for taking so long! Anyway, I'll cut stright to the point. The poll will close on friday!!! I'll give u until the end of the week to tell me who you think Sakura should be with but by friday it's over and you'll have to wait until the end of the story to see who she ends up with! (There's a reason why I said THE END of the story...or at least a couple of chappies before the end).

That's about it. But I can't stress enough that you should check out my profile...at least once a week...That's where you will see any important notes that I have. Anything I forget to mention here will be written there! Well...enjoy the story and please don't forget to leave a comment! Ja Ne!

Disclamer: I'm getting sick of these things...you know the deal already...do I have to repeat myself??

* * *

Sakura's Admire ch 10

"Opening up"

* * *

Naruto's Pov

After leaving Sakura I headed downstairs. It's been two days since the fight between Itachi and Sasuke. Hinata-chan and I decided that night that we should stay over at Sakura's house to help her out and to keep her company. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, my stomach started to grumble. I sighed deeply, I didn't eat anything since breakfast, which was about 4 hours ago. I decided to got o the kitchen to get something to eat. Upon reaching the kitchen, I noticed my girlfriend was already in there cooking. A smirk appeared across my lips when I decided that I would have a little fun.

She still didn't notice I was in the room even while I sneaked up behind her. Before I could grab her from behind, she spun around suddenly to face me. My eyes widen as I nearly jumped out of my skin from the unexpected surprise. A pout came across my face as I regained my composure. I saw as a smile came across her face and soon after that gave away to uncontrollable laughter. My frown deepen as I was not amused.

"Not funny." I muttered under my breath as I turned around and walked towards the fridge.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun! You've gotta laugh at that! Here you are trying to scare me and I end up scaring you!" Hinata-chan said after her laughter died down. "It was so cute!"

A small smile slowly made it's way across my face. I chuckled softly as I opened the fridge door and pulled out the leftover meat buns from last night. Just then I felt arms around me. I looked back and noticed that Hinata-chan was holding on to me from behind. I closed the door and turned around. I embraced her with the meat buns still in hand. I then kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"You know I love you right?" I asked as I looked into her unique white orbs.

"Yep!" She said with a warm smile. She then stood up on her tip toes and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks. I blushed deeply from that mere action.

"Well, I've got to finish preparing lunch, don't eat too much or you'll spoil your appetite." She said informatively.

"Don't worry. This is not nearly enough to fill me up. I'll still have enough room for your cooking" I said with a wide smile as I patted my stomach. She smiled sweetly as she turned around and went back to cooking while I made my way to the microwave.

About 10 minutes later, I was sitting at the table finishing up my last meat bun. Just then I heard shouting coming from upstairs. Hinata-chan and I gave each other a puzzled look. She gave me a look as if to say 'Go and see what all that noise was about.' I nodded my head in understanding as I stood up from the table and headed upstairs. By the that time, I heard Sakura-chan yelling.

"What the..." I thought aloud as I stopped for a second. I then ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to he room where I left her at. She wasn't yelling anymore by the time I got there, but I did hear her talk in a soft voice. From what she was saying, my guess was that she was talking to Sasuke. I stood there as I continued to listen deserning wither or not I should go in or stay out. As I continued to listen, my eyes widen at what I heard her say to both of them. The next thing I knew, the door opened and she ran out of the room crying. She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her. My gazed then turned to Sasuke and Itachi who where clearly awake but completely stunned by what had just happened. I looked back and forth between the two of them and Sakura's closed door. Neither one of them said a word as I walked over to the arm chair and sat down. All the while keeping my eyes on the both of them. I opened my mouth to speak but Sasuke interrupted.

"Don't say it Naruto, I'm not in the mood." He said in a monotone of voice. Itachi didn't say anything, he just had his head in his hands avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ok...I won't say THAT..." I said slowly as my eyebrows rose. "But..." I stressed. "I will say this..." Two pairs of eyes looked right at me as I continued. "Work out you're differences before you patch things up with her." With that said, I stood up and left the room not saying another word.

* * *

Itachi's POV

'Work out our differences??' He says it as if it were the simplest thing! I sighed deeply as I turned my gaze slowly towards Sasuke. For a moment I just sat there staring at him. My eyes slowly widen. Call me slow or whatever, but it just dawned upon me then how far apart we were from each other. I never hated him...in fact, when we were kids we were a little more closer then we are right now. My mind slowly drifted off to times of long ago...when we would play in the snow...or when Sasuke would always follow me around, trying to imitadate me. I smiled softly at those memories. However, a few years back he suddenly just put up this brick wall between us. He wouldn't talk to me or even follow me around...it seemed as if from that moment on...we became strangers. I didn't bother me. I just looked at those actions as being immature...even disrespectful. But now...after all of this...I was really starting to wonder why things between us has changed so much...

"Hey Sasuke." I spoke in a low calm tone as I continued to look at him.

For a moment he didn't reply. I guessed that he was ignoring me...then that's when he spoke up. "What." He replied coolly not looking at me.

"I think Naruto is right. I don't know how we are going to do it...but I figured if we are going to share this room for the next 5 days, it would be a great time to work out whatever difference we have. With yelling, angry outbursts, or bitter words. Just two men talking maturely." I said as I glanced at the sheets covering me.

"What's there to talk about? You took my girlfriend from me, she broke up with me because of you. Everything that I have ever had you had taken." He spoke with a bitter tone. I glanced in his direction only to see cold eyes glaring back at me like daggers hitting it's target with no mercy.

"How did I 'Take' Sakura from you? You broke up with her. Shouldn't that mean that she's free to be with anyone?" I asked as I tried to understand him.

"Anyone but you!" He began as I could hear the anger in his voice. But then to my surprise, he continued in a low calm tone. "Listen, there's two things that I've just never liked and that just pushes the wrong buttons on me." He paused as his eyes held such seriousness to it. I nodded indicating that he had my attention.

"I don't feel comfortable with the two of us dating the same person...even if I did break up with them. Secondly, ever since we were kids, you were always the golden child in mom and dad's eyes. They always compare me to you and I hate it. I hated you and I always wanted to surpass you, but you always bet me to the chase." He then paused as a small smile crept up his lips. "Then Sakura came into the picture. I agree that my reason for ending our relationship in the first place was lame...but I never intended it to be for good. Even if I did break up with her, I still loved her as much as I did the first time we went out." He smile the disappeared into a frown and his eyes narrowed. "But Itachi always get what he wants." He muttered in a mocking tone.

I lowered my head after hearing what he had to say. To be honest, I never looked at things from his point of view...I had to admit that I wouldn't blame him for feeling that way cause I would feel that way myself...if I were in his shoes. But now there was one question inching at the back of my head.

"If this troubled you so much, then why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Would you have listened if I told you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

A thoughtful look came across my face. "You've got a point." I concluded. "I never thought that...that was something that upset you so much. But as far as me accomplishing things and it seeming like I succeed in everything...it's not always true. Did you know that I envy you?" I asked as I gave him a serious look.

"You...envying me?? Stop kidding around!" He scoffed.

"I'm not!" I snapped at him by accident. He gave me a blank look as be blanked a few times. I immediately casted my eyes to the bed sheets and clutched them as I tried to keep clam.

"The grass isn't always greener on the other side." I began in a low tone. "You hated me because you thought I lead a perfect life...but...in reality...I didn't. Mom and Dad...back then...and even now...put so much pressure on me. They expect me to be the best of the best. They wouldn't except second best from me. Being the golden child in your parents eyes...it's not a blessing Sasuke...it's a curse."

"A curse?" Sasuke echoed. "I would kill to have the attention from Mom and Dad that they give to you! I could do my very best in something and...they would just glance at it and walk away. But you...if you came into the room with the same exact thing...they would gush over you and shower you with praises...it was like...I was never there. It hurts so much..."

"Be careful of what you wish for. As I said, it seems perfect on the inside...but I would kill to be in you're shoes! To me...you had a perfect life. No one had their eyes contently on you...watching your every move...scolding you for making the slightest mistake. Even when it was play time...or time to relax...I was still being watched over...I still had to act as if I was walking across a mine field." I said as I recalled my past and my eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're the luck one Sasuke. Even if you didn't notice it yourself. I always did what they wanted me to do...never once could make my own decision! Oh and if I ever decided to voice my option, Dad and I would argue and argue until I gave up and did as was told. Just about the only thing I did on my own was apply to that university I've been dying to go to. Ironically that's the first thing that Dad and I agreed on." I shook my head at the thought. "Even in school you have more then I do. You think that I have lots for friends right?" I asked as I looked at him. He gave me a nod as I continued. "But you are wrong about that too. Everyone knows me by my name and achievements but ask them something about me that's not related to those two and you're reply would be along the lines of "Who?". I don't have any friends...those people are more like fans then friends. They don't like me for me...they like me for what I'm capable of.

But...then I met her...and she treated me so differently. I was attracted to her from the beginning...she helped me to see that there was more to me then what I had previously thought. I...felt alive. I knew that you had broken up with her...but I didn't think you would take it so seriously if I went out with her, I thought that you lost interest in her. In fact, I was quite upset cause I couldn't figure out why you broke up with her. I thought all this time that you were acting immature...I...never intended to hurt you on purpose Sasuke."

I said sincerely.

He didn't say anything to me and the look on his face remained emotionless. I turned my head back to the sheets and pretty much gave up on any hopes of straightening things out between us.

"You know..." I heard him say in a low voice. I turned my gaze to him through the corner of my eye and saw him in the same position as me...clutching the sheets in front of him. I picked up my head and continued to look at him.

"You know..." He continued. "You're making it really hard for me to hate you." He said in a low voice.

"Huh?" was all I could say as I gave him a puzzled look.

"If that was the case, then why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said as he cased his eyes in my direction. I then gave him a smirk, somehow this sounded all too familiar.

"If I did, would you have listen to me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He gave me a puzzled look at first but a smirk came across his face when he finally understood.

"Probably not." He said as his smirk widen.

We sat there for a moment just staring at each other. I sighed deeply once again as I felt this enormous weight being lifted off my shoulders. It was at that moment I really looked at him. I saw a grown young man looking right at me. He wasn't the same little eight, nine year old tagging along with me all the time. He was grown up trying his best to deal with problems he's not used to dealing with. Right now he's actually acting more like a man by talking to me in a calm matter about his problems and that all he ever wanted was to be acknowledged...by me and our parents.

A smile appeared across my face. Not because of my prior thought, but because he looked like a very messed up mummy. He was all bandaged up and he looked hilarious. Just then I went into a fit of laughter. Sasuke gave me a confused look.

"Just what is so funny?" He asked while giving me a puzzled look.

"You are!" I said in between laughter. "You look like a messed up mummy!" I continued to laugh even as I felt a sharp pain on my side. "It hurts to laugh!" I chocked out.

"Then stop laughing." He said plainly.

"I can't! You look so funny!!" I shouted in laughter. "Oww! It still hurts!" Just then he started to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" I asked though my laughter.

"You are!" He shouted as he laughed harder.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you're laughing at my expanse even it causes you pain and what's more..." He paused as he connoted to laugh while trying to take in a deep breath. "You look worst then me!"

Just then I stopped laughing and gave him a serious look. He likewise stopped as well. We sat there for about a minute before we stared laughing again.

A knock came to the door and it opened slowly. Naruto poked his head in with a puzzled look written across his face. "Looks like things are going well in here." He said as he open the door all the way to revile that he was holding on to a tray of food for the both of us.

"Hinata-chan finished making lunch..." He said as he placed the tray down on the night stand between our beds. He then picked up two bowels and handed it to me and Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan made some soup, it's the best!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

I took a sip of the liquid being that the soup was still hot. My eyes widen...Naruto was right, it really was good! "Wow...you're right Naruto! This is good! Looks like she'll make a great wife for you one day!" When he didn't reply, I looked up and noticed that he was blushing a deep shade of red. He was fiddling with his fingers while looking down at the ground.

"Well...ano...ha..hahahahhahaha..." Was all that he said nervously.

"So you WHERE thinking about it huh?" Sasuke said with an amused look on his face.

"Hinata-chan...marriage...it's too soon...I mean...we're still in high school and all!" Naruto said in a low quite voice as he continued to fiddle with his fingers.

I began to laugh heartily at his replay. "Dude...chill...it's not like we asking if you were planning on proposing to her tonight...or something like that." I said as I continued to eat my soup.

"Hahahahaha...yea...I guess not." He said with a smile as he lifted his head. "It's not a bad idea...I really do love her...but it's not something that either of us are considering." He paused for a second before he turned his gaze towards Sasuke. "Hey what about you Sasuke? Ever think about you and Sakura...well..you know..."

Sasuke was quite for a moment before he calmly replied. "Marriage? Sakura and I? Hum...not really..."

"Do you love her?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke placed his empty bowl of soup back on the tray and took a slice of bread and began to eat it. "Of course I do!" He said in-between bits. "But...I never allowed my thoughts to turn to that of marriage. That's something that's in the far future."

"Hum..." Naruto said, he then turned his attention towards me. "Itachi?"

"Hum?" I replied, not really paying attention.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I guess..." I said with out really thinking. "It would be really nice."

"Do you love her?" He asked in the same tone that he used with Sasuke.

"More then anything in the world." I replied as I looked him right in the eyes with a serious look on my face. "She...makes me feel like I'm alive."

Naruto allowed a small snicker to escape his throat. "As I thought." He simply said as he stood up and headed towards the door. Before he left he turned to look at us. "You're almost there. You've got a ways to go, but I think that soon the situation would be smoothed out." With that he smiled as he left the room leaving us to look towards the door.

"What do you think he meant by that Itachi?" Sasuke asked has he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hum..." I simply said as I kept my eyes on the door where Naruto once stood.

"She has to choose one of us. It's hard enough for her, one of us has to make it easier for her." I said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked more confused then before.

I sighed deeply as I turned my gaze towards him. "I mean..one of us has to step down..voleenteeringly. She said that she loves both of us...I mean, think about how you would feel if you fell in love with two different people and you knew that you had to choose one or the other. You won't be able to do it. However, if one of them backed away...regardless of how much it were to hurt them...then at least that's a load off their chest...one less thing to worry about."

"But...what if the person who gave up was the one that she really did love?" Sasuke asked.

A thoughtful look came across my face. "Well...if that were to ever happen..." I paused as I had a change of thought. "Actually...I don't know. It would really suck if that happened." I said in a low voice.

"I see..." Sasuke said more to himself.

"So..."He said as he looked down at the sheets in front of him. "What are we going to do? Obviously we love her as much as she loves us..."

"I don't know." I said honestly. "This has to be the hardest decision that we have ever had to deal with together. There's no straight answer."

* * *

_**TBC...**

* * *

_


	13. Mistakes and Heartaches

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! READ IT...READ IT!!!

Author's note: Isn't this the quickest time it took for me to update? I mean it normally takes me weeks ne? Ha! Well, anyway, I have a speical treat for all of you. First I have the results from the poll...so before I mention it...who do you think it is? Itachi? Sasuke? Both? How about neither? Well...if you wanna find out, then you have to see the continuation of this note at the end of this chappie! (Yea...I'm evil that way!) Secondly, I have a surprise for all of you...Do you remember when I was talking about writing a fanfic called "Underneath the Cherryblossom Tree?" Well...great news for all of you who are intrested. I'm giving you guys a sneek peck of the first chappie which should be out in a few weeks! So if you really like it a lot then check it out when I put it online ok? Well...without further ado...here's chapter 11 of Sakura's Admirer!

Disclamer: (Yea...I know it's spelled wrong...gah!) Don't own Naruto...how many times do I have to say it???!!!

* * *

Sakura's Admirer

chapter 11 Mistakes and Heartaches

* * *

Itachi's Pov

Three days have passed since Sakura-chan left the room crying. With in that time Sasuke and I have gotten along a bit better then in the past and our wounds healed enough for us to walk around. Dispite that, she continued to ignor the both of us. Even while we had dinner she wouldn't come down to eat with us. It really was something that troubled me.

Currently I was walking up the stairs. That's when I saw that she was walking down the stairs. When she looked up and noticed that I was there, she averted her eyes and quickly tried to walk past me. However, this time I didn't let her get away. I placed my hands on her shoulders and stood right in front of her. I took in a deep breath as I looked at her but she continued to avoid eye contact with me.

"Sakura-chan...we need to talk." I said softly.

"I...I told you that I didn't want to talk about it. Excuse me." She said as she pushed my hands from off her and continued down the stairs. A frown came across my face as I hung my head low. I continued my climb up the stairs and headed towards my room. When I walked into the room I noticed that Sasuke was sitting on his bed reading something.

"Hey." He said as I walked into the room.

"Hn." I grunted as I walked to my bed and fell on top of it closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Everything." I muttered under my breath.

"Sakura I take it?" He simply said. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he had placed his book down and was looking at me with a serious look on his face. "I know...it's so annoying how she's just avoiding us."

"But...it's mostly our fault isn't it? I mean...we pushed her into a cornor didn't we?" I asked as I sat up and looked at him.

"I wish that there was something that we could do." I said as I cased my eyes downward.

"Yea...but we can't...it's all up to her and we can't force her. Hopefully she'll come to us soon enough." Sasuke said as he picked his book back up and continued to read.

I was about to reply when I heard a knock on the door. Hinata poked her head in and gave us a shy smile. "I'm sorry for inturrpting, but dinner is ready." She said in a quite voice as she left closing the door behind her.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke got up and headed towards the door. When he notice that I didn't follow him he turned back to look at me.

"Aren't you comming?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No...I'm not hungry." I said as I layed back down on my bed.

"Whatever." He said as he left the room leaving the door wide open. After a moment or so I sighed deeply and turned to my side facing the door. That's when I noticed that down the hall Sakura's door was open and what's more I could see that she was also laying down on her bed. I felt misarble just seeing her there knowing that when had some kinda brick wall blocking us.

My frown deeped as I tried to think of what I could do to fix the situation. So many possiblites and yet only one came to mind. My heart sanked at the thought but...if I did it then maybe things could at least work out well for Sasuke and Sakura-chan.

With my thougthts resolved and my determanation set, I stood up and left the room. Once I reached my desanation, I walked in and closed the door behind me. It seem as if I had inturrpted her thoughts, but at the time I couldn't care. She sat up slowly looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Itachi-kun..." She gapped in a soft voice. "Wa..what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk...Sakura-chan." I said frimly as I took a step foward.

Her eyes cased downwards as a sad look came across her face. She shook her head as she looked back at me. "I told you already...I really don't want to talk about it." She said in an equly firm voice.

"I'm...I'm not hear to force you to make a decission." I released an exasprated sigh. "I just can't stand the silent treatment anymore." I said as I sat next to her on the bed.

She was quite for a moment. I looked at her trying to read her thoughts but her expression was like a blank canvas. It seemed like forever before she spoke again. "I'm sorry Itachi-kun. I just don't know what to do. Everytime I see you or Sasuke...I'm left feeling even more confused. It hurts too much." She said softly.

I closed my eyes. I didn't know if I was going to regreat this later on or not...but...besides the silent treatment, I couldn't stand to see her with a sad face anymore. I bit my lower lip before I stood up. With my back facing her I spoke.

"If that's the case then, I guess it wouldn't be a big deal to you if I ended things with us right now." I said in a low voice.

I heard a gasp escape her throat. "What do you mean by that?" She asked with a surprised voice.

"It's just as I said. It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore." I said firmly as I walked towards the door.

"Wait!" She cried out as she ran in front of me. She looked up at me and it was then that I saw the tears forming in her eyes. I felt as if my breath was taken away...I had no intentions on making her cry.

"Don't...don't do this Itachi-kun...please. I...I love you!" She pleaded as she reached her hand up to touch my cheek.

I looked away from her as I swallowed hard. "Really?" I asked, my voice holding a hint of doubt in it. "If memory serves me correctly weren't you the one who just said that you couldn't choose between Sasuke and I?"

"Well...I..." She said in a very small distent voice.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore then I am." I said honestly, just above a whisper. I looked back at her with a serious look on my face. "If it were Sasuke here saying that he wanted to end things with you...you would be standing in the very spot you are saying the very same things wouldn't you?" I asked her with a serious tone.

I saw her eyes widen even more as the tears broke through and rolled down her creamy cheeks. I really wanted to disappear at that moment. I just couldn't stay there!

Just then the look in her eyes changed and an angry look came across her eyes. "How dare you!" She said in a low even tone. "Wheren't YOU the one saying how you wouldn't pressure me? And here you are desiding who I'm going to end up with by just...ending it all! You're not being far Itachi-kun...You're just not being fair at all!" She cried out the last sentence.

"What do you want me to do?!" I cried out as my anger began to flare. "You're talking about not being fair...well then what about you? If you are able to make a quick desisson like that when I throw in the towels, then how could I trust that what you feel is really sinceare?" I licked my lips as I could feel all these supressed emotions rising to the surface like a rocket.

"I love you. I always have and always will. But I can't sit around like this with my heart laid out not knowing what to expect. I really wanted to wait...but...it's my fault that this happened in the frist place. You belong to Sasuke...you always have. I just came at the wrong time!" My voice cracked as I felt my eyes starting to sting.

"I don't belong to anyone!" She lashed out. "I'm not an object ment to be passed on to different owners. I feel as if I'm in the middle of a tug-of-war game with you and Sasuke! I resent that feeling and I hate it! I'm not a child and I don't want people making decessions for me as if I am!"

I shook my head as I closed my eyes. This truly was becoming rediculus. "You really don't get it don't you? It's not even a matter of me making decessions for you. If you were so hard pressed and already had your mind made up, then for the past three days you wouldn't have ignored us. Rather then breaking up with US you would have already made a decession." My eyes narrowed as I released an agatated sigh. "You say that you don't want to be treated like a child, but your actions are proving otherwise."

When I finshed, we just stood there glaring angerly at each other. I was about to walk away when Sakura did something unthinkable. I saw out of the cornor of my eyes as she rose her hand and swong it back. She then Slapped me hard against the face. I wasn't even angered as I thought I would be. Instead I was deeply hurt. I reached my hands up to my cheek with a shock look on my face. She like wise had a shock look written across her face. She took a step back as she looked at her hand with tears rolling down her cheeks. Without another word, she spun around and ran out of her room. I heard as she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

I stood there in a daze for a while. That was NOT how I intended it to go. The room around me was spining and I felt my stomach tying in knots. What did I do? What. Did. I. Do. ??

I felt my knees give up from underneath me. I heard foot steps heading upstairs and not even a minute later I saw 3 figures stairing down at me. I looked up at them in dispare as I stood up on my feet. They didn't look upset or anything...just worried (some more then others). I walked pass them without saying a word and walked down the hall to my room. I stayed there most of the night wishing over and over again that somehow things worked out differently.

* * *

O.O Shocker! Itachi stepped down! Sakura Slapped him! This now throws a wrench in this whole triangle. Will these two makeup or break up for good? Stay tuned to the next chapter! 

Ok...so as I promised the results of the poll...and the winner is...

Itachi 101

Both 10

Sasuke 7

I actually went back in the reviews and notied if any of you out right said who you wanted Sakura to be with and included that in the polls as well. Unsurprisingly Itachi won! Yea Itachi-kun! So now things look shady but you know who's gonna get the girl in the end. Thanks a lot for all you who particapated!

* * *

And here's the second part of my surprise to you guys! A sneak peak at my new story "Underneath the Cherryblossom Tree"... 

_A pair of emerald green eyes shot open only to be met with the bare white ceiling. She sat up on her bed...in a cold sweat and hyperventilating. She turned to her clock to check the time. It was only 2:30 in the morning. The nightmare that she had was still fresh in her mind. Although...truth be told it was no nightmare. In fact, it's been 7 years since that incident and since that time he never returned. Attempts to look for him had long been forgotten. Even Naruto gave up any hopes in finding him. So...she left it upon herself to do all that she could to bring him back. Since that day she devoted her life to training and becoming stronger...to prove to him as well as herself that she was not weak...and to show him how far she would go just to be by his side...to show how much she really did love him._

_It wasn't before long that her breathing returned to normal. She laid back down and starred at the ceiling. Even if she tried, she knew that she couldn't go back to sleep. She muttered a curse under her breath as she turned to her side and not even a moment later returned to laying down her back. She released an agitated sigh as she closed her eyes._

"_I can't sleep!" She whispered to herself as she sat up. She looked at the clock again. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. She normally woke up at about 3:30am or 4am to do some training before work. So what if she started an hour sooner? With that thought resolved, she got up and walked to her closet. She rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear. It wasn't long before She pulled out a pair of gray sweat paints, a pink t-shirt and a gray hoodie with white sneakers. She didn't rush to get dressed. She took a warm shower and slowly pulled her cloths on. She didn't eat too much but just enough so that she wouldn't starve. All together it took her about 20-30 minutes to get ready._

_As she stepped outside, she closed the door behind her. It was a bit chilly out and there was a bit of fog in the air. She took in a deep breath of the crisp fall air. She didn't know why, but fall was her favorite time of year. Be it the leaves changing colors or the smell of fire burning in a fire place...or maybe it the memories she had of baking apple and pumpkin pie with her mom on the weekends. Whatever it was...it comforted her. She took her time walking to her training spot. It was located along the boarder of the village...any further and she would be out of the village._

_While she walked she appreciated the difference between now and the time when the village was busy and people were up and about. It was so peaceful and quite..._

_It wasn't long before she reached the training ground. She wasted no time in starting her warm ups and training decided to focus on her Taijtsu and Ninjtsu...probelly the two things that regardless of how much training she committed herself to...she just never seemed to prefect these area's as much as she wanted to. Not that she hadn't gotten stronger...in fact...she has. Next to Tsunade she was one of the top medical ninjas in the village as well as a jounin. Most of her friends right now were jounin's and a few were also on the anbu squad. Also Naruto was very close to having his life long dream actually being fulfilled. Tsunade had openly acknowledge that in a few years time she would step down and the title of Hokage would without a doubt be given to Naruto._

_Besides that, Sakura was also one of the most wanted batchlorette's in Konoha. Everywhere she went she would have guys trail her down. Yet to each and everyone she turned them down as if she were already taken...and in her heart she strongly believed that._

_Her friends would always nag her with questions such as "You really should move on...", "He betrayed the village and you...", or her favorite "Are you crazy?" Short. Sweet. And to the point. Of course she always gave the same reply and then some where off in the distance rolled her eyes at how simple minded some people could actually be. There were very few times though where she actually wondered if they were right. It was a rare moment when her mind came to mere thought. However, most of the time she brushed away the thought and allowed her determination to just drive her to push further and grow stronger._

_After sometime, Sakura completed her training breathing heavily in and out. It was a good training...but as always she wasn't quite satisfied. She truly wondered is she ever would be. Regardless, she grabbed a bottle of water that she brought with her and as if it were a tradition, walked over to what she considered to be a sacred spot. Everyday after her training she would go there to think about him, her life and her accomplishments so far. The cherry blossom tree had always been her favorite tree. Not because she was named after it, but because it always seemed to hold this gracefulness and strength about it and when it bloomed in the fall...oh how she would never get enough of the smell. This tree in particular was by far her favorite. It was huge and what's more is that not too far off in the distance was a beautiful stream with wild flower of all kinds just growing everywhere. _

_It wasn't too long before she finally got there. However, unlike other times something was not right. Since she was far out from the village it was very rare for anyone to come this far...and not to mention that THIS little spot was outside of the village by just a few yards. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect. The stranger was slumped over...she didn't know if they were dead or alive...dangerous or harmless...a comrade or an enemy. She wouldn't allow her guard to be down but at the same time she couldn't help but to draw closer out of curiosity. Slowly she inched her way towards the person and soon enough realized that it was actually a man. He hadn't moved since she approached him. _

_She was now only 2 feet away from him...surely he would have sensed her by now...even if he were sleeping. She never knew of any ninja...even if they were sleeping...to let their guards down...especially since it appeared that he was actually alone. She dared herself to take a closer inspection. Upon doing so...that's when she realized the reason he hadn't moved or at least show that his guards were up. The smell of blood filled the air around him. On looks alone he looked dead. However Sakura knew that looks alone couldn't determine wither or not a person was alive or dead. Whatever the case and whoever he was, she need to preform an emergency assessment and healing. She didn't even waste a second as she ran to his side. Slowly she lowered his back to the ground for him to lay down. It was then that she got a good look at his face. She gasped in horror._

'Sa...Sa...Sasuke-kun???' _She thought to herself with widen eyes. Upon closer inspection she realized that she was wrong. Although he looked very much like him...it wasn't him. This guy had a distinctive mark along both sides of his nose...like...crease marks under both eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief and at the same time felt sadden that it wasn't him._

_She checked for a pulse and breathing which sure enough it was there...faint...but still there. She looked over the man to see what was wrong. She noticed that there was a huge blood stain along the upper right side of his abdomen. She used her chakra to cut his shirt open to better inspect the area. When she got a better look at the cut, she noticed that it was very deep and judging by the and color of his skin, he lost a lot of blood. Without hesitation, she tore a piece of his shirt and ran to the streams the wet it. When she came back, she made sure to clean the wound as best as she could. She didn't have much medication on hand but after checking her bag, she was thankful enough to find a small bottle of peroxide...she was always prepared just in cause she need it for her self. Once she finished cleaning his wound, green chakra was glowing in both hands as she placed it over the wound to close it up. However, right on the spot that was the best that she could do. She knew there was more but she didn't care anymore medications or ointments with her. The best she could do considering the situation was to bring him back to her place and care for him there. _


	14. Realization part one

Author's Note: Wah! Gomen!!!! I had by far the worst writer's block with this story! That's what you get for writing a story without first planning what you want to happen. Though I must say that this story...according you ur reviews and obvious interest...is turning out to be by far by best story. There's just this little part right here that I'm stumped against. It's kinda hard to follow up on a climax like that! Things are cooling down now...but...don't think that another climax in not brewing up! Hehehehehehe. Well enough of my rambling...on with the story! BTW...this is mostly likely going to be in two parts. I wanted to up this up cause I realized that I've been neglecting u readers out there.

Disclaimer: nope..doesn't belong to me...story yes...anime and manga no.

Sakura's Admire Ch 12

Realization part one

Hinata's POV

After I left Itachi and Sasuke's room (to let them know that dinner was ready), I walked down the hall towards Sakura's room. Her door was opened and I saw her lying back on her bed. I knocked softly on her door and saw as she lifted her head up slightly to see who was at the door.

"Sakura-Chan...dinner is ready." I said in a soft voice as I leaned against the door frame.

"I'm really not hungry." She said in a plan voice, not looking at me. A pout came across my face when she said that. Since she ended things with the guys a few days ago, she really hasn't been herself. She was so quite and mostly kept to herself. She's my best friend and seeing her like this really did hurt me.

"Sakura-Chan..." I started, however my voice trailed off. I really wanted to say more...but...what could I say? 'Everything is going to be alright' or something like 'Don't worry about it, I think you made the right choice'. Truthfully, I don't think there was much for me to say. I knew very well how she felt for both of them. We talked about it a lot. So...breaking up with the both of them...must have been the hardest thing that she ever had to deal with. Without another word I turned around and headed down stairs. Upon reaching the dinning room I saw Sasuke and Naruto-kun sitting at the table. I tilted my head slightly when I noticed that someone was missing.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun?" I asked as I took my seat next to Naruto-kun.

"Yes?" He answered as he looked at me.

"Isn't Itachi-kun coming down for dinner?" I asked, curious as to why he wasn't downstairs.

Sasuke shook his head as he took his share of some of the vegetables that I cooked. "He said he wasn't hungry."

"Oh." I said just above a whisper as I placed two fried chicken wings on my plate and passed the platter to Naruto. "Both of them..." I said to myself as I shook my head.

"What about both of them?" Naruto-kun asked after placing the platter of chicken down, after taking his share.

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "They really haven't been acting like themselves lately."

A thoughtful look came across Naruto-kun's face as he started to eat his food. "Come to think of it..."

"I think it's been stressful for all of us." Sasuke said in a low voice, interrupting Naruto-kun.

I slowly shook my head in disagreement. "Somehow I don't think so. It seems a little bit more then that."

"Well...what do you think it means Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun asked as he turned to look at me, a look of interest was written across his face...waiting to hear what I had to say.

Although we were now dating, I couldn't help but to blush like I always have, every now and then. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly from the sudden attention. "Ano...well..." I spoke up quietly. "If there was nothing wrong, then we would all be together...right? I mean...since the guys woke up and were able to walk around...I've noticed this choking tension between them...mostly Sakura-chan and Itachi-kun...but...I really don't know..."

I saw as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yea...I've noticed that too..." He said in a low voice with an unreadable expression on his face. I took a deep breath as I turned my attention to my plate. Even without them down here, I could still feel the tension.

"Sometimes...I just wish that she just picked one of us. Even if it were Itachi that she choose. If it would mean that there wouldn't be this silent treatment...I..." I turned my attention to Sasuke-kun when he spoke. His face was slightly hard set and his eyes were narrowed...as if he were hold back from saying something more...or expressing his true feelings.

"Well...there isn't much that we could do...I mean this is Sakura-chan where talking about here. When she has her mind set on something, it's hard to get her to change her mind. We just need to bear with it until she's ready." Naruto said as he went back to eating his food.

Sasuke didn't reply as he too went back to eating his food. I looked at both of them for a moment. At this point I really didn't know what to think. I just hated seeing my friends not happy.

"Has Itachi-kun said anything to you-" I was cut off by sudden shouting coming from upstairs. All of us looked towards the stairs both startled and confused. I guess all of us was thinking about the same thing cause we all got up from out seats and ran up the stairs towards the room where the shouting came from. As we ran up the stairs, we saw Sakura running down the stairs. By the time we reached the room, we saw Itachi down on his knees. A look of dis pare was writing across his face.. All three of us gasped in shock. _My eyes widen in disbelief...what on earth is going on?_

Author's POV

Sakura ran down the stairs, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto exchanged confused, silent looks while Itachi was still down on his knees with a dazed/shock look on his face. Hinata was the first to make a move.

"I'm going to go and check on her. Excuse me." She said in a soft voice as she turned around and walked calmly down the stairs. She walked towards the front entrance and grabbed her car keys from the key hook. Naruto and Sasuke remained standing in the same spot looking down at Itachi.

"Hey...what's going on here?" Sasuke asked as he walked into Sakura's room and walked right in front of his brother.

Itachi remained silent, not even acknowledging his brother's presence. This confused both Naruto and Sasuke even more. Sasuke could tell by his brother's attitude, that what ever had happen up here was really bad. Before he could open his mouth to ask anymore questions, Itachi stood up slowly and turned to leave the room, all without saying one word. Naruto and Sasuke saw as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Now even more concerned, Sasuke followed after him, that is until Naruto stopped him. He shook his head as if to say 'Leave him alone for now'. A frown came across Sasuke's face as he understood and changed directions to head down the stairs.

"What did you do, Itachi?" Naruto whispered to himself as he starred at the closed door in front of him. He soon made his way downstairs leaving Itachi to himself.

Outside with Hinata and Sakura

Hinata was in her car driving around to find Sakura. She ran out of the house upset and crying and it was starting to get dark. A very bad combination. She turned the corner and drove down another block. It wasn't long before she spotted a pink haired girl sitting on the park bench at one of the local parks not to far from her house. She sighed a sigh of relief as she parked her car at the curb and got out. She was quite as she walked over towards her. Sakura though didn't pay attention to the new comer who was now sitting next to her. Hinata remained calm and quite. She knew that sometimes it was best...not to talk at all...but to just be there...she knew that at that moment that's what she needed the most.

"I...I slapped him. Everything that he said was right...and I slapped him." She said in a low voice as she turned her head slightly to look at Hinata. Tear stains were across her cheeks, her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy.

Hinata looked at her with an understanding look. "Why did you slap him?" She asked in a soft voice almost unsure if she should have even asked such a question.

Sakura stared off at nothing in particular...silent...as she thought deeply about that question. "I don't know." She finally admitted. "I was so angry...he...just called it quits. He wanted to end our relationship...without giving me a chance to choose."

"So he didn't have the right to end a relationship that really wasn't a relationship, since you were already in one with someone else?" Hinata questioned with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

Sakura's mouth opened since she was about to say what she thought was an obvious 'Yes!'...that is until she caught on to what she REALLY meant. Her eyebrows frown together as a pout formed across her lips. Now that she really thought about it, she felt very stupid.

"I guess not..." She honestly admitted as she looked down at the ground. "But..." She said in a firm, yet gentle tone. "That doesn't mean that I never developed feeling for him."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "And no one is denying that. However, you can't except that the both of them are going to wait for you and it wouldn't affect them at all. On top of that you can't ignore them thinking that doing so will make the choosing process that much more easier."

Sakura paused as she took in a deep breath. Hinata continued. "I may not know how you feel, but as your friend, I could see how this is affecting you. Without a shadow of a doubt, I know that you love the two of them very much...and they both likewise love you. I can't give you any witty line like "Follow you're heart" or "Choose the one that makes you the happiest", Because quite truthfully, such things are misleading. A "happily ever after" is only meant for fairy tales and the funny thing with life is that it doesn't always go the way you think it should go."

"For all I know maybe neither one of them is right for you. Maybe Mr. Right is still around the corner waiting for you. But I'll tell you this. When you find him...you'll know. It's like an internal magnet that just attracts you to him. It's something that can't be said...only felt...and for everyone it's different. But whoever it is...you would have that feeling that you couldn't live you're life without him...because he's that second half of you that you've been searching for all your life." Once Hinata had finished, she slowly stood up. Sakura looked up at her friend in slightly confused. Hinata's only response was a warm inviting smile.

"We should get going now...however...if you aren't quite ready to go home just yet, we could just drive around and talk." She suggested in a friendly tone.

For the first time that night...or more so over...the past three days, a genuine smile came across Sakura's face. "Can we go for a ride?" She asked in a small voice as she looked up at her friend.

Hinata nodded her head as she reached out her head to help Sakura up. Accepting the out streached hand, Hinata grabbed a hold of it and pulled her up. Together they walked back to the car chatting about mundane stuff. For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder. No, the situation hasn't changed...but she felt that she could handle it a little more better then before.


	15. Realization part 2

Author's Note: Well...I'm back with another chapter...eh...though I think it was a while since the last update. Anyway...I ended up writing this like in the course of two days. Everything came to me just like that. Ya know...sometimes listening to music while you're writing really does help. You should try it! Oh yea...one big news. As you may notice, I've uploaded several chapter for some of my other stories. Currently my computer doesn't have Internet access...so...unfortunately it may even longer for most updates (that and the writers block which I just seem to have a huge problem with lately...for most of my stories.) So please...review...you don't know how much they really make my day! Also, please check out a new story that I'm working on...currently it's called Forever...unless someone could come up with something better. But it's a really sweet story. If you like this story, then I'm sure you would love that story. So please check it out! Anyway, I'm going to stop chatting you you could read. Please let me know what you think...and remember...be kind with you're reviews. Ja Ne!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic (to many to list...)

Sakura's Admire Ch 12

Realization Part 2

Itachi's POV

One word could describe my actions tonight. Damaged. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it...especially since I _was_ listening to the song "Damaged" By Plummet. I don't know if I've ever really heard a song that described my current situation before...but this one oddly did a good job at doing just that. I sighed deeply as I continued to look up at the ceiling as I have been doing for the past 15 minutes. I simply didn't have the energy to go any were else. It's like over and over again it played back in my head, and I silently wondered if i really did make the worst mistake of my life. Maybe I should have just left it alone...let her choose who she wanted to be with. But the truth was that I really couldn't take it any longer. It wasn't fair at all that she basically said she didn't want anything to do with us...and then to top it off, she gives us the cold shoulder. So...yea even if I had to make the decision for her...it was the only thing I could think of at the time.

I sighed again as I mentally kicked myself. _Stupid...very stupid_ I kept saying to myself. Once the song was over, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out halfheartedly.

A second later, I heard the door open and foot steps walking into the room. "Hey...it's me Naruto." He said as he walked further into the room. I didn't bother to move from my spot, but when I looked over towards his direction, I noticed that he was now sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he folded his hands together and looked at me. Before I could even open my mouth, another song came on the radio...this time it was "What's left of me" By Nick Lachey. I sat up as I shook my head. I looked over to Naruto and just gave him a smirk. "I believe the song says it all." I said, indicating the song that was currently playing. Naruto was silent as he listened carefully to the lyrics of the song. He didn't say a word as he simply nodded his head.

"That bad eh?" He asked once he brought his full attention back to me.

"I don't know what the heck happened between us..." My voice trailed off I rolled my eyes as I decided to turn the station. I was currently getting sick and tired of hearing sad sappy songs that only seemed to reflexed my life. As soon as I turned the station I heard a kinda rockish song. A smile came across my face as I started to bop my head to the beat...that is until I heard the words of the song. My mouth hung open in the uncanniness of these selection of songs. The song currently playing was "What Happened to Us" By Hoobastank. I then turned my attention towards Naruto who continued to sit were he was, just looking at me.

"Care to tell me what on earth happened up here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders as I stood up. I walked over towards the window and looked out of it. "I guess I was trying to make best of the situation you know?" I said in a low voice. I shook my head as a soft chuckle escaped my lips. "I guess I made it worst huh?"

"What were you trying to do?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

For a moment I paused before I turned to look at him. "Since she ended things with Sasuke and I...it's been very tense here..." I noticed him nodding in agreement, so I continued. "I couldn't stand to see her sad or for us not to talk like we used to. I thought that the best thing to do would be to step down on my own. I...I never in a million years..." I bit my lower lip as I looked away from Naruto and looked back outside. "What could I have done?" I asked as my eyes narrowed slightly.

For a moment Naruto was silent. I had to look back to see if he was still there. That's when I noticed a very trouble look written across his face. Before I could open my mouth to ask any questions, he spoke up. "I... I've known Sakrua since we were kids. And since we were kids, she was in love with Sasuke. It would almost seem that the decision that you made was a good one. However, sometimes the obvious doesn't always look like the obvious.

A lot has happened between Sasuke and Sakura. They've grown up and I guess in the process they've grown apart. I've noticed it for awhile now...yet...with you." He shook his head as a warm smile came across his face. He looked at me with a serious look. "It was different with the two of you. I can't even put a finger on it...but I could tell that she really does love you. Not to say that she doesn't love Sasuke, but my guest is that since she's loved him for so long, it's almost like letting go of something very comforting. It takes time to get over you're first love. If it could help any, I can actually vouch for that."

One of my eyebrows arched in interest. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well..." He began as he stood up and walked closer to where I stood. "Before I started dating Hinata-chan, I really did love Sakura. However she never really showed much of an interest in me. Despite that, my feelings for her never changed. Before long, Hinata-chan came along and I found out that she was interested in me. Not to say that I didn't like her too...but I did find myself in the same situation that Sakura is now finding herself in. There were two people who I loved very much and I had to make a choice as to who I wanted to choose..."

"So what did you do?" I asked as I grew more interested in the story.

Naruto chucked softly as a thoughtful look came across his face. "What could I do? Sakura absolutely had no interest in me...and I really did like Hinata, so in the end I choose her over Sakura. Even after that, it did take a little time to get over Sakura...but after a little time, I finally was over her." He paused before he continued. "My point of story is this...I think you jumped the gun a little too quickly. It was not really such a good idea to make such a personal choice like that for her. Not to mention that by you pushing her towards Sasuke like that, it made it seem as if you didn't care about her at all." As soon as he finished talking, a new song came on the radio. Both Naruto and I had a shock look on our face. Now...this was starting to get creepy. How on earth was it possible that every song that came on the radio tonight matched my situation or how I felt so well? Currently the song "What Hurts the Most" By Rascal Flatts was playing. As we listened to the words of the song, I felt my heart sink even more.

"I think that out of all the songs that played tonight, this one is the best one for you and Sakura...don't you think?" Naruto asked, voicing the same thought that I had. A frown came across my face as I nodded in agreement.

"Is it really THAT hopeless? Am I forever going to suffer from this mistake that I made?" I asked as I rested my forehead on the window. I didn't hear a reply from Naruto and quite frankly, even if he did say something, I wasn't really paying attention. As the words of the song reached my heart, everything that happened tonight...came to the forefront of my mind. The flash back wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried to forget about it. Over and over again I remembered the look on her face...the tears...and her running off leaving me in this dreadful dispare. I bit my lower lip I could feel these waves of emotions threating to come out. I turned around from the window and headed towards the arm chair next to it. I sat down and buried my hands into my hands. I couldn't help it any longer as a few tears manged to escape. I was thankful though that Naruto didn't notice and I manged to be strong and keep my emotions in check.

"It's not as hopeless as you think it to be." Naruto finally replayed. I looked up and gave him a puzzled look. A small smile came across his face as he continued. "Well...what I mean is this. Give it sometime. I wouldn't advice for you to talk to her right now, maybe in a couple of days, but..." He paused before he continued. "Talk to her as you normally would. Maybe eventually the two of you could talk calmly about what happened and you could explain to her what you explained to me. I'm sure she could find it in her heart to forgive you if she knew the real reason...and what's more, if she really loves you, then she wouldn't hold a grudge against you."

At hearing that my eyes lit up and for the first time in the past three days, a sincere warm smile came across my lips. Come to think about it, he was right. No use making the situation worst by trying to talk to her now. He was right. Just let things cool off...and when both of us are more calmer, then maybe we could talk things over in a more mature matter. "Thank you so much Naruto...I really did need that encouragement.

"No problem at all...I'm just glad to be of help you know..." He said with a warm smile of his own.

Sasuke's POV

So...I was curious. Naruto suddenly got up and walked off without telling me where he was going. So what if I followed him. Anyway, currently I was standing outside of the room, listening in on their conversation. Only reason I didn't go in, was cause I though that maybe he would be a little bit more open with Naruto rather then me and for good reason too...especially since we started getting along and what not...but to bring up once again the very person who were fighting over...no way he would be that honest with me. I just felt like running in there but I kept myself under control...no need to make things worst right?

As I listen...especially to what Naruto was saying...it dawned on me that...he was right. Things between Sakura and I have been a bit on the shaky side lately...it certainly wasn't the same as it was months ago. My eyes narrowed at the thought, but it was true...we were drawing further apart and though I really didn't want to admit it, I could see that she really did love Itachi. Both of them were suffering before my eyes all because of that argument they had. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel as if she were forced to go out with me. I mean if we're going to go out I...just want her to be genuinely happy. But based on this conversation...I knew well enough that she really wouldn't be happy unless she were able to make that personal choice on her own. I was slowly beginning to understand how she might feel...and I would be quite peeved my self if I were forced to make a decision like that. Of course it made me happy to think that she still had feelings for me, but the point was that...she was stuck in the middle of a very heard decision. I knew Sakura very well and I knew that she hated to hurt people on purpose...so it didn't take much for me to realize how hard this was for her.

As soon as their conversation ended, I turned around and head back down stairs. Thousands of thoughts now running through my head. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened. I saw as Sakura and Hinata walked in...talking and laughing. I stood by the front of the stairs looking at her. It really did make me happy to see her back to her old self. A frown came across my face for a split second. Just then Sakura looked in my direction and our eyes locked. The smile on her face fluttered for a split second.

"Oh...Sasuke-kun...I didn't know you were there." She said with a small smile.

I was in a slight daze just looking at her that I didn't catch on to what she had said. "Sasuke-kun?" She called out to me again. By that time I snapped out of my thoughts as I turned my full attention towards her.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." I said in a low voice. I could see a worried look written across her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a hint of worry in the voice.

I blanked a few times and just stared at her before I answered. "Uh...yea...of course I'm fine." I lied. I could see her smile widen as she turned towards Hinata.

"Ne...Hinata...do you have any more food left over from dinner? I'm starved." She said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Hinata's eyes widen slightly. "Oh...yea...gomensai...I completely forgot about that! Follow me into the kitchen. I'll warm it up for you and we could continue talking ok?" Sakura's eyes lit up in that cute way that it usually did as she nodded her head her smile widening even more...if that were even possible. Both girls turned to me and said bye as then turned to head towards the kitchen, leaving me to stand by the stairs.

I sighed deeply as I lowered myself down to sit on the steps. I really didn't know how I would do it. It was a toss up between my feelings and Sakura's. I really did love her and I couldn't picture not having her in my life. But then I thought about her own happiness. To see her smile like that when I saw her walk in. It was the best feeling ever to finally see her being herself again. If it so happened that the only way I could see her like that would be for her to be with another man...then I really think that I just might have to bit my pride and just let her go. Before my thoughts could continue, I hard foot steps coming down the stairs. I stood up so as to get out of the way.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you sitting on the stairs?" Naruto asked out of curiosity as he reached the bottom of the stairs with Itachi close behind.

"Nothing." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and I placed my hands in my pockets. I turned around to head towards the living room. "Hey Itachi." I said with my back towards him.

"Yea?" I head him answer.

"If you're hungry, Hinata is in the kitchen right now with Sakura warming up some food that was left over from dinner."

"Oh really? Ok thanks." He said as I could hear foot steps heading towards the kitchen. I lowered my head as I started to head towards the living room.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're ok?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

What the heck was up with everyone asking if I was ok or not! I could feel my fist balling up as I tried to control myself from having an outburst. "I'm fine." I said in a low voice as I walked into the living room. As I sat down on the couch, I sighed deeply. _What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself.


	16. Caught

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! I couldn't leave this story abandoned too long now could I? This chapter was something I wrote on sheer passion alone. Took me two days really...well..eh mostly one day though. Hope you all enjoy it. Now you could leave me to my corner as try to come up with another chapter to top this one. Hehehe...it's getting intense huh? Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd really like to hear from all of you! Also, keep an eye out...chapter 2 of Sakura's Unusual Wedding is coming out...and if you think this story has it's crazy moments, you haven't seen anything yet! Well...enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same old same old...don't own it...but cooking up a plot on finding a way to! . :p

* * *

Sakura's Admire

ch. 13

"Caught"

* * *

Sakura's POV

Hinata and I were sitting in the kitchen laughing and talking about mundane stuff. She had just warm up some dinner for me since I didn't have the chance to have any earlier. You see, Itachi and I...well...we got into an argument...probelly the worst we've ever gotten into. I was so mad, that I just ran out, so of course I never had a chance to finish up my meal...and it looks about the same for Hinata since right now she's also eating as well...

"Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry, about this whole mess." I said softly, complicated with a small pout.

Hinata placed her fork down as she looked up at me. Confusion was written across her face as she tilted her head slightly. "Excuse me?" She asked, clearly not understanding where I was coming from.

A small smile played across my face as I started to laugh softly. That of course made her face scrunch up more in confusion which in turn made me laugh harder. Once my laugher had died down, my smile widen as I answered her. "I'm talking about tonight. You guys never finished your dinner I suppose...I mean with this whole fight between Itachi-kun and I. I'm so sorry I got you guys involved in that." I said as I lowered my head and a slight blush of embarrassment came across my cheeks.

Upon saying that, I heard a small gasp coming from Hinata. I looked up to see that her eyes were widen slightly and her mouth was shaped in a small 'o'. "You don't have to worry about that Sakura! You're my best friend and if you are ever in trouble I don't care what I'm doing...I'll be by your side." With that said she smiled an assuring smile to me which in turn helped to calm down any doubts in my mind.

I returned her smile with one of my own. "Thank you so much Hinata."

The two of us continued to eat and talk. Once we were done, Hinata got up to headed towards the fridge to get dessert. I saw her pull out a pie dish. My eyes widen and my mouth began to water. I knew very well that Hinata was famous for her pies...it didn't matter which one...just that all of them were so good!

"I made a mixed berry pie." She said as I saw her grab a plate from the cabinet. As she reached for the plate, I heard foot steps heading towards the kitchen from behind me. When I turned around, I noticed Itachi standing by the door way looking at Hinata. I guess he could tell that she was having a hard time reaching the plate, cause he walked up towards her and reached out for the plate she was trying to get.

She gasped in surprise as she turned around and saw that is was Itachi who helped her. "Oh Itachi-kun! Than—thanks." She stuttered nervously. I looked on in utter confusion...why was she suddenly nervous? I noticed that she was now looking at me and then at Itachi. Oh course he noticed what she was doing and he likewise looked back at me. Even though he had a look of indifference on his face, I could tell by just looking in his eyes that...there was some sadness in there. Our eyes locked, and it seemed that we just stared at each other forever.

The tension in the room was another story...it was slight...but it wasn't as thick as I thought it would be. It was so strange you know...just a few hours prior we had a huge argument and there was so much drama. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him again. I felt as if...everything that had happen would somehow change how we interacted with one another. So it was strange, very strange for me when I suddenly found myself smiling at him. That of course earned me a weird look from him.

In the middle of all of this, I failed to notice that somehow Hinata just disappeared and it was just Itachi and I in the kitchen. My mouth open in shock when I noticed this.

"Uh..." I started nervously as I averted my eyes away from him. "Are...are you hungry?" I asked as I continued to looked down at the table.

There was a short pause before he responded. "Um...yea...I am." He said in a low voice.

I nodded my head as I stood up slowly. I looked up at him as I started to speak. "Then please sit down while I warm up your dinner."

That statement not only caused him to give me a shock look, but I too was shocked that I said something like that. I don't know why...it just came out like that. But...regardless...it was something that I wanted to do.

"Sakura...chan..." He whispered so softly, that I barely heard him.

I swallowed hard as I once again averted my eyes from him. "It's because I want to. That's all." I answered his unspoken question.

There was silence on his part as I heard foot steps heading towards the table. At the same time I walked toward the fridge to pull out the leftovers. As we walked pass each other, I felt my heart skip a beat. I turned my head to look back at him as a small frown came across my face. I then shook my head as I continued to head towards the fridge.

_He doesn't love you Sakrua. Just get over it._ I mentally told myself. At thinking that my frown deepened even more. Why? Why did it have to be like this? It's unresolved...this feeling in my heart. Even if we did get into this agreement and all...deep down inside...I still love him. But at the same time I can understand his point of view...

As I stood by the stove warming up the food, I took a second to look back at him. He was now sitting opposite from where I sat, so his back was facing towards me. I opened my mouth and then closed it. What could I say to him? It was such an award moment and I felt slightly uncomfortable. I didn't know if we should talk about earlier or just talk about mundane stuff. Either way, I couldn't stand being in the same room as him and not being able to talk to him. I felt like I was going to explode!

However, before I could say anything, he broke the ice. "I...I can't stand it." He said in a low voice.

My eyes widen slightly when he said that...what did he mean by that? "Huh?" I said as my head tilted slightly.

I saw as he slowly turned around to face me. The look on his face was mixed with emotions. Completely different from the look I saw before. "Sakrua...about...tonight I-" He began...but I cut him short.

"It's my fault." I said in a low voice. I must have caught him off guard when I said then, cause his bottom jaw just dropped in utter surprise. I turned back to the food on the stoved and turned off the heat. I grabbed a plate and fork and place the food in it. I then walked back to the table and placed the food in front of him. He said 'Thank You' as I headed back to the counter to get myself a slice of pie.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" He finally asked after a moment.

"It's just as I said." I answered with a shrug of my shoulder as I walked back to the table with my pie in hand. "I was at fault for the argument. I'm sorry."

"Your sorry?" He echoed. "You shouldn't be. I'm...I'm the one at fault here. I...I didn't even consider your feelings on the matter. I just..."

"You just did what you thought was right. I understand." I said in a low voice. We were silent for a moment as we ate our food. I occasionally looked up at him. A deep sigh escaped my throat.

"The two of you are so special to me..." I whispered. He looked up at me with questionable eyes as I continued. "If you were in my place and you cared deeply about two different people...who also happened to be related...what would you do?"

I noticed a thoughtful look coming across his face. He swallowed the last bite he had in his mouth before he started to answer. "You love both of us don't you?" He asked as he looked deeply into my eyes.

Our eyes once again locked. I could feel my insides tearing up. _Of course I do you idiot! But...I...now that I'm looking at you...and we're here alone I...I..._

"What do you think?" I asked in a cool tone of voice with a raised eyebrow.

That statement caught him by surprise, as I saw that his eyes widen slightly. Just then his eyes narrowed as a frown came across his face. "I'm not going to answer that." He said firmly. "It's obvious what the answer is. But that answer...that's the one answer that's getting us no where. Rather then asking me that question, you should ask it to yourself. The answer that you are looking for is right in front of you...you're just blind to it...that's all."

I was slightly taken back by that answer. Not what I was looking for at all. "What kinda answer is that?" I asked as I gave him a skeptical look, leaning in closer...staring deeply into his eyes.

"It's just as I said...that's that." He answered as he likewise leaned in closer, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Not really...it's just simply beating around the bush...it's not a direct answer to my question." I said as I leaded back on my chair crossing my arms under my chest.

"Well there's an answer there if you learn to read in between the lines." He replied as he likewise leaned back on his chair mimicking my actions.

A scowl suddenly appeared across my face as I abruptly stood up and walked over towards him. "Are you playing me for a fool or something?" I slightly demanded as I looked down at him.

He like wise stood up and stared down at me. "Well, only a fool is oblivious to the obvious!" He retorted.

I just looked up at him as my eyes narrowed even more. "And what is the obvious huh? If you think I knew that we wouldn't be standing here talking about it now would we?"

A smirk played across his face as he continued to look at me. "Then I guess that makes you a fool, huh?" He said as he gave me a smug look. I felt my insides boiling over. Once again...I found myself understanding why on earth I hated him so much!!

Our eyes were still locked on each other. Even though his eyes mimicked his outward expression, underneath all of it, it seemed to hold a spark...a teasing...if not loving spark. I had to admit. Even though he did have his moments were I'd rather much kill him, it was times like this...moments when I was in a trance...when I felt my heart and logic betraying one another. What was there not to love?

"Yea..." I whispered as I breathed in deeply...a playful smirk of my own playing across my face. "I guess I am a fool...for falling in love...with you." My next actions were completely unplanned. My body just moved on it's own and I simply followed along. As I continued to look deep into his eyes, I reached my arms up and gently rested them around his neck. My heart was beating widely. My mind and heart were working opposite from one another. But somewhere in between...I couldn't care. At that moment...what I desired the most...was his lips.

I saw his eyes widen slightly as I pulled his face closer to mine and wasted no time in capturing his lips in mine. Yep...this was it. My mind was made up...my mind, my body, my heart...all of it...wanted him and only him. Why...why on earth did it take me this long to figure it out? And for just one perfect minute...It was perfect...that is until I had this eerie feeling...that someone else was in the room...staring at us. We parted and all I remember at that moment was looking at Itachi and seeing this look on his face. He wasn't even looking at me...but who ever was behind us. It was a look that was mixed with shock and a slight bit of horror? That last little bit I couldn't put a finger on...but...beyond reason...he was shocked. Another thing I remembered at that moment. Why oh why didn't I trust my gut and just not turn around.

But of course being human, I was curious. I wanted to know who interrupted my moment with Itachi. When I saw who was standing there, the same look on Itachi's face came across mine. Standing there at the door way was Sasuke starring at us (mind you, during all the shock we were still holding on to each other.) and the look he had on his face was an image that would forever be burned into my memory.

That look...was the look of a man who caught the woman he loved in the arms of another man...who also happened to be his brother.


	17. Tragedy

Author's Note:  Wow...it's been a while before I updated huh? Seriously, I was just stumped on how to continued this. So many ideas and just trying to organize it in to something to work with. Well...this chapter gave me so many ideas (oh and of course my sister gave me a HUGE idea that will very well change the plot for this story...thus making this story just a bit longer...just a bit... )

I know that I'm going to receive a lot of comments about this chapter...this is like the second climax...so yes something intense does happen here! You know what to do after the story...just let me know what you think . Enjoy!!

Disclamir: I don't own it...Naruto that is...as for the story...yea...no touchy...no stealing...ect.

Sakura's admire ch 14

Tragedy

Sasuke's POV

"What's going on here?" I asked in a low, cautious voice as I took a step back. Unknown to the two, my heart was racing and I felt this cold shiver run up and down my spine. I know what I saw...so even if they didn't answer me...

Just then the two of them jumped apart...as if that were to erase from my mind what I had witnessed. _Nice try_ I thought bitterly to myself. I shook my head looking down at the ground. My breathing was fast and shallow and my head was spinning from the lack of air. The thing is that...although I knew how he felt for her...and although I knew how she felt for him...it didn't mean that I no longer felt anything for her. Regardless I still loved her and to see them together like this...kissing so passionately...I felt as if I were an outsider missing out on something wonderful. I felt that in that one kiss...I lost my chance to be with her...forever. That thought alone was like taking an icy cold knife and having it be stabbed over and over in my heart. I was devastated. I was no longer interested in hearing there response...all I knew was that if I stood there a moment longer...I would break down and right now it took all of my strength not to do just that. Without another word, I spun around on my heels and ran out of the room.

As soon as I turned around, I couldn't hold back any longer and I didn't want anyone to see. So rather then running upstairs, I ran outside of the house. Before I even ran outside, I could hear Sakura calling out for me to stop. However truthfully...I just couldn't. My body took over...it was as if I was trying to run away from the truth that has always been there. Sakura was no longer mine...she no longer loved me the way I loved her and that mere truth was like awaking to a nightmare I had long since suppressed.

Sakura's POV

I felt my heart jump to my throat when I saw him. Almost immediately Itachi-kun and I had jumped away from each other. I was at a complete lost for words and even if I could find the words...what could I possibly say? The whole scene basically screamed out the truth. As I continued to look at him, I briefly closed my eyes, bearing for the rude awaking I was going to get. However, rather then hearing him shout in anger, I heard absolutely nothing. In the deepest part of my heart, that silence frighten me more then his outburst. When I opened my eyes, I finally got to see why he was so silent. He had disappeared. It was just then my eyes caught a flash of Navy blue heading towards the front door. My eyes widen in shock and my body took full control and just chased after him.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" I shouted as I ran after him. He didn't answer back as he continued to run. To be honest, I was quite surprised by how fast he could actually run! It took a little more effort on my part just to keep up with him!

"Sasuke-kun...please...listen to what I have to say!" I called out again...hopping that would slow him down, but of course all my cries fell upon deaf ears. By now tears were rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want it to be like this...I really didn't want him to have found out this way. I care for him too much to be inconsiderate of his feelings. Though, truth be told...I honestly didn't think there was such a thing as 'breaking the news gently' to him. Either way, I thought, he would have reacted in the same matter. That thought of course only sadden me. Deep down in my heart, I had already known who I wanted to be with. But when they were fighting over me like that, my anger got the better of me and without really thinking...I pushed them both away and ended up ignoring them. Then tonight...with Itachi-kun...I really thought that our chance to be together was gone for good with that argument. I felt so crushed! Then...as if to answer all my wishes...we shared that kiss...that one kiss that said more then what words could conjour up. However...with that one happy moment...I had to also experience one sad moment. Gosh...why did things have to be so complicated?!

As we continued to run, I was thankful to see that he was now slowing down to a stop. It was perfect timing too...cause in truth I wouldn't have been able to continue...in a few minutes time. As we stood there desperately trying to catch our breath, my mind scrambled with something to say. I knew this moment would have come...but...not this quickly. I mean...I wanted to have something well thought out to say. Now...it was just em prov..which to be honest was probelly the best. Because it would come more from the heart which I now figured was probelly the best thing.

"S..S...Sasuke...K...K..Kun..." I spoke in between breaths. "We...need...to...talk about...this."

"Wa...what's there to talk about?" He asked with his back facing me, as he tried to calm down his breathing. He paused for a moment before he continued. "It's clear that you've made up you're mind. There's nothing to talk about."

I reminded silent for just a moment after he said that. I knew very well he was right, however, I couldn't just leave things unresolved like this. I mean...even if Itachi and I recently got to know each other and we're now together, I couldn't dismiss a very important fact.

"Yes." I finally spoke up, after catching my breath. "There's something very important we need to talk about." I said softly as once again, the tears which had previously dried up, starting flowing down my cheeks again.

He shook his head as I saw him take a couple of steps onto the street. "I don't want to hear it." He said as he stopped shortly. The street was empty since we were in the back streets...but for some reason I suddenly didn't like the thought of him just standing there...even if for a second.

"Sasuke-kun I-" I started to warn him, but he cut me off.

"I told you that I didn't want to hear it! I want to be left alone! Just go away!" He shouted out angerly.

I flinched at hearing him yell at me like that. It felt like a sharp pain in my heart. Once again, it was silent and I could hear faint sobs coming from him. I...knew Sasuke for many years...since we were little kids. He was my first love and my best friend. I knew well enough that he wasn't the type to cry freely as he was now. There were very few times I remember him crying like how he was now. Even when we were kids...

So now hearing him cry like this, made me feel lower then dirt, because for him to be like this...he must be unbelievably crushed. I opened my mouth to respond but before I could, I heard a sound I knew I'd never forget. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw it coming. My heart jumped to my throat...it was coming at us so fast and the driver didn't signal for Sasuke to get out of the way. I quickly looked at Sasuke, but he had his head lowered and didn't take notice of the speeding car heading towards him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" I screamed out in terror. The next few events went by so slowly...like in slow motion. Sasuke looked up just in time to see the car which was now about 3 feet away from him and not slowing down. I saw him just standing there, not moving at all. I knew that he must have been frozen from both shock and fear. I could remember hearing myself screaming out his name again as I felt my body move forward. My arms stretched out to push him out of the way and I saw him fall forward rolling on the ground on the other side of the street. My head then turned just in time to see the bright headlight only inches from making contact with my body. A single tear rolled down my check. I've heard so much about near death experiences and about how your life seems to flash by in mere seconds before death. However...for me...that didn't happen. In the very few seconds I did have my thoughts were on the one person who I truly loved and how much I really wanted to be with him. I thought of how sorry I was...for leaving him...so soon after we had made up. Before my thoughts had a chance to continue, the car made a hard impact...unlike anything I've ever felt...against my body.

Sasuke's POV

Headlights. It was all I saw before I felt two hands push me out of the way. I tumbled forward rolling out of the way of danger, but I knew that whoever had pushed me...wouldn't have made it out of the way in time. My mind was so scattered that I wasn't paying attention. So it never crossed my mind of who would push me out of the way. When my thoughts finally cleared up, I remembered with great horror who was with me prior to the car almost hitting me. Now I know I wasn't completely oblivious and I knew that there was only me and her. So I knew that the two hands that pushed me out to the way was...

"SAKURA!!!!!!" I screamed out in terror as I looked up and down the street for her body. Tears upon tears flowed down my cheeks. It was all my fault...if...if I didn't stand in the middle of the street like that...

It didn't take long before I found an unmoving lump on the road, about 10 feet away from where I stood. As I walked closer to her, I almost vomited from the sight. There was so much blood and her body was twisted in a unnatural position. There was absolutely no way she could have survived that. My knees gave out on me then. As I dropped down on to my knees, I heard a gaging cough coming from her. My eyes widen as I looked down at her and saw that she was looking up at me. A horrified look was plastered on her face.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun..." She chocked out just below a whisper. A frown came across her face, "I...I can't feel anything..."

"Sakura...you'll be ok...you'll be ok." I whispered as I grabbed her hand into mine. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I looked up and around the area...there was no one walking around and no cars passing by. I ran out of the house, so I didn't bring a cell phone with me...getting help and staying with her at the same time...was not possible. But...I couldn't just sit there and watch her die...so I had to go.

I looked back down at her and squeezed her hand tightly, although I knew she couldn't feel it. I saw her eye lids flutter as she struggled to stay awake. I was so torn...I didn't want to leave her...but I had to in order to save her life! Just then I released my grip on her hand and stood up slowly. I could see the fear in her eyes and although her mouth was opening and closing...with no words coming out...I knew what she was trying to say.

"I have to Sakura, if I don't you'll die for sure..." I whispered. Her eyes widen slightly as I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I closed my eyes as I shook my head. Without a word I spun around and ran.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!" I shouted into the open night sky. As I continued to run, my thoughts drifted back to Sakura and I prayed and hopped that she wouldn't give up and that she would cling on just a little longer.

Itachi's POV

It was almost 15 minutes since they had left. I would have followed after them, but somewhere inside I honestly thought that it would be best if they were alone. Now as I sat in the living room staring at the clock, I began to have second thoughts. I don't know why, but about 5 minutes ago I had a really strange feeling, like something really bad happened. It annoyed me to no end, because I couldn't figure out what it was. However, I knew deep down that it was important for me to find Sakura and Sasuke as soon as possible.

Finally I came to the decision that I would go out and look for them. Without a word, I grabbed the car keys on the table and left the house. As I drove around, that strange feeling in my heart grew more and more...I just knew something was terribly wrong and that caused me to drive a bit faster. As I rounded one of the corners, I spotted someone running down the street towards me. I saw them waving there arms around and shouting for help. I came to a stop as they got closer and recognized that the person was actually Sasuke. My eyes widen in alarm when I saw the way he looked. This confirmed it...something was wrong...especially since Sakrua was nowhere in sight.

Without hesitation Sasuke jumped into the passenger side. "Go!" He shouted as he pointed forward.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stared to drive in the directions he was giving me.

"Sakura...she..."He chocked back a sob. I felt my heart jump to my throat...I didn't want to hear anymore at that point. "She was involved in a hit and run accident." He finished in a low voice.

_She was involved in a hit and run accident..._that one sentence kept echoing in the back of my head. It sounded so foreign...like it was in another language. I just couldn't process it. I didn't want to. Because at the moment all I could think about was her smile and laughter and the way she felt when I held her in my arms. I could smell the sent of cherry blossoms in her hair and when we kissed...

But now...something like this happens and I feared deeply that the time we had together was cut short in such an unfair matter. I didn't want to believe that at all. I wanted to believe that she wasn't as badly hurt as I thought that she was. I wanted to believe that she was ok...the she probelly got a scrap or something trivial like that. However, I knew better. Sasuke WOULD NOT be crying like this if it weren't a life and death situation. So...no matter how much I hoped and prayed for a different outcome...I knew better...and to realize that the person you are so in love with could be dead and that you weren't with them...I wouldn't want to wish that on even my worst of enemy's.

Before long we reached the area where Sasuke directed me. It was then I got a better look at the situation at hand. I saw her lying on the ground just off the road. She wasn't moving and her body was twisted in an abnormal angle. Just from this distance she looked as if she were dead. Without a second thought I ran to her screaming out her name. I just tore down emotionally when I reached her. I dropped down to my knees and tears upon tears fell down on her lifeless body. I couldn't even think at all...as I stared down at her, flashbacks of the moments we shared together just flew past me. The first time we met when she thought I hated her and she couldn't stand to be around me. The time when I protected her from those girls who were about to attack her...and at that time we started to become friends. Even if it was a short time...it was the most precious moments of my life. Because in truth, over time we became so close that she was like my second half and losing her would be like losing part of me...part of my very life.

As I continued to cry over her, I heard sirens in the distance. Minutes later I saw an ambulance and the EMT's rushing out of the truck to us. Not too long afterwards, a couple of police cars surrounded the area. People came from out of their houses and before long, there was a small crowed around Sakura and I. The police officers were asking a few questions to those who apparently witnessed the accident and another ambulance came and tended to Sasuke who claimed that he was ok and that they should focus on Sakura. After a while of them suggesting that he at lest get checked, he stepped into the back of the ambulance and they drove off. When I looked back, Sakura was already prepped and they were rolling her to the truck.

"Please...can I stay with her?" I found myself asking one of them...much to my surprise. One of the EMT's nodded his head and I followed them to the truck. On the way to the hospital, I learned that she was still alive but was barely clinging on. She had lost a lot of blood and her pulse was very low. When we reached the hospital, they immediately whisked her away to the operating room. I was directed to the waiting room where I found Sasuke, as well as Naruto,Hinata, Tenten, Tamari, Neji and several of her other friends. Sasuke was still crying saying over and over how it was his fault. Hinata had her arms around his shoulders trying her best to comfort him. Naruto seemed to be in his own little world, unaffected by the noises around him. The rest of them were either in the same boat as Naruto or they were quietly talking to each other.

I found an empty seat across from where Sasuke and the others sat. There was no one sitting there and I was content. I felt numb and empty inside...I couldn't think at all. It was a few minutes after I sat down, did I feel someone sit next to me. I didn't bother to acknowledge their presence so after a moment, they spoke up.

"...Itachi-kun..." I turned around to face the familiar voice. Hinata sat there with her head lowered and her fingers interlaced, resting on her lap. When she looked up, I saw fresh tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and her cheeks looked a bit red.

I remained silent. She continue. "...I...I don't want her to die." She sounded a bit raspy. I continued to remain silent as I looked down at the ground. I didn't want her to die too, that's what I wanted to say to her...but I couldn't find my voice...I couldn't find the strength to talk. Never in my life have I felt such despair...worry and fear. Without saying a word, I stood up and walked away from her. As a matter of fact, I walked away from that group in general. I wanted to be left alone...I wanted to get out of there. I felt as if the walls were closing in on me and I would be crushed with the weight of my worries and fears. As I started to walk away, the doctor walked into the room.

Immediately I stopped in my tracks when I saw the door open. When he walked into the room, all talking stopped and we all gave him our full attention. He looked around the room at all of us...a sober look on his face. I took in a deep breath as I braced myself for the worst.

"How is she doctor?" I heard Naruto ask, thus breaking the tension that was starting to build.

"She pulled through." He finally said in a calm yet soft tone. "But she's not yet out of the woods." He added in a more firm tone. "She suffered from massive blood lost, numerous broken bones and destructive damage to some of her internal organs, including a massive blow to the head. She will have to undergo several surgery in order to repair what we couldn't do now."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Ok, so can we see her now? Is she awake?" I asked a bit too anxiously.

At saying that, the look on his face fell and that expression made it's way over to my face. He silently shook his head no. My eyes widen as I awaited for him to explain. "Victims of hit and runs usually don't make it out alive. Sakura happens to be one of the lucky few to survive this far. The next 48 hrs are crustal and if she pulls through that, her chances of recovering increases dramatically. However..." He paused as he looked around at all of us. "I've seen many cases like this. Sometimes when they come out of the coma...they are no longer the person they once were. She may suffer from brain damage which could severely limit what she's able to do. Yet in very few cases, I've seen patients wake up with very few changes...but...in almost all cases...the patient had remained in a coma for several weeks if not months."

The room once again fell into an uncomfortable silence before the doctor added, "But you are more then welcome to come and see her now. Just to let you know, so that you aren't startled when you walk in...she has a lot of equipment attached to her...just to help keep her functioning while she's in the coma." As soon as he finished, there was a short pause before everyone got up and followed the doctor outside of the room.

When we got there, true to his word, she was hooked up to all of these machines. I wasn't used to seeing people like this, so it made me feel very uncomfortable. I never liked hospitals any old way. As everyone stood around her bed, I broke through and stood right by her bed side taking her hand into mine. I didn't want to cry in front of all of them...but...to see her alive...was really better then anything else. So I'd have to wait until she wakes up to see wither or not she has changed. But I made up my mind. I love her more then anything in the world and even if she became disabled from this...in anyway...I would continue to be by her side.

"Doctor..." I heard myself whisper suddenly. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he was with the rest of the group looking at Sakura and me.

"You can call me Doctor Mata. I will be her primary care Doctor for the rest of her stay here. There will be several other Doctors under my supervision who will also care for her." He said with a warm smile.

I nodded my head as I corrected myself. "Gomanai...Mata-sama." I said respectfully with a small bow. "I...uh..." I paused as I swallowed hard taking a quick glance down at Sakura. "Can she hear us? When she's in a coma like this...if we were to talk to her would she hear us?"

Doctor Mata nodded his head as he spoke. "Yes. Actually we encourage family and friends to talk to the patient. It helps to simulate their minds. So feel free to talk to her and visit her. Being positive also helps too. Anyway, visiting hours are technically over. I only brought you here to see that she was in stable condition." I saw as he walked up to me and gave my his card. "Feel free to give me a call if you have any questions and please give my number to her parents when they arrive." I nodded my head as I took the card and placed it in my pocket.

"Goodnight, have a safe trip home." He said as he exited the room leaving us behind. Shortly after he left,everyone said their good nights and they trickled out of the room. Soon it was only Sasuke and I in the room. When I looked over at him, he had this unreadable look on his face. He was taking this so hard that it was kinda worrying me. One would expect that I would be so upset at him that I would blame him for all of this. However, it was quite the opposite. There were just so many things that had happen in only three days...and tonight...

"This shouldn't have happen...not to her...not like this." I whispered more to myself as I continued to look at her.

"Why...why couldn't it be me? Or better yet, why didn't I just listen to her? She was trying to warn me Nii-san...she was trying to warn me and I...I just yelled at her to leave me alone..." He paused as I heard a sob escaping his throat. "I love her so much...it's not fair...it's not fair at all!" I saw as he dropped down to his knees and just broke down in tears. At that moment, hearing him cry, I couldn't hold back any longer as tears of my own flowed down my cheeks.

Author's note pt two: Yea...I had to add a second note...I couldn't give you any hints of what happened in the story now could I? And if any of you are going to ask...no...I'm not killing Sakura or anyone off in this story. I remember making a promise to my self not to write any tragedies...and for good reason...I found it so hard to write this chapter...to tap into their feelings on lost and of the raw emotions you feel when someone you loves dies or is close to death...I'm clueless...it hasn't happen to me (thankfully I must add) So I tried...and to assure you...you will NOT see any tragedies coming from me! Don't forget to comment!


	18. Author's Note: Great News!

To My Readers:

In this Authors note I have great news. For everyone who loves this story, I want to let you know that my sister and I are now in the process of making this fanfic a LIVE broadcast series that will be airing on Youtube and anime radio stations around the web.

The first episode will air some time in mid September, maybe earlier. Thanks again for all the support . If you want any other one of my storys to be a radio play please let me know.

I don't have any links for it just yet, since I'm still taking auditions for the parts...but when I do, I'll be sure to let you know. If you have any questions or request, please send me a PM. Oh and don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter for SA right now. Thank you again so much for the reviews...without you guys, this story wouldn't be as popular is it is today. Take care!


	19. Author's Note: Radioplay Up!

Author's note: Hi there everyone! Yea I know, it's taking forever for me to update, but I've got awesome news! By this Friday (9-14-07), I'm going to upload both the next Chapter and the Radio play I've been talking about. I'm really excited about all of this...it's ubber cool!!! jumps for joy

Anyway, there's a reason for this AN. Right now on youtube I have a special posted. It's called

"Sakura's Day Off" it's the prelude you guys never saw to Sakura's Admire...it's just an intro to the charters. So check it out. It's a really funny side story.

The link is on my page since I can't get it here...but if something should go wrong and u can't find it...my SN there is Akiny82.

Also another thing I wanted to add. My sister and I decided that somewhere down the line we might have more specials...so if you have a request or idea, please let us know by sending us an mention in the subject about the special. So...until Friday...Jya-ne Mina!


	20. Starting Over

**Important Author's Note:** What's up everyone! Here it is, the last chappie!...yea...you hear me correctly, this is the last chapter for Sakura's Admire. Why? Well...to be honest, I'm quite surprised, this is the very first story I've ever written (along with my sister, Sakura's Tsuki) that I've actually completed! I honestly felt that it would be best to end it hear rather then drag on. I don't want anyone to get tired of all the ups and downs and drama...too much of a good thing is my I always say. Then I've got my radio play that's now up and it looks like that's gonna continue, so I'm content with were I'm leaving off. However, the awesome news is that there is a sequel. The name of it at this point is not really figured out, so I don't wanna leave you with a name that's not going to be the name. I haven't started on that chapter yet...but I will after I work on a couple of other story's that desperately NEED an update! That would be: Addiction, Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story, Stuck in a Cabin (Yes...I know it's been a year now...don't' remind me!), and Underneath The Cherry Blossom Tree. So you looking at a good few weeks (don't kill me!) Heck, for all we know, I could be struck with an idea and find the need to write the story on the spot (This has happen to me countless number of times...so...yea...it could happen).

As for the radio play? Well if you remember in the first Author's note I wrote (Ch. 18) I mention that I'd let you know about when the radio play will be up...and it is! The very first 'Episode' of the series! So please, check that out, I'll try to have an episode every two weeks. They should be about 20 minutes or less...most likely less. I'm basing that thought on the first episode which combines chapter one and two...so that ended up being almost 30 minutes I think...yea..very long...but very awesome! All other episodes will be based on one chappie...so episode 2 will be chapter 3. Also, the very first special of SA is up too. It's just about Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata...it's called 'Sakura's Day Off'.

Well enough with my yapping...enjoy the story and don't forget to do what you do best...review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Sakura's admire chapter 18

Starting Over

Author's POV

The rain out side fell heavily towards the ground. Itachi shook his umbrella as he entered the hospital's main entrance. As he walked to the main desk as he would on any other day, he was greeted in a friendly matter by the hospital staff. He likewise greeted them, over the course of 3 years, he grew to know the staff members very well. When he finally reached the desk, he smiled when he saw a familiar face.

The young woman behind the desk was currently on the phone and was oblivious to the new comer. Just by chance she happened to look up and saw the young man in front of her. Her green eyes widen slightly as a smile came across her face. She held up one finger as a sign for him to hold on a second and he nodded his head in understanding. After a minute or two, she finally finished talking and hung up the phone and looked back up to see that Itachi was still looking at her.

"Oh Itachi-Nii-san! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." She said in her usual soft tone.

"Well that's cause you were on a vacation for 2 _weeks_, Yuuka-chan." He said with a smirk as she pouted in slight embarrassment.

"Yea...I guess that figures." She said with a blush.

"So how was it?" He asked out of curiosity.

"How was what?" She asked out of confusion as she tilted her head slightly.

For a second, Itachi was completely dumbfounded. This girl...was so...dense. Sometimes it just baffled him that _she _was the head nurse...and at such the young age of 16 at that!

"Your vacation...baka..." He answered in a monotone voice as he gave her a look.

"Ah! That!" She explained as if she realized a new discovery. Itachi had to stifle back a laugh...the look on her face was just too cute.

"It was great! I had a blast! It was a much need break from work." She paused for a second afterwards and a small frown came a cross her face. Itachi was curious as to what was on her mind. Before he could ask, she answered his unspoken question.

"Ne...Nii-san...how...how is Sasuke-nii-san?" She asked in a quite voice so that no else could hear her.

At hearing that, Itachi's eyes had a mixture of pain and anguish in them. Yuuka's eyes widen and she almost immediately regretted asking such a question. "I'm sorry Itachi-nee-san! Please forgive me for bring that up...I was just curious and I wanted to know...and I know it's not my place and all so plea-"

She was interrupted by Itachi's stern look. She clamped her mouth shut and gave him the most apologetic, puppy dog look she could muster. The look payed off when Itachi's look soften. A frown came across his face as he spoke.

"He's no better then he was when you left. He's still in a coma." He said in a low tone.

"Because of Sakura-nee-san's accident?" Yuuka asked almost unsure if she should continue the conversation she started.

There was a long pause on Itachi's part before he continued. He nodded his head as he began to speak. "All of us...we took it hard. For me...I felt..." He paused again as he drew in a sharp breath...just thinking about that night and what he saw...it still brought back horrible memories. "I felt as if I could die...but Sasuke...he's the one who died that night.

I could remember him talking about a dream he had...and how the dream actually came true. When I tried to ask him what he was talking about, he would only repeat what he had said prior and nothing more. Soon afterwards...he...he just lost it...went into complete shell shock. His doctors said...that if he doesn't improve soon...he'll...he'll..." The topic always...no matter how many times he had to talk about when asked...or to even _see _him like _that_...Sasuke was his little brother and no matter how much of a hard time they have had...he was still _his_ brother...and he didn't want him to die.

"I don't want him to die." He said just above a whisper. "Not him nor Sakrua-chan. If they were to leave me..." His voice drifted off and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the rest of the sentence.

"They won't die." Yuuka spoke up in a soft reassuring voice. "Just keep having faith...that they are strong enough to make it through. I know that they will." She paused as she drifted off into her own thoughts. "Sakrua-Onee-san...I always looked up to her. I remember...when I first started out here. I wasn't doing much at all. She was working under Tsunade-sama and in turn I ended up working under her...we became friends fast...though we didn't hang out much outside of work. She's very strong and I know that no matter what, she could over come anything. Same with Sasuke-Nee-san...though I don't know him as well..." She reached out her hand and to much of Itachi's surprise, covered her hand over his. "Don't give up hope...Itachi-Nee-san!" A warm smile adorned her face as she looked up at him.

For a moment he stared blankly at her. It was moments like this...when he was on the brining point of crashing down...that she would be around to comfort him. He could remember that first night after Sakrua was admitted...that he stood behind as Hinata and Naruto took Sasuke home, at that moment...when no one was around...he broke down. It was like that even days afterwards. He'd stay long hours...not really eating...going home...anything. He just stayed in that room crying and replaying over and over in his mind the events of that night. He was of no help to his brother who was also suffering...much more then him. He very well would have been in the same condition as him if Yuuka didn't come into the picture.

One day she came into the room to take over one of the other nurses...she saw him a complete wreck and after taking care of Sakura, she took immediate attention to Itachi. It wasn't automatic and it took some time but eventually she was able to help him get his self together again. Currently he was attending classes at the local university and he held a descent job at his family's company. Compared to that time, he was much more better. As he thought about it, he was very lucky to have her as a friend. A smile came across his face as he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Yuuka-chan. I'm glad that you're such a great friend." He said humbly.

She returned the smile as a blush came across her face. "Anytime. You know I'll always be around." There was once again a pause that was held for a while before she spoke up again. "Come, let's go see Sakura-nee-san." She said softly as she walked around the desk and now stood in front of him. For her age, she was pretty tall...standing at 5'7", if Sakrua were stand next to her, she'd tower over her! He couldn't help to notice as she walked ahead of him, that she really was a beautiful girl. She had long light brown hair that fell halfway down her back in waves and she was very curvy. She was a very sweet and friendly girl. She also got along well with Naruto and Hinata when ever they came by.

"I see you got her another bouquet of flowers. Lilies...are her favorite right?" She asked as she looked back briefly as she continued to walk.

"Hai" He replied.

The rest of the walk was silent as they continued to her room. When they finally reached the door, Yuuka paused before opening the door. Upon opening the door, Itachi was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata standing in the room. He hadn't seen them in a while due to his schedule and their's. Both of them were now 18 years old and in there last year of high school.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, it's been a long time." Itachi said softly as he walked into the room with Yuuka behind him.

Hinata's eyes lit up when she saw her friend. "Itachi-kun!" She said happily as she stepped away from Sakura's bedside and walked over towards him, giving him a friendly hug.

He smiled softly as he returned the hug. He could see Naruto giving him a warm smile as he walked up towards him to shake his hand. Since Sasuke went into a coma, Naruto and Itachi became even closer friends. For Naruto not only was it hard to see Sakura the was she was, but for Sasuke too? All three of them had been best friends for a long time. Even though he was still with Hinata, he felt alone somehow...so having Itachi around helped to easy the pain and likewise was the same for Itachi and Hinata. All three of them over the years grew very close and helped one another through there pain.

"How are your studies going?" Itachi asked both Naruto and Hinata. Just then a sly smirk came across his face...he couldn't help but to add... "You two aren't so busy with each other that you forgot about your studies huh?" His smirk widen when he saw them blush a deep shade of red.

"Hey!" Hinata said in a hush tone with a pout as she playfully punched Itachi in the arm.

"We know how to balance Itachi. Our studies are good but our-" Naruto was cut off with a jab to his stomach.

"Naruto! Not in front of everyone!" Hinata growled under her breath.

A pout came across Naruto's face as he hunched over in pain. "Hinata-chan!" He wined "You're becoming more and more like Sakrua-chan everyday!"

"Well, be lucky I don't have her insane strength, other wise you wouldn't be here." Hinata said plainly as she looked over at him. Though she was quite annoyed by what he had said before, any hints of that vanished from her face when she saw her boyfriend in pain. Her face soften as she walked over towards him and placed a hand over his shoulders.

"Ano...Naruto-kun...I didn't hurt you too much did I?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Uh!" Naruto grunted in pain as both of them walked to a near by chair.

Itachi turned his attention away from them as he walked the rest of the way in the room and now stood by Sakura's bed. He looked down at her. Over the years she change only a little bit, as expected. Her hair now reached down a little above her waist, her fingers were a little longer and more slender and she filled out in the area's were she didn't before. A smile came across his face as he ran his fingers through her hair. Just then he lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Please wake up soon...by beautiful cherry blossom." He whispered softly into her ear, as he would on any other occasion. He then grabbed her hand into his and squeezed it softly. "If you could hear me, squeeze my hand." He said softly as he always would. The doctors always encouraged him and any of her other friends to talk to her, since she could hear them. So it was all he ever did, for the past 3 years. Not a day would past by when he wouldn't come to the hospital to visit and talk to her. He would help the nurses in her physical therapy, washing and combing her hair (he'd leave the sponge bath to them) and any other things they might need help in. To him, he didn't mind and it brought him joy that he could do such things for the one he loved so deeply.

She meant everything to him and he promised himself that when ever she woke up that he would NEVER leave her side. Over the years his love for her grew so much...more then before the accident. When he leaved her to go home he honestly felt as if he left a part of him behind.

He sighed deeply as he continued to look at her. Just when he was about to leave, the most amazing thing happened and for a split second he seriously wondered if he was just imagining things. Was it him or did he feel her squeeze his hand? He rose an eyebrow as he looked back to her. However, when a pair of green eyes look up at him any doubt he had intently vanished from his thoughts. His eyes widen as he stumbled back in shock as tears started to roll down his cheeks and a gasp escaped his throat.. This of course caught the attention of Yuuka, Naruto and Hinata. They all looked at Itachi confused, however he was just oblivious to their stares.

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked in a questioning tone as she walked over towards him. When she looked in the direction he was looking in, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips. "Oh my gosh..." She whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand. A sob escaped her lips as she turned around and ran towards Naruto crying into his chest. Yuuka walked over to the bed side to see what all the fuss was about and what she saw also caused a gasp to escape her throat.

"S...Sakura-onee-san?" She gasped in surprise as the pair of green eyes turned to look at her. She had a very confused look on her face and was unable to speak due to the tubes down her throat. It was now Naruto's turn to see what was going on. When he reached near Yuuka's side, he felt as if his heart jumped up. Sakura looked at him and gave him a smile. It was that smile that made him breakdown and he fell over her crying tears he never knew he had.

Yuuka, after snapping out of her daze, spoke up. "Uh...well, I'm going to get the doctor and let him know about this. Um...the three of you could continue to stay...just make sure she doesn't move around too much." She said softly as she turn around and dashed out of the room.

About 5 minutes later, the doctor came to the room and checked Sakura. After seeing that she was able to breath on her own, he removed the tube from her throat. She still had a few tubes attached to her, but not as many as before. According to the doctor, it would take some time before she was able to speak and only then would they be able to asset any brain damage. He told the three of them that because of the long time, anything was possible so it was yet another waiting game. However, they were happy...regardless...because she had woken up...after three years.

Later on that night,

Itachi walked through the doors of the house both him and Sasuke shared. Before he was able to say a word, one of the nurses caring for his brother ran up to him. "Itachi-sama!" She cried out in a startled tone. Itachi looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" He answered calmly as he hung up his coat and umbrella. There was a long pause and she looked at him. It was just then he noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. He gave her an alarm look. "What is it, what's wrong? Is it about Sasuke?" He demanded.

She didn't utter a word as she just nodded her head. Itachi immediately feared the worst. He knew it could happen...that he could die...but...it was something he never wanted to happen...especially after coming from the hospital seeing Sakura finally awake. He bit his lip as he felt a sting of tears behind his eyes. He was dealing with a lot in one day. "At what time did he past away?" He whispered in a hushed tone. His heart nearly skipped a beat at hearing those words come from his mouth.

"Past away?" She questioned in a puzzled tone. That tone pulled Itachi from his thoughts, if only for a second. "He's not dead sir...he's awake." She said calmly as she turned to walk back to the room with Itachi following close behind.

_He's awake? _Itachi thought to himself. As he continued to follow the nurse, he suddenly stopped in his tracks as it all came together. His _brother_ and _girlfriend_ were _awake. _He felt as if someone knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't move, breath...even think. For the second time that day, he felt a crash of emotions hitting him at full force. He would have broken down in tears again, but this time he had enough sense to keep his composure. But it didn't stop is heart from sobbing in joy.

"Sir?" The Nurse asked in concern as she turned to look at him, when she realized he was no longer following. A look of concern filled her face.

Itachi blinked out of his thoughts as he looked at her blankly. "Oh, it's nothing. Please continue to take me to him. Michi-san." He said in a formal matter as he continued to walk towards her. For a split second she gave him a look of uncertainty but he in turn gave her a firm yet reassuring look and she decided to brush off what ever question she intended on asking him.

About 2 minutes later, they reached the door to Sasuke's room. The nurse paused before she opened the door. "I called the doctor and he said he would be here in 15 minutes. Sasuke-sama...he woke up only minutes before you came in sir. That's why-" She began to explain.

"It's ok. Right now I'm not concern about that. I just would like to see my brother now please." Itachi said in a calm tone.

For a second she remained silent as she accepted his request. She nodded her head as she opened the door to the room. She stepped to the side and allowed Itachi to enter the room first. When he entered the room, he took note that one of the other nurses he had hired was by his brother's bed side checking his vitals while Sasuke was looking off to a far side wall. When he heard the door open he slowly turned his head towards the sound. For the first time in 2 ½ years both brothers were able to look each other eye to eye.

Sasuke, like Sakura wasn't able to speak just yet. Slowly, he walked the rest of the way into the room next to his brother side. A zoned out/confused look came across Sasuke's face as he looked up at his brother and the next thing he knew, he saw Itachi cry tears of joy as he reached down and gave his younger brother a hug.

Itachi's mind was simply trying to comprehend all of the things that was going on today. Yet, it couldn't. He dropped down to his knees, feeling a little pressure leaving his shoulders. He felt as if a huge block of stress had been pushed out of his way and that there was some hope for things in his life to go back to the way it was before, or at least somewhat.

Silently Sasuke continued to look at his brother. In his mind, he honestly couldn't figure out what was going on. His head was hurting him...he still felt a little groggy. It was like he woke up from a very long need rest and he was simply trying to adjust to his surroundings. Seeing his brother breaking down in tears the way he was, for him, really did touch his heart and with what ever strength he had, he reached out and returned his brother's hug.

That simple touch caused Itachi to look up momentarily. He could see in his brother's eyes that not only was he confused, but also some what concerned as well. It was enough...it was really more then enough and all he could do was cry even more then before. From here on out, it was a new chapter...he would start anew with him and with Sakura as well.

A few weeks later

Everyday after she woke up, Itachi was at the hospital helping the nurses with Sakura's therapy. At first it started out fairly slow, but Sakura was really strong minded and worked very hard to relearn all the skills that were normal to everyday life. According to the doctors, it was simply amazing enough that she could walk, let alone that she awoke from that coma. From their observations, she appeared to also be in well mental health. With the basic mental exercises the therapist would preform, Sakura showed that she was able to comprehend and use the information that was given her. At present she was yet able to speak, but she was making a few grunting noises to indicate if she wanted something or if she didn't want something.

Currently Itachi was sitting in an arm chair near Sakura's bed, while Sakura was sitting on her bed watching television. The nurse had left the room with a promise to return shortly. It was ok for him, since it gave him the rare moment to be alone with Sakura. Sometimes he'd look over in her direction but then he'd look away before she could catch him looking at her. A blush crept his face. It was so strange, he suddenly got really shy when ever he was alone with her like this. He didn't know what to say. It was different when she was asleep.

As he wondered off in thought, Sakura was busy practicing her writing skills that the Therapist left for her. She was getting better at it, for that she was proud. However, it annoyed her to no end that the simplest of task seemed so hard. What annoyed her most was that she wasn't able to talk. It was like in her mind...she was the same as always. It was like she was standing before some doors that were open and some that were locked. For the lock doors, all she need to do was find the key and open the door. But how can you find a key in a hay sack? As she continued to do her work, her hand suddenly cramped up and she dropped the pen as she used her other hand to grasp the one that was in pain.

Once the pain subsided, she went to pick up her pen but found it had dropped to the ground. She sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes. She was really beginning to hate this. "Damn pen...now how am I going to get it?" She muttered under her breath. Just then her eyes widen in pure shock. She reached her hand up to her throat, she couldn't believe it. Her voice was back! She could speak again!

"My voice! It's back!" She gasped. She looked around the room and saw that a young man was looking at her...and he appeared to be just as shocked.

"Did...did you say something?" He asked in a shock voice as he gave her a look of uncertainty.

A smile adorned her face as a blush covered her cheeks. "Hum...yea..." She said in a low voice. There was a pause before she spoke again. "If you don't mind, I dropped my pen..." She pause as she pointed to where she dropped the pen.

Itachi was still frozen in shock. He blanked a few times, to him this was as shocking as when she woke up. His eyes locked with hers and he could see a tint of blush on her cheeks. He silently wondered if she remembered their past together. That one thought triggered another and he suddenly felt a tinging feeling...a tinging uneasy feeling. He swallowed hard as he stood up and walked over to her bed side. He continued to look at her.

"Thank you so much, I really don't mean to be of a trouble to you..." Her voice drifted off as Itachi continued to stand by her bed side. The two of them looked at each other...like they were in a daze. Itachi felt as if his heart was going to burst. He was deeply in love with Sakrua. There was no doubt about it.

"Sakura..." He said softly. Should he say it or not? Before the accident, they had made up...so for him to tell her that he's fall in love with her all over again...it wouldn't be bad would it? He would have told her that if only she didn't say...

"What's your name?" She asked innocently as she tilted her head slightly.

A bewildered look crossed his face as he stumbled back slightly. "Sa...Sakura-chan...that's not funny. You know who I am...I'm...I'm Itachi..."

"Itachi?" She said slowly as a very thoughtful look crossed her face and it was in those very few minutes where complete fear over took Itachi. It was nothing at all like the fear that he had that night of the accident. This...this was much more worst then that. Finally she spoke again and from that moment on, he wished that he could turn back time. But this moment...like her accident would forever haunt his dreams.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san...I'm afraid we've never met before. I know I've seen you around helping the doctors. Sorry for being of trouble. I'm sure you must have someone to go home to every day rather then spend all your time here." A warm genuine smile cross her her face. It was at the moment he knew for sure...that she honestly could not remember him.

His knees felt weak and his throat felt dry. The room around him felt like it was spinning violently and he felt like he was going to vomit any second. He gave her a baffled look and in turn she gave him a very concern look.

"Itachi-san...did...did I say something to upset you? I'm...I'm sorry." She said as a pout came across her face. For some reason unknown to her...she had this feeling deep down...that although she didn't know him...he somehow felt familiar. Perhaps from her past? She knew there were somethings that she simply couldn't remember and that troubled her deeply. Anyway, she didn't want to upset this young man. She wasn't blind. She didn't know why, but she noticed that every day he'd come to the hospital either to help the nurses in her care or to simply keep her company. Of course her friends and family would visit...but his guy...it was obvious that he wasn't a staff member...however, there was something about him that she simply couldn't grasp.

"No..." He whispered as he took in a deep shaky breath. "I'm not mad at you...I...I could never be mad at you..." _Because I love you, my little cherry blossom...but...I don't know if I can call you that anymore..._

"I'm sorry...I need to...go and get the doctor...he needs to know that you can talk now." Itachi said in a soft voice as he turned around to leave.

"It's nice to meet you Itachi-san! I hope we can talk again soon." She called out to him in a warm tone, thus deepening the stabbing feeling in his chest.

As he mentioned he went to look for the doctor and after a couple of minutes, the doctor walked with him back to the room. There the doctor asked Sakura a few questions...just to get an idea of what she remembered. What she said brought even more fear to Itachi's heart. After a few minutes, Both Itachi and the doctor walked out of the room leaving Sakura by herself. There was a very tensed pause before Itachi decided he NEEDED answers.

"What's going on?" He demanded as his eyes narrowed in anger.

The doctor took in a deep breath...some how he expected something like this to happen... "Something like this...usually happens when a person is in a coma for a long time..." He said as he released a deep sigh.

"Something like _this_?!" Itachi hissed as he pointed to the direction of Sakura's room. "What is _this?_"

"Itachi-san...what happens sometimes...is that the mind suppresses troubling events so much so that it simply forces it self to forget about it all together..." He tried to explain...but Itachi simply couldn't grasp it.

He shook his head as he lashed out. "She 18 years old and she thinks she's 15! This is not normal...is she...for the rest of her life..." With all the anger building up in him he simply turned around and punched the wall next to him. Both men were in the waiting room not too far away from her room. Itachi drew in a deep breath as he walked around and finally decided on sitting on a near by chair. He rested his head in his heads as placed his elbows on his lap. The stress of the situation had come back full force.

"She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember that we..." He tried to calm himself down and at the same time not cry but he was only human...how could he not break down at hearing this kind of news? He was only a man who was in love and had to learn that the woman he was in love with did not know who he was...and that there was a small possibility that she would never be the same. It's almost as if...she really did die.

"You were really close?" The doctor asked as he sat down besides Itachi. There was no response from his part as he simply nodded his head. Another long pause came before Itachi spoke again.

"She was my girlfriend." He whispered. He cringed at the past tense word he used. He turned his head to look at the doctor.

"I see..." He said slowly as he looked ahead.

"But...I...love her so much. All these years...I waited for her. There was no one else for me and there never will be." Itachi muttered more to his self.

"I wish I could say that everything will be ok. But I can't say that. These kind of situations are unique to each individual. Sakura may regain her memory or she may never again remember. However, right now there's something important you need to know." He said in a serious tone as he turned to look at the younger man.

Itachi gave the doctor a raised eyebrow, giving him his full attention. Seeing this, the doctor continued. "You must not under any circumstances tell her that she has been in a coma for as long as she has. Eventually, we will tell her, but for now...especially since she's only been awake for four weeks now. She's very weak...both body and mind. Her mind will not grasp the information and she may go into a coma again...and if she does...there's no telling of wither or not she'll ever wake up again."

Itachi's eyes widen as he processed all the information he was given. A sad look crossed his face as he nodded his head. "So...what do I do?" He found himself asking.

For a second, the doctor remind silent. "Well, For now...become her best friend." Itachi's eyes widen at the comment as the doctor continued. "You've been so dedicated in coming here everyday...she's noticed that. If all of a sudden you avoid her or visited her less because of your pain...she'll take notice to it and she'll start to wonder. Itachi-san...don't for one second doubt your strength. I've known you now for 3 years...to me...you are the strongest person I know...especially since it's not one tragedy but two that you've had to deal with back to back. I don't know of anyone who would survive such events. Stay strong...if not for you...for her." With that, he patted Itachi's shoulder as he stood up. "I'll talk to you later I have to go and care for a patient now." With that said, he left the room leaving Itachi alone.

He took to heart the last thing the doctor said to him. He was right. He had to remain strong for Sakura...somehow. He sighed deeply...for the time being...he'd just have to start over. At least she didn't remember that she was going out with Sasuke...so maybe he still had a chance and by the way...he did promise himself that for the rest of his life, no matter if she returned to normal or not...he'd stay by her side. He never stopped loving her and he never would stop loving her. With his mind made up, he stood up and walked out of the waiting room. About a minute or two later, he returned to Sakura's room. She turned her head to the sound of the door opening. Her eyes widen when she saw Itachi walk into the room.

"Ita...Itachi-san!" She said happily with a warm smile.

A small smile came across his face was he walked towards her bed side. "Hello again...Sakura-san."

At hearing the change to the suffix, her eyes narrowed in confusion and she tilted her head slightly. Itachi took notice of this look. "Ano...Itachi-san...before, didn't you call me Sakura-_chan_?" She stressed on the word 'Chan'.

"Hai.." He said as he nodded his head. The smile on his face widen slightly as he continued to look at her. "Please...accept my apology about earlier. I didn't intend to be rude to you."

"Rude? I didn't think you were rude at all. If anything..."She laughed a little thus causing his heart to jump...oh how he missed her laugher. "...I think you were just as shocked as I was. I wouldn't blame you."

For a second he laughed too. There was once again another pause before he spoke again."Can we start over? On a clean plate?" he asked her suddenly with a serious look on his face.

Sakura was slightly taken back by this question, but she dismissed it and slowly nodded her head. A warm smile once again coming across her face. "I think that would be nice." She paused as she reached out her hand. "My name is Sakura Haruno...but if you'd like to...you could call me Sakrua-chan."

A smile of his own came across his face as he likewise shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine...Sakura-chan." He said politely as he bowed respectfully thus causing Sakura to laugh whole heartily. "My name is Itachi Uchiha...but you may call me Itachi-kun."

The End

Well, that's it. Wow...I honestly can't believe it...I had so much fun writing this story and I loved all the reviews I got two...some of the things you guys said...really brought a smile to my face...made me laugh or just simple touched my heart some how. Here are the names of those who have reviewed the most to this story and who have really encouraged me to keep going...much love and thanks to you all!

Now...if I leave out ur name, please forgive me! It's really late right now and I probelly just missed. The names on this list are those who at least review more then once. But the ones with the most reviews will be on top along with how many they left.

_Heartless Ghostie-13_

_Rubberduckieswholike...-11_

_Chiame-Yoru_

_Lions9892_

_Chicookie_

_Life's Little Problem_

_Sallyluv16_

_Berry-chan_

_Viper_

_Yuki-pyori_

_Archee-chan_

_Katory_

_Shinobi-Sakura_

_Sexy.Black.Neko_

_BloodyRuby_

_Distorted Freak_

_SweetAssassin_

_Frooker_

_Inuyashafeudalgirl_

_Tears like Crystals_

_Hunnysnowbunny_

_Midnightxxblossoms_

_Call me Mars_

_Natsuniboshi_

_xtreme nuisance_

_Feather's Shadow_

_Dark Angel Kiara_

_Dark-shiro the puppet master_

_ElizabethMarieBennett_

_Blacklash Symophony_

_animesenpaigirl_

_Evra_

_Joyness_

_Sakura5584_

_BlackxHeart_

_Sakura Jazz_

_DevilStail_

_Yuki Akira_

_Itachi freak. So what?..._

_Sakurafanfic_

_KonohaGirl_

_XxHotBloodySirenxX_

_BWOLFY_

_Kaze-Yume No Tenshi_

_Wackyducky_

_Env_

_'Sayhellopunk-_

_Hinako89_

_Narutofan462_

_Jamiex3_

_Midnight-Miko66_

_You_

_SandxDemonx13_

_WarmingSunshine_

_Hanoo_

_Cherry blossom Petals 12_

_Kakashi Vivi_

_Tri17_

_Bubbleyum_

_WinglessfallenAngel_

_CrazyNekoGirl_

_c.b.o.l._

_Angleusfath_

_cosenangel_

_Lina Mistress of Elements_

_...Wow...that's alot! Thanks again sooo much! Also for any intrested, here are the Stats of the story thus far (this will be updated...and if I missed ur name or spelled it wrong, please kindly let me know and I'll correct/add):_

_Words: 64,408_

_Chapters: 19_

_Reviews: 456_

_Hits: 55,600_

_c2s: 17_

_Favs: 192_

_Alerts: 191_

_Well that's it everyone. Pretty soon I'll update with the chapter for the sequel. As for the radio play, go to Youtube DOT (.) Com My screen name there is Akiny82 Later on today I'll put up the link on my profile. Ok...well out out. Jya-ne and take care!_


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note:

Hey everyone what's up? It's been such a long time right? Anyway, getting to the point.....The sequal to Sakura's admire is comming out in a couple of weeks...perhaps less then that. so watch out for it! I've already got the first chapter half way done...hence why I'm writting to all of you. But....just in case you may not belive me....here's a quick preview to the first chapter of the new seris! Enjoy!!

Sakura's Admire 2: The Poposal

Ch. 1

"Uchiha...Itachi?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly. A thoughtful look came across her face, "Hummm....that name sounds familiar...."

"It does??" Itachi asked, unable to hide his surprise.

For a moment, Sakura remained silent as she continued to think. "Uchiha..." She repeated more to herself. Another moment ( and Itachi practically at the edge of his seat) later, a smile spread across her face as she looked at him. "Ah! You must be related to Sasuke-kun...you wouldn't happen to be his father....or uncle maybe?"

It took a moment for him to process what she had just said and once he did his eyes widen and his mouth hung wide open in shock. Did he look THAT old?! It's true that the men in the Uchiha family tend to look older then what they really were however; he didn't think it was possible for him to be mistaken as his brother's father! Sakura was pretty quick on catching Itachi's reaction, despite him trying horribly to hide it.

"Ah....um...." She started to fidget around a bit feeling embarrassed for her misunderstanding. "I...uh..." She said quietly as she looked down. "I didn't mean to be rude Itachi-san...." Just then she looked back up at him with her eyes widen slightly. "No...I mean...Itachi-kun..." She looked slightly em brassed after changing the suffix. For a moment he looked down and didn't say a word.

"If you don't feel comfortable calling me that....." He began but was quickly interrupted by Sakura.

"No, you misunderstood..." She corrected him as the look on her face softened a bit. He silently looked at her as she continued. Her face twisted into a confused thoughtful look. "I can't quite put a finger on it....but calling you Itachi-kun....." She shook her head. He continued to look at her wondering if she somehow was remembering about their past and he felt eager to ask, but remembering what the doctor said gave him doubts in questioning all together.

She smiled as she continued and this of course peeked Itachi's interest."Well, you see I did feel a bit weird calling you by that suffex cause even though I don't know you well enough I've always been taught to show proper respect to strangers." She paused as her smile widened. "Yet...you....aren't a stranger to me. You're the nice young man who would always come to visit me, so says the nurses and doctors. Since I've been awake, everyday I've seen you and you were always encouraging me. You've already become a friend to me...so then it would be appropriate to call you Itachi-kun right?"

A smile of his own appeared and he couldn't help but to chuckle a little. This of course earned him a confused look. He shook his head as he spoke. "You're right Sakura-chan....you're right" He smiled as he looked at her and she like wise smiled back at him. They were silent, just like that for a moment.

He had made a promise right? Even if life threw an unfair curve ball at him, he promised to stay by her side. Without another word, he walked up to her bed side and gave her a hug. For her that was the first time he hugged her and although she was taken by surprise, it soon subsided and she returned the hug.

.....well that's it for now. Expect to see more really soon. Until then, later!


End file.
